


Ciclo Vicioco

by LadyR



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Psychological Drama, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyR/pseuds/LadyR
Summary: Sua adolescência era conturbada.Seus ideais mal compreendidos.Seu futuro foi tirado de si.Sem escolhas.Sem uma vida própria.Viveu sob uma fachada de sorrisos e mentiras.Abraçou as dificuldades.Cuidou da Famiglia.Ele se submeteu a cada responsabilidade imposta a si.Guardou seus sentimentos na parte mais profunda de seu coração.Afogou tudo o que sentia no próprio sangue e lágrimas.Ele apenas queria parar com tudo aquilo.Deixar cada hipocrisia e pecado para trás.Sua resignação tornou-se seu suicídio cotidiano.E suas ações viraram um Ciclo Vicioso.





	1. Prólogo.

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura.

**Ciclo** **Vicioso**

_Além das barreiras do tempo._

_A resignação é um suicídio cotidiano._

Prólogo

**Quarta-feira, 09 de julho de 2014, 02:37 AM**

**Localização: Namimori, Japão.**

**Nota: Sei exatamente como é querer morrer; como dói sorrir; como você tenta se ajustar, mas não consegue; como você se fere por fora tentando matar o que tem por dentro.**

A neve escorria através das nuvens naquela madrugada. O silêncio reinava cruel pela cidade e ainda mais doloroso numa casa em particular, num quarto especifico, onde as sombras lambiam o corpo fragilizado que se encolhia - buscando o máximo de aconchego e calor - sobre a cama de solteiro.

Um gemido mudo escapou dos lábios finos enquanto figura pequena movia-se sob as cobertas. Por um momento a garganta doeu, como se cacos de vidro - ou mesmo garras - estivessem a arranhar sua traquéia por dentro. Deus, aquilo era uma tortura. A tosse seca rasgou seus pensamentos e quando cessara fora apenas para deixar para trás o corpo pequeno ainda mais fragilizado e dolorido.

Agarrando-se mais firmemente ao cobertor, reprimiu um soluço amargurado e silencioso. Estava sozinho e isso doía tanto. Era apenas um adolescente, um frágil, doce e solitário garoto no inicio de sua juventude. E seu pequeno corpo já não suportava mais nada daquilo que sofria, todo o bullying, as agressões físicas e verbais. Porque faziam isso consigo? O que fizera a cada uma daquelas pessoas para elas desejarem sua morte?

E a tal ponto as lágrimas já escorriam, acumulando-se e encharcando parte do travesseiro abaixo de sua cabeça. Tinha a quase certeza de que acordaria na manhã seguinte com olhos vermelhos e inchados - e daria a mãe ingênua e doce a desculpa de que havia caído sabão em seus olhos enquanto banhava-se - e sorriria para Nana antes de ir para mais um dia de torturas em Namimori Ensino Médio.

Rolou, mais uma vez, sob o leito macio. O peito apertava de forma dolorosa, implorando por carinho e misericórdia. Encolheu-se, roçando os dedos nos pulsos feridos e doloridos. Era lamentável o que fazia, mas ele não ligava, por que, por enquanto, aquilo o mantinha firme, são.

Puxou o cobertor para baixo, não tardando em sentar-se sob o colchão macio. Com a visão embaçada, fitou os números escuros no visor luminoso de seu celular. A madrugada ainda se estendia fria fora da casa, mal passava da meia noite e o moreno mal conseguia pregar os olhos sem temer os pesadelos cruéis que tendiam a lhe assombrar. Empurrando a coberta para o lado, pôs-se de pé e ignorando as sombras que o cercavam, aproveitou-se da pouca claridade que o telefone lhe proporcionava e rumou para a mesa de estudos que havia no canto oposto a sua cama.

Desabotoou o primeiro botão de seu pijama antes de puxar uma corrente fina que envolvia seu pescoço, nesta uma chave mediana de tom cobre encontrava-se presa por uma argola pequena. Retirou o cordão e não demorou para que o castanho levasse a chave direto a tranca da segunda gaveta que havia na mesa de estudos. Girou a chave duas vezes antes de um ‘clique’ mudo indicar que a tranca fora liberada.

Um sorriso frágil brincou nos lábios pequenos do jovem solitário. Suavemente abriu a gaveta deparando-se, ali, com as pequenas doses de sua salvação. Algumas caixas e vidros com comprimidos encontravam-se no interior da gaveta, mas a única coisa pela qual o moreno ansiava era a caixinha de jóias avermelhada que se encontrava mais ao fundo e logo quando a obteve em mãos este tornou a fechar a gaveta.

Como celular em mãos o castanho apenas sentou-se sob o piso de seu quarto. A pouca iluminação provinda do telefone era o suficiente para que o moreno identificasse tudo o que residia no interior da pequena caixa de jóias.

Viu seu reflexo através do pequeno espelho que havia no interior da tampa, este que era adornado por veludo negro. No interior da caixa, onde jóias preciosas deveriam residir, o brilho cruel das lâminas reluziu através das orbes castanho-claras do Sawada. Fitou-as, temeroso, como se fosse sua primeira vez novamente – mas Tsunayoshi sabia que não era e que nunca mais seria sua primeira vez naquele pecado miserável.

Hesitante levou a mão para uma das mais recentes adquiridas. Ela brilhava mais do que qualquer outra, ansiando por sangue e pecado, pela dor e pelas angustias contidas. Puxou a manga longa de sua pijama e desfez o curativo sobre o pulso dolorido, e quando o fio afiado da pequena lâmina roçou a pele pálida do pulso fino, o castanho quase gemeu de prazer pela sensação tão fria e repugnantemente deliciosa.

Tsunayoshi quase podia sentir a culpa e a dor remexerem-se, inquietas, abaixo de sua pele, enquanto temia suas próximas ações. E abrindo um sorriso miseravelmente curto ele concretizou seu pequeno doce vicio. Não foi apenas um ou dois, foram vários, mas ele tomou cuidado para não exagerar, por que não poderia dar-se ao luxo de cair inconsciente e ser descoberto, ou mesmo de que pudesse deixar alguma impressão de sangue por seu quarto. Sua mãe desconfiaria.

Limitando-se a simples arranhões que lhe entregavam apenas gotículas simples e pequenas de seu precioso sangue, o moreno suspirou em puro consenso e alivio. Suavemente devolveu uma de suas preciosas _amigas_ à caixa aveludada, isso antes de tornar a fitar seu rosto pálido através do reflexo do pequeno espelho. Ignorou a expressão transmitida por sua própria face e fechou a caixa novamente antes de tornar a envolver as ataduras no pulso, encobri-las com a manga da roupa, erguer-se, abrir a gaveta e devolver o porta-jóias a seu devido lugar. Fechou a gaveta, selando-a novamente com a chave e ao fim devolver o cordão com o único acesso aos seus vícios, a seu pescoço.

Lentamente rastejou de volta para a cama, desligando o celular e buscando, mais uma vez, adentrar na terra dos sonhos, almejando que ao menos pudesse ser disponibilizado a si um pequeno, precioso e feliz sonho, ou mesmo, sonho algum.


	2. Peças.

Ato I

Peças.

 

~~

 

**Quarta-feira, 15 de julho de 2024, 02:55 PM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Vongola.**

**Nota: Ninguém sabe. Ninguém entende. E, ás vezes, é melhor assim.**

Piscou, desviando o olhar da folha a sua frente para o pulso onde a manga de seu terno escorria deixando a miséria de seu passado a sua vista, mesmo que esta ainda fosse escondida por ataduras. Restringiu a vontade de acariciar os pulsos enquanto puxava, levemente, a manga do terno para encobrir qualquer coisa que pudesse ser vista.

Ergueu o olhar novamente, isso enquanto baixava a folha e fixava o olhar naqueles que estavam consigo na reunião. Fixou seus enigmáticos olhos dourados no homem sentado a cadeira na ponta oposta da longa mesa, e quase sorriu quando pode identificar uma quantidade absurda de nervosismo escondida por trás de uma face lívida.

Sorriu.

\- Uma proposta bem interessante, Senhor Raphael. – informou ganhando alguns olhares. – Mas, diga-me, com que convicção pode afirmar que a sua Famiglia merece mais território?

O homem engoliu em seco, piscando confuso. Vongola Décimo era jovem, mas – como fora informado – não era idiota. E quando abriu a boca para se pronunciar a voz do jovem Don o cortou.

\- Chegou a meu conhecimento que sua Famiglia estava envolvida em tráfico de mulheres com Americanos. – anunciou largando algumas fotos sobre a mesa deixando-as, assim, a vista de todos os outros chefes ali presentes. – E, é claro, não vamos esquecer-nos do comercio ilegal de obras de arte e medicamentos.

\- Que escória. – resmungou Dantes, dono cabelos negros e olhos obsidianos; uma pele creme clara e uma aparência jovial, tal como Tsunayoshi, e vestindo-se formalmente num terno de grife Italiana. Mas mesmo a bela aparência do homem poderia cobrir a horrível personalidade que o mesmo possuía. – Nem terei pena quando Vindice vier os degolar. – e seu sorriso fora tão largo e cruel quanto à voz aterradora de um verdadeiro Vindice.

\- Por mais que me doa afirmar isso... – o sussurro jovial fez-se presente num tom feminino, e facilmente todos os olhares decaíram sobre a figura esbelta da bela adolescente de cabelos longos azulados trajando-se num vestido branco de seda e usando um chapéu volumoso; esta, apesar de ser tão jovem, era chefe da Famiglia Giglio Nero, Uni. – Senhor Dantes tem sua razão e diante de tudo o que posso ver... – informou largando umas das fotos que fora tirada em período noturno, mas que ainda sim permitia-se identificar o tremulo homem ao fim da mesa cercado por mulheres acorrentadas e drogadas, enquanto passava ordens para algum subordinado de confiança. - Para tal _escoria_ meu voto é um sublime e firme: Não. – e por fim a garota jogou uma madeixa azulada de seu cabelo sobre os ombros antes de cruzar os braços e ignorar completamente o olhar de todos sobre si, ainda mais o olhar raivoso de Raphael.

Num piscar de olhos todos os outros líderes presentes foram se pronunciando, sem nenhum conflito, ou debate a respeito do que se era visto. Nenhuma defesa para o aturdido Raphael, cuja raiva – ainda sim embebida em temor – o consumia enquanto fitava o castanho e jurava vingança, silenciosamente, contra o mesmo e a Vongola.

\- Está decidido então. – cortou Tsunayoshi, e todos os diálogos que ocorriam morreram no mesmo segundo. As orbes castanhas banharam-se num dourado-ouro impecável e assustador, e todos ali presentes podiam sentir a aura que envolvia o jovem Don. – Seu pedido; tanto será negado, como seu território será transferido para uma Famiglia mais promissora e competente. – anunciou numa imponência sublime. – A Famiglia Scuro deve retirar-se da Itália o mais breve possível, caso insistam em sua permanência tal ato será aceito como atentado de Guerra e a Famiglia deverá ser erradicada, isto dentro das leis de Vindice. – ouviu-se o farfalhar de papeis junto ao barulho estrondoso de uma cadeira chocando-se violentamente contra o chão.

\- Você não tem esse direito seu moleque miserável! – berrou o Raphael, provável, chefe da Scuro Famiglia. – Acha que só porque lidera a Vongola tem o direito de mandar e desmandar onde e em quem quiser? Pois fique sabendo que nunca sairei daqui! Nasci e cresci na Itália, assim como minha Famiglia... – e antes que pudesse dar continuidade a suas palavras, uma aura escura sem um pingo de benevolência afundou a sala num frio invernal.

\- Calado herbívoro estúpido! – rosnou o imponente Guardião da Nuvem Vongola, este que se encontrava escorado na parede ao lado da única porta que havia no cômodo de fechadas janelas vítreas. E diante daquelas palavras até mesmo os acompanhantes do restante dos chefes presentes tremeram. Odiavam admitir, mas Hibari Kyoya era uma figura surpreendentemente admirável e perigosa.

Tsunayoshi pigarreou antes de terminar suas falas.

\- Gênova, e todos os territórios que antes pertenciam a Scuro, estarão agora sob jurisdição da Famiglia Trad 6. – e pesadamente as orbes de ouro decaíram sobre um surpreso Dantes. – Sabe as regras, então não me decepcione Senhor Dantes. – sussurrou ao homem, cujas mãos apertavam-se firmemente em punhos a fim de bloquear o nervosismo diante da confiança depositada sobre seus ombros. Nunca decepcionaria o jovem Vongola, morreria antes de cometer tamanho infortúnio.

\- Não pretendo, Décimo. – respondeu, firme.

\- A reunião está encerrada. – afirmou o jovem Vongola erguendo-se, ato que foi seguido por todos os outros chefes que, junto a seus acompanhantes, fizeram uma leve mensura em respeito à Sawada Tsunayoshi, antes de seguirem seu caminho para uma área mais confortável onde pudessem conversar despreocupados e apreciar um bom lanche, como se a ameaça e a reunião conturbada jamais houvesse ocorrido.

\- Você vai cair em breve Sawada Tsunayoshi, e com você irá a Vongola e todos esses tolos que o seguem! – rosnou o chefe da Scuro Famiglia, Raphael Belicardo. – Terei o maior prazer em torcer seu pescoço com minhas mãos...

\- Você pode tentar. – alegou o castanho erguendo o olhar para o homem de meia idade e a intensidade com que as orbes douradas brilharam faria a própria Vindice tremer, se é que já não haviam feito um dia.

Sabiamente Belicardo recuou um passo, postando-se mais próximo de seu acompanhante. E da mesma forma com que pode notar que o moreno perdera o interesse em si, Raphael também notou a aura escura que tomou as redondezas da sádica e viciosa Nuvem cruel.

Engoliu em seco, o medo correndo rápido em suas veias.

\- Hibari-san, poderia escoltá-los para fora da mansão, por favor? – pediu o Don, num japonês que utilizava apenas para conversar com seu Guardião da Nuvem. – Quando retornar estarei com seu chá já pronto. – e com o perfeito e branco sorriso que fora oferecido ao moreno, Kyoya não teve como negar aquilo; na verdade, seria um prazer para si escoltar tal escoria, e, também, garantir que a mesma jamais pensasse em sequer pisar nas propriedades de seu chefe novamente.

Quando viu-se sozinho fora quase por reflexo que checara se não havia ninguém no corredor antes de fechar a porta do cômodo. Desabotoou o terno com uma facilidade adquirida com os anos e logo o depositou sobre a cadeira que a pouco encontrava-se sentado. Abriu os dois únicos botões nas mangas de sua camisa social alaranjada e puxou-as até os cotovelos.

Sentia os pulsos coçarem em um desejo puramente masoquista, mas o Don sabia que não podia sucumbir a aquela vontade, não ali, não agora. Não quando podiam ir atrás de si e descobrirem seu pior lado. Sua fraqueza mais escondida. E também na podia assim o fazer, pois tinha de se controlar, tinha de conter-se.

Abriu e fechou as mãos algumas poucas vezes, exercendo uma força desproporcional diante de cada movimento. Caminhou de um lado para outro, buscando desviar a mente do desejo insaciável que sentia. Esfregou os pulsos fazendo as ataduras criar um leve atrito que, por mais breve que pudesse ser, acalentava a indomável vontade.

Rangeu os dentes enquanto sua face formava uma careta bestial. Tinha de suportar. E com isso em mente o moreno arrumou-se novamente, vestindo mais uma vez o terno - ao fim era como se sequer houvesse mexido em alguma parte de sua vestimenta -; e logo tratou de seguir para a cozinha – com um sorriso tão falsete quanto o de qualquer ator famoso -, prometera a Kyoya um chá e assim o faria, tal como um leve lanche para os chefes que conversavam, provavelmente, no jardim que a aquele horário ficava sempre tão belo.

Nada poderia dar errado e nada daria errado. Ele estava sendo perfeito como sempre fora e como sempre deveria ser.

Sua fachada era impecável.

E, para sua infelicidade, ninguém nunca veria através dela.

                                                                                  

(...)

 

**Sexta-feira, 18 de julho de 2014, 06:37 PM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália.**

**Nota: O céu é muito vasto para se viver na solidão.**

 

Os passos pequenos, mas ainda sim rápidos, do bebê sequer fazia barulho contra o chão coberto por uma saliente camada de tecido vermelho. Parou frente a grandes portas duplas cujas maçanetas de prata e ouro devolviam o reflexo de seu camaleão verde-neon que instalara-se num sono impecável sobre a fedora que encobria seus obsidianos e enigmáticos olhos.

Ergueu a cabeça num ato milimetricamente calculado antes de as portas se abrirem para si com um gemido ensurdecedor e irritante. Fitou a escuridão parcial que se espalhava pelo cômodo, o fez por mínimos segundos antes de adentrar no recinto mal iluminado.

As portas fecharam-se atrás de si e rapidamente diversas luzes se acenderam. Viu um velho sentado ao trono mais a frente, alguns degraus mais alto; ao seu lado vinham alguns homens de terno – seus Guardiões – todos quietos e nenhum levava alguma expressão de solidariedade, exceto pelo velho – é claro – que podia ser identificado como Timoteo, ou Vongola Nono.

\- Reborn. – sorriu o velho acenando casualmente para o bebê se aproximar enquanto o idoso erguia-se de seu lugar ao trono. – Já faz algum tempo que não nos encontramos... Por que não tomamos algo enquanto conversamos? – continuou-o, num polido e profundo italiano.

O assassino não recuou, mas fora cauteloso em suas ações e respostas; mesmo que conhecesse Timoteo há um tempo deveras extenso – e também por ter dedicado-se a Vongola mais do que a qualquer outra Famiglia –, Reborn não levava a fama de maior assassino do mundo para nada, ele era cauteloso, mesmo perto de conhecidos e amigos; só havia uma pessoa no mundo que conseguia fazê-lo relaxar em sua presença, mas tal pessoa jamais descobriria ou ficaria sabendo sobre tal informação.

Já acomodados ao sol frágil do fim de tarde, apreciando um forte café com alguns petiscos, o idoso se pronunciou, curioso e cauteloso sobre tudo o que poderia ser dito.

\- Deve estar interessado sobre o porquê lhe chamei aqui, estou certo? – obviamente era uma pergunta que não necessitava de resposta, mas, ainda sim, o Arcobaleno do Sol acenou uma solene confirmação. Em silêncio o velho desviou o olhar do pequeno assassino trajando um terno, onde o único destaque era a chupeta dourada pendurada sob seu pescoço, para a xícara em mãos onde o liquido negro era mexido com lentidão. Bebericou o café antes de tornar a continuar. – Estou interessado em saber sobre o desenvolvimento do meu neto... – e então o assassino piscou, não compreendendo exatamente o significado por trás daquilo, ou compreendendo até demais para seu prazer. – Algum tempo atrás recebi memórias, durante meu sono, cogitei que fosse apenas um sonho; mas algo me dizia que não eram, que eram do futuro. – afirmou, voltando as orbes cansadas para o sol poente ao longe.

O silêncio fez-se presente por alguns segundos enquanto o bebê assassino absorvia o que fora dito, e debatia internamente o que levaria Nono a lhe dizer aquilo. Fitou o velho por alguns segundos, talvez ele estivesse cogitando já a possibilidade de passar a Vongola para Tsunayoshi? Talvez, mas, ainda sim, aquilo poderia ser perigoso, afinal, por mais que odiasse admitir, o adolescente não estava preparado. Era forte, isso era obvio, era dedicado, e tinha um talento incrível para se tornar um dos maiores chefes que a Vongola já teve – talvez até maior que o próprio fundador -, mas Reborn sabia que não era o momento, não agora. O jovem Sawada ainda era uma pedra bruta que aos poucos era lapidada e, talvez, ainda fosse necessário um ano para que o rapaz adquirisse toda a forma física e psicológica para poder lidar e controlar a máfia.

Rapidamente o Arcobaleno desviou o olhar, seguindo o percurso para onde o velho Vongola encontrava-se tão absorto. Um espetáculo de fim de tarde fora o que o recebeu. O sol em seus últimos raios espalhando-se pelo céu entre laranja, azul-claro, azul-escuro, amarelado e um toque especial de fios esverdeados – como videiras a subir pelo céu, indo além das nuvens em busca do paraíso prometido. Mas, por mais difícil que fosse de admitir, aquela cena lhe lembrava da batalha do futuro; não que fosse catastrófica – como a luta final havia sido –, mas sim por que aqueles tons, aquele ouro, dourado, mesmo o azul celeste, lhe lembravam da fúria avassaladora que seu aluno descarregara - como suas chamas - em Byakuran, extinguindo a vida do mesmo ali, o levando ao pó – ou a menos que isso. E quando o sol pusera-se, veio à noite calma se espalhando pelo céu tão acolhedor. Um céu que abraçava a tudo e a todos; que perdoava; que compreendia; e que lutava por seus elementos, para que eles pudessem dançar livres e demonstrar tudo de si.

\- Meu aluno está crescendo. – afirmou o Arcobaleno dando um último gole em seu café. – Admito que está forte, que têm potencial para ser muita coisa, assim com têm potencial para colocar a Vongola no caminho que deveria ter percorrido desde sempre; mas... – e rapidamente as orbes negras do assassino fixaram-se nos cansados olhos do idoso. Ele sabia o que Timoteo planejava, era tão obvio de se ver, ainda mais após ver o velho apreciar com tanto carinho um céu que era a descrição perfeita de Tsunayoshi.– Não é o momento Nono, Tsuna ainda não está pronto e empurrá-lo cedo demais para o comando pode acabar destruindo-o. – e com uma delicadeza surpreendente Reborn depositou a xícara e o pires dobre a mesa posta para si e para o velho Vongola. Empurrou levemente a fedora em sua cabeça e centrou seus infantis e sérios olhos, não no idoso, ou em Timoteo, mas no seu chefe, no homem que o contratou para treinar o herdeiro do maior império do sub-mundo da máfia. – Tsuna vai herdar a Vongola, eu sei disso. Mas o momento não é esse. Nossa ida ao futuro o pressionou demais e também mostrou, não apenas a mim, mas a todos os Guardiões, que Sawada Tsunayoshi possui tantos segredos quanto deixou visível. – e assim as pequenas mãos do bebê fecharam-se em punhos enquanto Leon tremia sob a fedora, angustiado pelos sentimentos diversos que cruzavam a face de vidro de seu mestre. – Ele esta escondendo alguma coisa e eu preciso descobrir o que é.

Observou a pequena figura por alguns instantes, nunca Timoteo vira o grande Reborn expressar tantos sentimentos de uma vez só; e se havia algo que o levava a aquele estado, certamente era algo que precisava ser analisado. E então ele sorriu antes de dizer:

\- Alguns segredos devem permanecer escondidos, Reborn. – sussurrou-o, mesmo tendo certa curiosidade sobre como seu neto conseguira esconder algo do maior assassino do mundo, isso sem contar o fato de que Vongola Nono encontrava-se curioso sobre o tal segredo.

\- E outros segredos matam pessoas. – devolveu a questão puxando a fedora para encobrir seu olhar. – Irei descobrir o que ele esconde. – dito isso acenou levemente antes de descer da cadeira e sair do aposento.

Quando viu-se sozinho o velho não deixou de suspirar, cansado. Dera um leve aceno, dispensando seus guardiões para suas funções, ou para o que quer que queiram fazer; logo deu as costas e retornou ao próprio escritório.

Largou o corpo sobre a poltrona antes de solar um suspiro pesaroso. Seus olhos cansados dançaram entre os poucos papeis que ali se encontravam, mas logo pararam sobre as próprias mãos. Soltando mais um suspiro o velho girou a cadeira, fixando o olhar na grande janela que havia atrás de sua mesa esta cujas cortinas longas e vermelhas impediam qualquer visão do lado de fora. E com leveza levou a mão direita ao pulso esquerdo, puxando levemente a manga e deixando a mostra a pele fina, lisa, onde uma cicatriz em particular lhe chama a atenção, esta escorria pelo pulso em um ponto critico; fatal.

Uma lembrança de muito tempo atrás; era o que aquela cicatriz era. Uma lembrança.

Um _pesadelo_.

 

(...)

 

**Sábado, 19 de julho de 2014, 07:37 AM**

**Localização: Namimori, Japão – Residência dos Sawada.**

**Nota: O fato de eu não saber o que fazer comigo mesmo me destrói. Tento me entender, juro, eu tento. Mas quanto mais eu penso, mais me confundo.**

Lentamente seu olhos se abriram deparado-se com as cores claras da parede onde sua cama encostava-se. Podia sentir seu travesseiro meio úmido e amaldiçoou-se quando as cenas cruéis do pesadelo que tivera ainda se encontravam muito claras em sua mente. Maldições, fora isso que praguejara em silêncio enquanto agradecia mentalmente por Reborn encontrar-se na Itália – claro que isso era devido a um chamado de seu avô – e retornaria apenas dali a dois dias, apesar de que o retorno de seu tutor não trazia bons sentimentos para si. Sua intuição lhe alertava que algo estava para vir junto a seu tutor.

 Virou-se sobre o leito cravando seus olhos castanhos vazios no teto de tom neutro. A claridade batia em sua visão através das fendas na cortina da janela e, mesmo que minimamente, isso o fazia sorrir. O dia prometia ser bem ensolarado e pacifico, na medida do possível.

Ficou em silêncio apenas apreciando os mínimos sons que se faziam presentes em toda residência. Provavelmente Lambo, I-Pin e Fuuta ainda estivessem dormindo, um sono dos anjos, enquanto Nana preparava calmamente o café da manhã para todos e cantarolava baixo uma musica qualquer de sua infância.

Com suavidade a cabeça do castanho pendeu para a lateral proporcionando ao mesmo uma visão ampla do aposento e uma vista perfeita da porta, esta que ele notou estar trancada como toda manhã sempre estava. Não tardou para que retornasse a posição anterior, mas, desta vez, erguendo as mãos para fitar os pulsos enfaixados – dormentes. Por baixo das camadas o sangue já encontrava-se coagulado contra as ataduras, e Tsunayoshi sorriu diante da sensação agradável que sentia, do formigamento, das picadas leves, onde os cortes haviam sido feitos.

Sentou-se sobre a cama desviando seus olhos castanhos das mãos pálidas para fitar as brechas dispostas pelas cortinas em sua janela. Tinha que levantar, afinal, prometera a seus amigos – principalmente a Hayato e Takeshi – que iriam fazer um piquenique aquela manhã. Com um suspiro abandonou o próprio leito aconchegante e quente, e seguiu caminho para o banheiro a fim de começar, realmente, o dia.

Não possui nenhum desejo ou esperança para aquele dia em particular, apenas queria que ele passasse o mais rápido possível e, se tivesse sorte, que os valentões esquecessem-se de si e/ou não cruzassem caminho consigo.

 

(...)

 

**Terça-feira, 21 de julho de 2024, 07:02 PM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Vongola.**

**Nota: As pessoas mudam. E muitas vezes tornam-se o que mais temiam.**

 

Relaxou os ombros antes de um suspiro pesaroso escapar de seus lábios. Quanto tempo já fazia que estava ali apenas sentado em sua poltrona lendo e relendo relatórios, assinando aqueles que necessitavam de sua assinatura e comprovação, dispensando para subordinados – aqueles que, como Gokudera era no passado, o reverenciavam e seguiam fielmente como cães adestrados – cartas que deveriam seguir para os destinatários corretos.

Estar ali não era como havia imaginado. Aquele trabalho não era o que pretendia, nunca foi, nem o que imaginava. Quero dizer, quem levantaria a possibilidade de que chefes da máfia passavam grande parte do dia lendo relatórios de pesquisas, de empresas, de missões e tudo o que era preciso. Aquilo era um pesadelo para Tsunayoshi e uma tortura excruciante cada vez que seus pulsos cobertos – tanto pelas mangas longas quanto pelas ataduras – roçavam sobre a madeira rústica da mesa causando-lhe a enervada sensação de que precisava de um corte, apenas um.

Um que seria seguido por outro e outro, e outro, e outro... E quando saísse do torpor já seria tarde, e tantos ferimentos quanto o necessário espalhavam-se por si; e não adiantava tentar controlar-se, aquele vicio era maior e mais forte, só perdia para o estresse diário que acumulava-se até levá-lo a aquelas ações. Era um maldito ciclo vicioso de atos pecaminosos e masoquistas, e Tsunayoshi sabia disso muito bem – bem até demais talvez -, ele queria mudar isso, mas não conseguia, não mais...

\- Se ao menos... - lamentou-se. - Se ao menos alguém houvesse notado... – sussurrou, cessando os movimentos com a caneta para poder fitar o pouco das ataduras que apareciam. E poucos segundos após, tornou a continuar a assinar o papel e ler o que faltava. O jantar já se aproximava, e ele ainda tinha de tomar banho para poder se juntar a alguns de seus Guardiões para a refeição noturna.

Mas mesmo com tudo aquilo, mesmo com todo o trabalho diário, com toda presença perto de si; o Don não conseguia deixar de questionar-se como poderia ser sua vida se houvessem o descoberto, se houvessem ajudado-o, impedindo-o de prosseguir com aquelas ações dia após dia.

Os minutos se arrastaram a seu ver, mas antes que se desse conta estava se erguendo de sua poltrona a fim de seguir para o quarto; o que claramente não se tornou possível após ouvir batidas ecoarem por todo o cômodo, estas que provinham de sua porta.

Suspirou, largando-se novamente sobre o assento extremamente macio.

\- Entre. – informou, não tardando em deparar-se com um sorriso largo e branco do seu irmão mais velho, Dino Cavallone. – Dino-nii? Pensei que estivesse em Veneza com Uni e Layla checando com Dantes a deportação da Famiglia Scuro...

E assim o loiro riu, suave, enquanto coçava a nuca – arrepiando os cabelos agora curtos - de forma constrangida. Sabia que estava esquecendo algo, e esse ‘algo’ era de avisar para o irmão menor que o processo de deportação da “escória”, de acordo com os chefes da Giglio Nero e Trad 6, ocorrera mais cedo que o previsto e sem muitas complicações.

\- Desculpe, desculpe. – riu sem graça. – Eu me esqueci de avisar que ocorreu tudo antes do previsto. - E então o castanho piscou, desconcertado. – Mas não se preocupe _otouto_ , não ocorreu nenhum problema inesperado. – e vendo o suspiro de alívio de seu irmão menor, Dino não pode deixar de sorrir, mas, claro, que tal sorriso diminuíra exponencialmente quando seu olhar deparara-se com algumas ataduras envolvendo o pulso fino do castanho que, sem perceber, a manga do terno havia escorrido revelando algo que não deveria. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com seu pulso? – questionou, preocupado.

Em segundo todo o corpo do castanho congelou, claro que o sorriso nos lábios do mesmo congelara de uma forma que chegava a ser indescritível já que o mesmo não deixava de transmitir uma aura positiva.

\- Está tudo bem Dino. – sorriu, envergonhado. – Foi apenas uma torção leve que tive outro dia. – e nem com a desculpa completamente idiota, o loiro desconfiou, afinal, seu irmãozinho não tinha pelo que mentir para si e, também, ele estava sorrindo, não podia ser algo serio; era o Tsuna, afinal, seu doce e gentil irmãozinho que não seria capaz de mentir para si, ou para nenhum de seus Guardiões. – Por que não fica para jantar aqui? – questionou o castanho, ainda sorrindo, largando tudo sobre a mesa e erguendo-se, aproximou-se do loiro, ainda de pé frente a sua mesa, e passando o braço sobre os ombros do mesmo o guiou para fora do aposento.

\- Está mesmo tudo bem com seu pulso Tsuna? – questionou, após alguns minutos, logo quando encontravam-se próximo a sala de jantar. E novamente o moreno o olhara nos olhos. O castanho tão suave e surpreendentemente profundo o engoliu numa certeza absoluta de que estava tudo perfeitamente bem.

\- É claro que sim. – e o loiro nunca ouvira aquele tom de voz confiante vindo do menor, mas, obviamente, Tsunayoshi estava crescendo, se desenvolvendo, e mais do que nunca tinha de ter um tom de voz como aquele, com uma autoridade e uma certeza avassaladora. E toda aquela confiança e autoridade, todo o sentimentalismo que mostrava que o Sawada estava se transformando em alguém incrivelmente temido, poderoso e incrível; apenas fez com que o Don Cavallone sorriso num orgulho genuíno.

Mais uma vez ninguém notou. Foi uma atuação perfeita, esplendida, digna de filme; e Tsunayoshi queria mudar isso a todo custo. Mas o que o castanho não percebeu, ao menos não naquele momento, fora o leve brilho que piscara em seu anel Vongola, claro que, isso antes de voltar a apagar-se como se aquilo nunca houvesse acontecido, mas obviamente acontecera e, certamente, tornaria a acontecer novamente.

E outro fato que passou despercebido pelo menor fora o par de olhos obsidianos que o fitou, mudos; eles o analisavam diante de cada ação e movimento. E quando Tsunayoshi buscara a dureza de olhar que o analisava de forma meticulosa, pode deparar-se com Reborn, ou apenas uma parte do mesmo, já que o homem mesclava-se facilmente as sombras como o assassino profissional que era, digno do titulo de melhor do mundo.

Sorrira para ele, mas o silêncio e a frieza vieram imparciais, e apesar de o Sawada estar acostumado a tudo aquilo vindo de seu tutor – afinal este parecia ainda mais diferente a cada dia que passava – o castanho ainda sim não pode deixar de não se incomodar com aqueles olhos tão profundamente misteriosos.

Dizendo a Dino que fosse para a sala de jantar sem a si junto, o Don seguiu para o próprio quarto, alegando ter de precisar de um banho e de uma muda nova de roupas antes de jantar; obviamente o loiro compreendera e seguira seu rumo – com um silencioso Romário atrás de si, este que estivera sempre presente, apenas limitando-se a observar e ouvir -, tal como Tsunayoshi, entretanto este cessara seus passos logo quando vira-se no interior do próprio aposento.

Os pulsos e todas as cicatrizes coçando, a alma pulsando, sua intuição – mais do que nunca – lhe avisando que algo aconteceria em breve, muito breve. Mas o pior de tudo, não era o fato de que seus olhos brincavam de um lado para outro, esperando, rezando para que o ex-Arcobaleno do Sol não o seguisse, apesar de que a batida suave da porta de seu aposento, seguida pelo som da tranca sendo fechada, destruiu todas as suas expectativas.

Engoliu em seco, virando-se para Reborn enquanto um sorriso de porcelana vinha a seus lábios mudos. Tinha medo de que o moreno descobrisse sobre seu pequeno pecado, era seu maior medo desde que era adolescente; mal conseguia compreender como estava conseguindo esconder aquilo até agora...

\- Tsuna... – sussurrou o homem puxando sua fedora para esconder o brilho enigmático de seus olhos. Sob o ombro do moreno Leon tremeu, visivelmente assustado e abalado, com seus olhos grandes ainda mais abertos que o normal enquanto a cauda tremia junto às patas curtas e finas. Algo ruim estava para acontecer, da mesma forma como sua intuição lhe avisara.

\- Reborn. – sussurrou-o, ainda sorrindo. – Precisa de algo? – a questão veio aos lábios do castanho antes mesmo de este conseguir se deter. Num piscar de olhos a figura imponente do maior assassino do mundo encontrava-se a sua frente o segurando pelos pulsos feridos. – Reborn...?

\- Por quê? – questionou o assassino erguendo o olhar para as orbes castanho-douradas, estas que fitaram a imensidão negra abalada e surpresa, com uma pitada de choque. – Por que isso? – indagou mais uma vez, indicando os pulsos que, naquele momento, doíam como nunca, mas, ao ver do Sawada, estava sendo uma dor até mesmo prazerosa.

Tsunayoshi não negava que era masoquista, ao menos não para si mesmo quando estava sozinho no próprio aposento, um maldito masoquista que pensara em se matar varias vezes.

Inclinando levemente a cabeça, de forma que até o deixou com certa doçura na aparência, o Don retorquiu:

\- Do que está falando Reborn?

Rangendo os dentes, sabendo que não obteria resposta alguma naquele momento, não sem provas verdadeiras, o homem de cabelos negros virou-se, destrancou a porta e saiu em passos duros pelo corredor da mansão.

Novamente sozinho, tudo o que o castanho conseguiu fazer foi seguir para a porta e fechá-la novamente, trancando-a, e logo em seguida apoiando suas costas na madeira que o separava do corredor enquanto o corpo escorria em direção ao chão. Engoliu em seco algumas vezes, os lábios ainda estampavam o sorriso de vidro que dera ao ex-Arcobaleno antes de o mesmo sair bruscamente, mas seus olhos arregalados apenas transmitiam todo o terror que o assombrava naquele momento.

Mas diante de tudo, apenas uma coisa rodava em sua mente, repassando todas as suas ações e palavras que havia dito naquele dia e em todos os outros que antecederam a ele. Mas nada, _nada_ , que fizera publicamente – ou próximo dos amigos e/ou aliados – poderia dar alguma pista de todo o pecado que cometera por tantos e tantos anos.

E só quando o sorriso quebrara-se, quando seus olhos já não mais conseguiam se manter abertos e ocultaram o dourado que os havia tomado, quando as mãos tremulas agarraram-se firmemente ao tecido da calça; fora que Sawada Tsunayoshi sussurrar a única palavra que, certamente, lhe atormentaria por um longe período.

\- Como...?

 

(...)

 

**Terça-feira, 22 de julho de 2014, 12:59 PM**

**Localização: Namimori, Japão – Residência dos Sawada.**

**Nota: Dê valor às pessoas enquanto elas estão por perto, pois saudade não será motivo suficiente para que elas voltem.**

 

Quieto o moreno abaixou o celular enquanto seus olhos parcialmente arregalados fixavam-se no chão. Apertou fortemente o aparelho telefônico nos dedos, mas, obviamente, não usando força o suficiente para quebrá-lo. Engoliu em seco antes de largar o corpo sobre a própria cama agradecendo aos céus por estar sozinho em seu quarto.

Itália. Reborn e seu Avô queriam a si na Itália.

Eles não pediram sua presença, exigiram-na – ao menos o Arcobaleno o fizera -, mas ainda sim... Deixar sua mãe aberta a qualquer ataque de algum inimigo estava totalmente fora de seus planos, mas não era apenas por isso, seus Guardiões também deveriam ir consigo e não seria fácil controlar alguns deles em território mafioso – ainda mais um destes sendo Hibari Kyoya, se este fosse é claro.

Inspirou e respirou, profundamente. Precisava pensar em uma forma de contar a mãe sobre a viajem a Itália, sobre a máfia e sobre sua posição dentro da mesma... Ainda havia seu pai, tinha de contar a respeito dele também, e dos supostos amigos que os visitavam de vez em quando...

\- Merda... – resmungou, arremessando o celular contra a parede oposta a sua cama. O aparelho chocou-se num baque alto e logo passos foram ouvidos através do corredor.

\- Tsu-kun? – chamou a doce voz de Nana. – Está tudo bem? – e lentamente a mulher abriu a porta do quarto do filho, deparando-se com o mesmo deitado sobre a cama com um braço cobrindo os olhos. Assim sorriu com a cena. – Querido você esta começando a ficar preguiçoso. – riu-a de forma tímida e única.

A mulher ficara parada por uns instantes apenas apreciando o seu adorado filho, já um adolescente, deitado aparentemente adormecido. E quando esta já dava as costas e retirava-se do local, a voz de Tsunayoshi ecoara.

\- Mãe... – chamou, baixo, mas a mulher de cabelos castanhos, estes que já passavam dos ombros, ainda sim o ouviu.

\- Sim querido? – e então ela se aproximou-se, não hesitando em sentar ao lado do rapaz e passar a mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados do mesmo. Antes que pudesse dar-se conta o menino já a abraçava pela cintura, escondendo a face avermelhada do rosto surpreso da mulher. – Tsu-kun?

\- Eu amo você mamãe... – sussurrou-o, sentindo-a novamente acariciar seus cabelos. – Não importa o que pense de mim, eu sempre vou amar você.

\- Tsu-kun... – e um sorriso gentil se abrira nos lábios da mulher, a face de surpresa prontamente desaparecera enquanto a mulher de cabelos castanhos olhava terna seu querido filho. – Eu também amo você querido. – disse-a enquanto acariciava os fios acastanhados espetados.

E apesar das palavras ditas com tanto carinho e amor, o Sawada mais novo ainda sim temeu o futuro, pois ele era inevitável. Engolindo o choro, agarrou-se mais fortemente a mãe, apreciando a companhia da mesma naquele momento, apreciando a companhia de sua progenitora mais do que em qualquer outro momento, afinal, podia perdê-la num piscar de olhos caso sua localização e identidade fossem descobertas pela máfia. Mas não era apenas por isso que Tsunayoshi a abraçava e se expressava tão diretamente assim, era por que ele tinha medo de que sua mãe descobrisse sobre a verdade do império que ele herdaria e que, após isso, o repudiasse. Isso, certamente, seria o fim de seu mundo.

 _Por favor._ Implorou a um Deus que nunca acreditara. _Não a tire de mim._

Da maneira mais dolorosa ele descobrira – dali a um par de anos – que tal pedido jamais fora atendido.

 


	3. Solicitude.

Ato I

Solicitude.

 

~~

 

**Quinta-feira, 24 de julho de 2014, 03:02 PM**

**Localização: Namimori, Japão – Parque de Namimori.**

**Nota: Eu não pedi para ser tão complicado assim.**

Sorriu para os amigos se divertindo, claro que o faziam de sua maneira cada um. Em um canto viu Kyoya atravessar a rua, dirigindo-se ao mais distante possível de todos, mesmo que fosse férias para si e para todos os alunos de Nami-Chuu o prefeito iria: ou supervisionar a escola a fim de protegê-la de quaisquer Vândalos, ou rondar a cidade em busca de qualquer mal-feitor para que possa _mordê-lo até a morte._

Voltando-se a seus amigos viu Yamamoto rir de um Gokudera vermelho de raiva, entre eles Kyoko, uma ruiva de cabelos curtos – sua antiga paixão juvenil -, ria de forma singela enquanto a amiga da mesma, Hana, resmungava sobre garotos serem alguma espécie nova de macacos e que deveriam ser expostas num zoológico. Chrome sorria timidamente enquanto acariciava a cabeça de Lambo.

\- Boss? – fora sua frágil Nevoa quem o despertara de devaneios. Sentiu a face tornar-se um tanto mais quente ao notar que continuava a fitar a garota de cabelos azulados. – Está tudo bem? – sim, naquele momento sim; mas era passageiro, sempre é. E apesar de querer tanto dizer isso, o castanho sorriu, apesar das bochechas ainda marcadas pelo um tímido tom de rosa.

\- Está sim... Eu estava apenas pensando sobre a viagem que vou ter que fazer. – mentiu, de forma tão simples como sempre fora para si praticar tal desonra.

\- V-Viagem? – gaguejou um alarmado Hayato. O castanho acenou de forma afirmativa, assim ganhando a atenção daqueles a sua volta.

\- Para onde, Tsuna-kun? – questionou Kyoko, mal notando a careta que o albino lhe direcionara por ser interrompido bem no momento em que indagaria sobre aquilo; e apesar da curiosidade sobre o destino de seu chefe, Gokudera Hayato não pode deixar de contrair a face em irritação pela moça de cabelos ruivos tentar infiltrar-se na vida particular de seu querido Décimo. Não que ele também não fizesse o mesmo com uma freqüência anormal.

Mordiscou levemente um dos sanduíches feitos pela ruiva – um dos poucos que haviam sobrado depois que Ryohei passara ali durante uma corrida matinal – e voltou o olhar para a morena que acompanhava a ruiva esta que lhe olhou de forma cerrada e especulativa.

\- Itália. Vovô e Reborn me querem por lá pelo restante das férias. – assumiu, não desviando o olhar. – Antes disso... Vocês já contaram a Hana? – questionou tão abertamente e direto quanto achou possível. – É justo ela saber... – informou diante da face surpresa exposta pela Sasagawa. – Antes ela nos ajudou mesmo sem saber no que estávamos envolvidos, acho mais do que justo contarmos a ela, agora, sobre o que está acontecendo. – e balançando a cabeça o castanho não pode deixar de entristecer levemente seu olhar. Era fácil para si aquilo, assim como era notoriamente fácil sorrir enganando a todos sobre seu coração. – Devemos isso a ela e a muito mais gente... – e então suspirou. – Além do mais é mais fácil proteger alguém quando eles sabem o perigo que correm.

\- Oe, Tsunayoshi, eu não estou entendendo nada! – alegou a Kurokawa. – Explique isso agora! – exigiu-a de forma tão informal e direto que o albino rangera os dentes para a figura inquisitória.

\- Sua--

\- Está tudo bem, Hayato. – cortou o castanho seu timbre de voz nunca fora tão sério e direto e, diante daquilo, até mesmo as palavras de Hana haviam sumido.

Nunca ninguém havia presenciado aquele olhar tão centrado e dourado, que queimava numa paixão avassaladora e tentadora. Nunca haviam ouvido aquele timbre sério, direto e rouco que enlouqueceria e encantaria até o mais bruto coração. E a Kurokawa ouviu, palavra por palavra, não acreditando, não querendo acreditar; mas cada frase, cada contexto, encaixava-se tão perfeitamente, explicava tantas e tantas questões, retirava tantas duvidas; e enquanto ouvia, deliciando-se numa voz tão perfeita e magnífica, a adolescente sequer percebeu o coração latejante em seu peito, a admiração lhe subia pela garganta e a garota poderia prometer ali, naquele momento, que seguiria Tsunayoshi pelo resto da vida se ele mantivesse aquela magnífica personalidade permanentemente.

\- Eu já entendi. – disse-a, ao fim, silenciando as palavras do futuro Don. – Máfia... Em? – e então a morena deu uma respiração profunda enquanto, ao seu lado, murmurando desculpas ininteligíveis e tendo os olhos lacrimejantes, Kyoko esperava o veredicto final da melhor amiga. – Bom, pelo visto as aulas de tiro que mamãe me deu vão servir para alguma coisa. – comentou-a. – Pode me arrumar uma arma... – e assim ela sorriu, presunçosa e divertida, expressões que a ruiva jamais havia visto na melhor amiga tão protetora. – Chefe.

\- Chefe? – questionou Tsunayoshi, surpreso por aquelas palavras, perguntas e, mais surpreso ainda, por a garota não fazer nada contra e aceitar de forma tão pacifica aquilo tudo. E então veio a risada de Yamamoto quebrando a tensão que ameaçava formar-se.

\- Isso quer dizer que a Hana vai jogar conosco, certo Tsuna? – indagou-o, divertido.

\- Seu idiota! – gritou Gokudera. – Essa--

\- Hayato... – chamara o Sawada, imediatamente ganhando a atenção do albino, cujos olhos brilhavam excitados por atender algum desejo de seu querido chefe; mas apesar disso a atenção do adolescente estava na garota de cabelos escuros que sorria para Kyoko, confortando a mesma com algumas poucas palavras. – Hayato enquanto eu estiver de viagem quero que faça uma explicação mais detalhada a respeito de nós, dos aliados, inimigos, e tudo o que for necessário para as garotas. – e com isso obteve a atenção das garotas. – Haru me disse que se tornaria forte para estar conosco, trabalhando ao lado da Famiglia e a ajudando a crescer; e você Kyoko, qual será sua escolha?

\- Haru-chan... Também... – sussurrou-a. E então vincara a testa, em sua mente mil e uma possibilidades para o futuro, rondavam. Mas, sobre todas elas, ela percebia que não importava o que seguisse, não importava a profissão que aderisse, sempre estaria em risco, sempre ameaçaria a Famiglia por sua fraqueza estúpida. Sempre seria um maldito estorvo a todos. – Eu não quero mais ser um estorvo... – murmurou para si. – Eu vou me tornar forte para ajudar a Famiglia! – e a determinação brilhou em seus olhos fazendo o castanho sorrir suavemente.

\- Hayato confiarei a você para me passar relatórios sobre o desenvolvimento das garotas. – o timbre de voz fora direto e sério, era uma ordem obscurecida por um pedido que o albino cumpriria como se sua vida dependesse disso.

\- Sim Décimo!

\- Takeshi você dará aulas de _kendo_ para Haru. – comunicou. – Ela tem um talento para _poison coocking_ , então deixarei para Bianchi tratar sobre isso depois, mas ela havia me perguntado se você a ensinaria a arte da espada... – e assim o Sawada sorriu. – deixe-me orgulhoso Yamamoto Takeshi.

\- Sim Tsuna. – e apesar da resposta descontraída, sob o sorriso fácil e branco havia o desejo que queimava apenas para poder orgulhar o amigo, por que mesmo que não dissesse aquilo com palavras audíveis Yamamoto Takeshi queria, acima de todas as coisas, orgulhar Tsunayoshi, seu amigo, seu _chefe_.

\- E eu... Tsuna-kun? – pronunciou-se a Sasagawa.

E assim o Sawada suspirou. Seria complicado encontrar alguém disposto a, não apenas ajudar a ruiva, mas também suportar a atitude super-protetora do irmão mais velho da mesma.

\- Boss? – questionou a Dokuro, esta sabia que seria difícil, ainda mais com o irmão que a ruiva possuía.

\- Você possuía as mesmas chamas que seu irmão, chamas do Sol, posso vê-las brilhando em seus olhos. – e todos, acima de qualquer um a Kurokawa, centrarão sua atenção no chefe ali presente. – A propriedade é Ativação, e isso lhe da à capacidade para curar tornando-lhe uma espécie de médica. Obviamente seria bom você treinar em primeiro lugar algo de longo alcance...

\- Eu quero aprender a lutar. – interrompeu-a, surpreendendo o Don por suas palavras. – Meu irmão, como você disse Tsuna-kun, possui chamas do Sol também e ele luta, então eu...

\- Seu irmão é--

\- Eu vou lutar, Tsuna. – anunciou-a, determinada, e quase passou despercebido pelo castanho o amarelo brilhante que piscara nos olhos grandes da garota, _quase_. – Usarei armas, como o Kyoya-kun, lutarei com tonfas, como ele. Já me decidi!

\- Apenas tome cuidado. – murmurou Tsunayoshi, suavizando o olhar para a moça ruiva que um dia tanto amara. – Kyoya não é alguém que pegará leve caso concorde com isso, então, por favor, tome cuidado Kyoko-chan.

\- Pode deixar Tsuna-kun! – sorriu-a, tendo a ação devolvida pelo castanho.

\- E, Chrome... – chamou-a. – Você virá comigo para a Itália. – afirmou, recebendo apenas um aceno tímido em resposta. Em poucos segundos as conversas se restabeleceram, desta vez, com argumentos cada vez mais inferiores e inúteis entre as brigas que aconteciam.

Assim o sorriso nos lábios do Sawada tornara-se menor, chegando a ser apenas um leve curvar de lábios enquanto este erguia o olhar para o céu que aos poucos obscurecia-se elo fim da tarde. Logo teria de voltar para casa e despejar mais verdades, estas que cairiam sobre sua doce mãe. O que ela faria? Era o que questionava-se. Como reagiria?

Será que estava fazendo o certo em seguir aquela carta?

 

(...)

 

**Domingo, 26 de julho de 2024, 00:02 AM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Vongola.**

**Nota: Arrependimento de nada adianta. As coisas que você perdeu, nunca voltarão.**

 

Jogou-se sobre a cama, demasiadamente cansado. Podia sentir cada músculo bem treinado de seu corpo lhe enviar sinais de desgaste, mesmo que isso não se devesse a alguma atividade física, ou mesmo ao excesso de trabalho. Tsunayoshi estava tão imensamente centrado e com suas defesas psicológicas em estado de alerta, que mal podia conter o próprio corpo de retesar os músculos e acabar os fatigando devido à pressão sobre os mesmos.

Tomou uma respiração profunda enquanto retirava os sapatos e as meias. Ergueu-se da cama, afrouxando a gravata no processo. Seguiu em direção ao banheiro despindo-se da gravata negra, do paletó e da camisa social alaranjada. Já no interior do cômodo, nada pequeno por sinal, desfez-se de suas ultimas peças de roupa antes de adentrar no box e ligar o chuveiro no mais quente possível.

O choque térmico foi imediato. A água quente chocou-se contra seu couro cabeludo e escorreu por seu cabelo e corpo dando-lhe um prazer desumano quando cada músculo relaxava e se adaptava ao calor exorbitante. Fechou os olhos, apreciando o pequeno mundo de paz que se formava naquele momento; sem Reborn para colocá-lo contra a parede, exigindo respostas que travavam-lhe a garganta, sem Hayato o mimando, sem reuniões chatas ou Famiglias tentando matá-lo. Apenas a paz, pura e sublime, coisa que só poderia desfrutar em longos banhos quentes, porque mesmo em seus sonhos alguém vinha lhe atormentar.

Naquele momento não havia nada de errado com sua vida. Ele não era um mafioso, ele não tinha um passado do qual arrependia-se amargamente, ele não era um homem cujas ações loucamente precisas poderiam – um dia – empurrá-lo para a porcaria de um tumulo. Era só Tsunayoshi Sawada, um homem, com uma vida, com ambições, com arrependimentos e com um único amor que jamais poderia ter em seus braços.

Suspirou, abaixando a cabeça e abrindo os olhos para fixá-los - estes que já abandonaram o ouro para tornarem-se um chocolate obscurecido – em suas mãos, tremulas. Estava com medo, não negava, estava _morrendo_ de medo de Reborn, tinha medo do que o ex-tutor seria capaz de fazer para mostrar a todos os Guardiões a pequena gama de fraquezas que afogavam o castanho todos os malditos dias de sua vida. Mas não era apenas isso que devorava, ainda mais, a pouca sanidade que sobrava a Tsunayoshi. Ele tinha medo da reação de seus amigos. Tinha medo dos mesmos descobrirem quando aquele pequeno vício havia tido inicio. Tinha medo de eles verem as razões por trás das maculas. Tinha medo de eles descobrirem as verdades por trás das tantas mentiras que o Sawada contou para que pudessem ter a perfeita vida que tinham nos dias atuais. E antes que pudesse conter as lágrimas já rolavam por sua face, queimando a pele muito mais do que a água fervente que vinha do chuveiro acima de si.

Os minutos correram livres. A água quente já deixava de ser tão quente, sequer era morna sob a pele, parecia simples, fria, natural. Quando seus pés já doíam tanto quanto seu peito latejava, quando não já podia mais suportar ficar de pé devido à exaustão física e mental. O castanho desligou o chuveiro, puxou a toalha – envolvendo-a na cintura – e abandonou o banheiro, sem sequer dar-se ao vago luxo de ver o próprio reflexo no espelho sob a pia marmórea, não precisava, ele sabia o que veria, sabia da catástrofe que o fitaria de volta com olhos vermelhos fundos e escuros.

Jogando-se novamente sobre a cama, o Don fitou o dossel que se erguia em tons scarlets com detalhes em dourado ouro. Talvez, doze anos atrás, jamais cogitasse viver em tanto luxo e em meio ao submundo da máfia Italiana; na verdade, doze anos atrás Tsunayoshi sequer possuía alguma esperança para o futuro, sua vida - tal como seus passos e planos para o futuro - era nada mais que uma folha branca com rabiscos e mais rabiscos, sem possibilidades ou expectativas. Nada. Ele era patético e inútil. Fraco. Apenas um pedaço de carne que ocupava espaço no mundo. E nesses momentos, quando sentia-se inútil e facilmente substituível, era que sua mãe lhe aparecia, como um anjo em toda sua graça e bondade; ela lhe fazia sorrir novamente, ela lhe dava a motivação para acordar no dia seguinte e ir para a escola apesar de todo bullying e todas as decepções. E apenas por lembrar-se da figura bondosa de sua mãe, seus olhos afogavam-se em dores e o peito tornara a latejar.

Queria Nana ali consigo. Para lhe ajudar, lhe acalentar as dores, lhe guiar quando fosse preciso. Desejava sua progenitora ao seu lado naquele momento de precisão, mesmo que fosse apenas para abraçá-lo e dizer que o amava que sempre estaria ao lado dele não importa o que; como havia feito até alguns bons anos atrás. Mas o Don Vongola sabia que não seria mais assim. Sua linda, doce e angelical mãe; não estaria mais ao seu lado para lhe ajudar e apoiar; ela nunca mais lhe abraçaria e sorriria para si, para seu pai, para qualquer um de seus amigos, ou mesmo para Reborn. E isso tudo era por culpa sua. Por que fora tolo e ingênuo. Por que ele acreditou que ela compreenderia a si depois de todos esses anos mantida sob proteção, que ainda ficaria ao seu lado não importando o que, mesmo que ele já fosse um homem formado que abraçara a máfia da mesma forma com que abraçava o afeto disponibilizado pela mulher que um dia fora a matriarca Sawada.

\- Mamãe... – sussurrou, num rouco e fraco japonês. Sentia tanta saudade da mulher de cabelos castanhos que não conseguia por em palavras, mas sabia que isso era o preço de suas escolhas. Era o preço da verdade.

Engolindo o choro, Tsunayoshi escorreu a mão pela seda da colcha da cama antes de agarrar o celular próximo a montanha de travesseiros que se erguia mais ao lado. Puxou o aparelho para frente de si e digitou o numero que tanto conhecia antes de lavar o telefone ao ouvido. Ouviu o chamado por alguns bons longos minutos antes de a voz da secretaria eletrônica soar.

\- Mamãe... – começou, em japonês. – Eu... Eu só liguei para dizer que... Sinto sua falta. – o timbre veio rouco e amargurado. O arrependimento lhe destroçava por dentro, mas eram as conseqüências, nunca prometera enfrentá-las, apenas suportá-las; mas isso não o impedia de tentar algum contato para com a mulher. – Eu... E-Eu sinto muito, Mãe. – e ao fim desligou e aparelho, largando-se em qualquer lugar sobre o leito macio.

Silenciou-se por alguns minutos. Apenas nesses momentos, em que a solidão era a única companhia, é que o Don permitia-se quebrar, por que ninguém compreenderia sua dor e seus desejos mais obscuros. E ele desejava tantas coisas que certamente não poder-se-iam ser dadas a si, ou mesmo atendidas por qualquer um de seus guardiões. Ele desejava desaparecer, mas sabia que, tanto não teria tal desejo atendido, como também não poderia simplesmente partir e deixar seus preciosos amigos a deriva naquele mundo devasso. Precisava suportar, tinha de suportar. Por si. Por todos. Tinha de ser forte tanto pela Vongola, quando para si mesmo. Iria se erguer com aquele peso – e tantos outros – sobre seus ombros; fizera isso todo dia, fazia isso todas as semanas, todos os meses, todos os anos desde que a mãe o renegara. E amanha não podia ser diferente. Ele precisava apenas de controle. Precisava apenas afogar seus demônios e lembrá-los de que ele, _e apenas ele_ , tinha o controle.

Erguendo-se de sua cama o moreno seguiu para o guarda-roupa. Vestiu simples calças de algodão branco e pegou um moletom azul-escuro, mas não o vestiu, optando por – primeiramente – trocar as ataduras em seus pulsos, estas que estavam encharcadas devido a seu breve esquecimento de tirá-las durante o banho. Ao fundo do guarda-roupa, abaixo de um par de tabuas soltas, um compartimento secreto escondia uma pequena caixa musical, onde suas amigas tão antigas residiam, apenas esperando para serem usadas. Tomando a pequena caixinha de musica – isso não sem antes verificar se a porta estava devidamente trancada, se as janelas não estavam fechadas e as cortinas ocultavam qualquer movimentação no interior do cômodo – o Don voltou para a cama, ainda com a toalha sobre os ombros, levando o moletom e a caixa pequena.

Desenrolou as ataduras molhadas dos ante-braços, logo tendo a visão familiar de todas as cicatrizes que se espalhavam sem dó pela área de ambos os braços. Era tão pacificamente nostálgico apreciar as marcas de seu passado. Tomando uma respiração profunda o homem abriu a caixa, não tardando em ser recebido pelas brilhantes lâminas que com o tempo vinham a ser substituídas por outras mais e mais afiadas – apesar de que isso era tudo o que o castanho substituía já que o mesmo não tinha coragem para abandonar aquela caixa musical que presenciara desde o primeiro corte até os seus sofrimentos mais absurdos.

\- Já faz algum tempo não é mesmo? – sussurrou-o, sentindo os dedos coçarem para que tomasse uma das queridas _amigas_ e assim calasse os demônios que o atormentavam naquela madrugada. A lâmina da navalha brilhou a luz do aposento, aquela fora a escolhida para o julgamento daquela noite. Fitou-a, mordendo o lábio. Um corte não seria o suficiente. Nem mesmo muitos, leves, bastariam. Precisava de algo fundo, que o acalmasse. E então uma idéia lhe veio à mente.

Puxou a tolha dos ombros, dobrando-a cuidadosamente sobre a cama e depositando seu ante-braço sobre a mesma. Iria o mais profundo que pudesse, sangraria o quanto achasse necessário, e aproveitaria que Reborn fora mandado para uma missão de duas semanas para poder recuperar-se do ferimento auto-infligido. Isso. Seria perfeito. Enganar seus Guardiões e Dino seria a coisa mais fácil de fazer, seu único problema seria Uni, caso ela desejasse fazer uma visita repentina a mansão, ou então a Varia.

Respirou fundo, deixando as preocupações de lado, por agora. Só precisava sanar a dor, apenas isso. E com tal coisa em mente, afundou a lâmina na carne, puxando-a para cima num corte fundo e grotesco que alcançara o músculo, mas não o danificara o suficiente para incomodar em seus afazeres rotineiros. Limpou a lâmina na toalha e tornou a guardá-la dentro da caixa, cuja fora fechada com simplicidade; e assim retornou o olhar para o corte gritante que jorrava sangue com uma facilidade semi-igual; que espumava amarguras e de onde fluíam das dores e arrependimentos. Pouco a pouco sentia-se melhor, da mesma forma como podia ver pontos negros dançar em sua visão, mas aquilo não importava quando se estava acostumado a vê-los. Tomou uma respiração profunda, procurando manter-se longe da sonolência, ao menos por agora.

Enxugou o sangue que se empoçara sobre o membro, usando a toalha. Logo em seguida tornara a abrir a caixa de musica e pegar o rolo de ataduras que mantinha guardado ali; e cantarolando baixinho, envolveu o ferimento com a firmeza sublime de quem já possuía profissionalização naquilo. Ao fim, quando não era mais possível ver uma mancha sequer de vermelho ou rosa, prendeu a ponta final entre uma das voltas, concretizando o “tratamento”. Tomou a caixa novamente, erguendo-se – meio cambaleante – e levando-a de volta a seu lugar de origem. Retornando a cama, o castanho pegou o moletom e o vestiu, este que, caso alguém resolvesse lhe acordar antes das nove, serviria perfeitamente para esconder o recente curativo. Já a toalha ensangüentada, teria outro fim, fim tal que seria dado pelas chamas do céu que a consumiriam até nem mesmo o pó sobrar.

Após tudo, quando deitou-se sobre a cama com as luzes já apagadas, tendo em mente apenas adormecer para acordar mais tarde e retornar a seus afazeres como chefe, o moreno permitiu-se dar um pequeno sorriso triste. Mesmo depois de tudo o que fizera. Do choro. Do corte. Do sangue. Ainda tinha medo. Por que o período de alguns dias que Reborn o seguira nas sombras, o vigiando, esperando o momento para obter uma prova de seu pecado; Tsunayoshi ficara pressionado o suficiente para cessar com sua pequena dose suicida diária, isso o afogou numa abstinência que, nem mesmo um corte tão profundo como o que fizera minutos atrás, podia sanar. Agora, parando para refletir, o Sawada não sabia como o controlar o medo infindável que retornava com novos planos para si. Por que Reborn retornaria da missão e continuaria o seguindo, o vigiando, e isso enlouqueceria o Don mais do que o sofrimento interno que já o torturava.

Tsunayoshi queria que seus Guardiões descobrissem sobre aquele pequeno e doce vicio, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria. Apenas por Reborn ter descoberto isso, já o estava assombrando, se Hayato ou qualquer outro tomasse consciência daquilo... Deus, não queria imaginar. E gemendo, amargurado, o moreno deu as costas e buscou sua almejada terra dos sonhos, esperando que o sonho que lhe abraçasse fosse muito mais agradável do que a realidade na qual encontrava-se.

Para seu azar, naquela noite, o pesadelo que lhe assombrara fora a respeito do dia em que sua mãe lhe renegara.

 

(...)

 

**Quinta-feira, 24 de julho de 2014, 08:52 PM**

**Localização: Namimori, Japão – Residência dos Sawada.**

**Nota: Vai doer, mas às vezes é preciso fazer a coisa certa.**

Baixou a cabeça sentindo um calor familiar borbulhar em seu interior. Estava feito. E a mulher a sua frente, tremula, sentada sobre o sofá tinha os olhos arregalados em choque. Não conseguia acreditar, não queria acreditar. Seu doce anjo, seu pequeno Tsunayoshi estava envolvido com a máfia e isso, _essa maldição_ , era por culpa de seu marido, culpa do homem que amava com todo o coração; era culpa _sua_ por amar Iemitsu.

Os lábios entreabertos ansiavam por soltar palavras, mas estas embolaram-se com diversas outras questões e, as mesmas, pareciam responder a tantas perguntas que Nana guardou fervorosamente em seu intimo, limitando-se a fechar os olhos e ficar em silencio no fim.

\- Eu sei... Eu _compreendo_ se você quiser... – e engolindo as lágrimas que desejavam dar por sua presença, o castanho proferiu aquilo que, se fosse aceito pela mulher, se ela quisesse assim o fazer como ele disse, seria a ruína para seu frágil coração juvenil. – Se você me odiar agora... Se quiser ir embora mãe, eu vou entender... – o sorriso amargurado, pequeno, em seus lábios fora apenas um pedido mudo para que ficasse. Deus, Tsunayoshi não sabia se deveria arrepender-se de ter contado, ou se estava certo em manter sua querida mãe no escuro e ignorar o que a maldita carta que aparecera subitamente sobre sua mesa de estudos essa manhã.

E o silencio fez-se presente enquanto, de seu lugar sob o sofá oposto ao qual sua progenitora se encontrava, o rapaz esperava – nervoso - por uma resposta, uma palavra, ou apenas algo que indicasse que a mulher estava a pensar, e que ela ficaria ao seu lado sempre e sempre. Apenas algo que o fizesse sentir o amor terno de sua querida mãe, mas não. Não havia nada. A senhora de cabelos castanho manteve a cabeça baixa e seus grandes olhos castanhos – agora abertos - fixos na mesa de centro onde seu chá esfriava.

Os lábios tremeram e pela garganta o nó desceu rasgando sua traquéia. A intuição nunca ficou tão quieta quanto naquele momento e, deus, como ele desejava estar com a maldita dor de cabeça que a intuição lhe dava, mas, pelo menos, esta lhe dava respostas. Ficar naquela angustia era atormentador, o medo o corroia e Tsunayoshi já estava cansado de esperar, mesmo que houvesse passado apenas alguns minutos. Respirando fundo e ignorando a forte vontade de abraçar a mulher e chorar, o adolescente seguiu para as escadas. Seus passos eram tão leves que sequer fazia algum som contra a madeira do chão.

\- Foi o melhor a ser feito. – convenceu-se, ao menos tentou, enquanto sua mão apertava fortemente o trinco da porta de seu quarto. – Foi o melhor... Era preciso... – girou a maçaneta e adentrou no cômodo. Seu olhar passou pela estante onde seus livros estudantis se empilhavam; ao lado da mesma um rack baixo cor creme onde se encontravam a televisão com seu vídeo-game e seus games; do outro lado uma janela aberta sob a cama,e poucos passos mais a frente, passando por uma pequena mesinha de estudos, outra janela de cortinas fechadas onde mais uma mesa para estudos se encontrava, sobre esta um abajur alaranjado e uniformemente empilhados contra a parede alguns mangás. Rapidamente seu olhar decaiu para as gavetas daquela mesa em particular, mas, balançando a cabeça em uma negação avassaladora, o castanho limitou-se a render-se ao cansaço físico e psicológico daquele dia.

Suspirou, fechando a porta atrás de si – e trancando-a - e seguindo para a cama, obviamente abandonando sua camisa de mangas longas no processo jogando-as no espelho do guarda-roupa, repudiando o próprio reflexo que cruzou o mesmo quando passara frente ao móvel antes de chegar à cama. Tomou uma respiração profunda contra os lençóis recém lavados enquanto deixava-se ser levado para a imensidão profunda de sua mente.

Sozinho, era como se sentia. A aventura que teve pela manhã com os amigos fora, de fato, um momento de felicidade para si; mas Tsunayoshi sabia, sempre soube, que era algo temporário. Era apenas uma bolha de divertimento porque, quando voltasse para casa, ele teria de por as cartas na mesa, teria de contar a sua alegre _mama_ uma parte da pequena impiedade que estava sendo submetido a, mas – obviamente – deixando de lado o fato de que tudo aquilo estava sendo forçado a si, não era por escolha própria que seguia aquele caminho estreito, escuro e – apesar de todos os amigos e aliados – solitário.

Virou-se sobre o leito, arrancando o travesseiro de seu pacifico lugar e depositando-o contra a face. O grito dado por si sequer chegou a transmitir algum som através das camadas de penas brancas no interior da peça macia. E quando cessara, quando achara que descarregara o suficiente, o jovem Sawada retirou o travesseiro macio de seu rosto deixando a mostra à face lívida cujos olhos banhavam-se em tormentos grandes demais para aquela alma tão jovial. E então veio o silencio enquanto, de olhos fechados, o castanho rezava para que a inconsciência lhe agarrasse a afogasse, da mesma forma com que faziam com Mukuro nos tanques gélidos da terrível prisão de Vindicare. Mas, ao ver de Tsunayoshi, a aquele ponto, ele teria o imenso prazer de ser engolido por aquelas águas gélidas e pelo terror das sombras daquela prisão, isto é se isso o salvasse de todos e, principalmente, de si mesmo.

Calmamente ele se imaginava naquele lugar, da mesma forma como quando tivera vislumbres de Mukuro preso – isso durante a batalha pelos amaldiçoados anéis Vongola -, e o castanho quase tremeu de puro êxtase ao conceber um pensamento de si próprio confinado num daqueles tanques frios no escuro; uma camisa de força lhe impossibilitando a mobilidade, juntamente com alguns pares de correntes; uma mascara de oxigênio e alguns tubos para nutrientes sendo as únicas coisas que o mantinham com vida enquanto sua consciência vagava por um mar de sombras, sonhos e pesadelos; podendo mudá-los ou não, podendo ser o que quiser, quem quiser, viver a vida que sempre quis ao lado de alguém perfeito para si.

Mas, ao ver de Tsunayoshi, a realidade podia ser mais dura e cruel do que os confinamentos isolados dispostos pela _policia_ do submundo. E suspirando, virou-se sobre os lençóis novamente sentindo o pulso esquerdo latejar quando depositou o peso do corpo sobre o mesmo, mas sequer ligou para o fato de que – talvez – houvesse aberto um ferimento recente. Escorregou sua outra mão pela cama buscando o celular novo que comparara um dia após ter destruído seu antigo aparelho devido à maldita ligação de seu tutor. Antes que sua mão alcançasse o objeto o mesmo vibra, anunciando o recebimento de alguma mensagem.

Gemendo ao reconhecer o remetente, o castanho limitou-se a desligar o aparelho, antes que resolvesse jogá-lo contra a parede, novamente, num ato de total falta de sanidade. Tornou a erguer-se, caminhando em direção a mesinha de estudos abaixo da janela, isso enquanto retirava o cordão onde a pequena chave secreta residia. Destrancou a gaveta e passou o olhar entre os frascos tão conhecidos por si, e apenas deus sabia como Tsunayoshi obtivera aqueles medicamentos de tarja-preta. Sorriu quando avistou seu segundo vicio predileto, _Rivotril_. Pegou o pequeno frasco em mãos e retirou do mesmo um par de comprimidos pequenos, redondos e azulados; levou-os a boca e os engoliu a seco ignorando o gosto estranho que apossara-se de seu paladar. Devolveu o frasco a seu devido lugar antes de fechar a gaveta e depositar a o cordão com a chave em volta de seu pescoço mais uma vez.

Tomou uma respiração profunda virando-se e seguindo para a cama novamente, mas, desta vez, parando frente ao espelho grande que havia na porta de seu guarda-roupa. Fitou a si próprio refletido ali, a imagem imperfeita de alguém que lutava silenciosamente para sobreviver.

Os pés descalços tocavam o chão com uma firmeza que antes não possuíam; a calça amarrotada encobria os pequenos machucados que o castanho fizera em suas coxas, e a mesma peça encontrava-se frouxa e caída, revelando a parte superior da peça intima que o adolescente usava; o tronco fino, com músculos trabalhados, era adornado por algumas cicatrizes claras que só poderiam ser vistas diante de olhos bem treinados e capacitados, apesar de que ainda haviam outras que era cobertas por ataduras meio rosadas já; os braços finos pendiam nas laterais do corpo bem-estruturado, eram fortes e com músculos saudáveis, apesar de que era notável grandes levas de ataduras envolvendo os pulsos e ante-braços, as mesmas que haviam sido trocadas recentemente; por fim deparou-se com seus olhos o encarando de volta, o castanho que um dia fora tão expressivo parecia ter morrido naquelas sombras que engoliram sua mente e alma, e os sacrifícios, as mentiras... E com um novo suspiro, Tsunayoshi voltou-se para a cama, cambaleando os poucos passos em direção a mesma e afundando-se abaixo dos cobertores – isso não sem antes fechar as janelas obscurecendo o quarto quase totalmente.

No fim, no fundo de si, ele só queria não ter que ficar sozinho; ao menos, não naquele momento.

 

(...)

 

**Domingo, 26 de julho de 2024, 02:59 PM**

**Localização: Suíça.**

**Nota: As melhores pessoas sempre carregam uma cicatriz.**

 

Fitou o tonel grande, cujo deveria possuir uma proteção vítrea arredondada, esta que agora encontrava-se aos estilhaços enquanto no interior do recipiente alguns tubos e correntes jaziam pendurados junto a mascara de oxigênio. Quem quer que estivesse ali dentro havia sido tirado de lá a com pressa.

Aproximando-se, o Don avistou alguns fios negros, longos, emaranhando-se contra a ponta de uma das correntes penduradas. Esticou uma das mãos, tomando à pequena mexa escura entre os dedos e reconhecendo facilmente aqueles fios. Kyoya – seu guardião da Nuvem – também os reconheceria com uma facilidade surreal.

\- Foi imprevisível. – o sussurro sobrenatural ecoou atrás de si. – Foi insensato e perigoso o que eles fizeram, eu deveria tê-los matado cinco anos atrás. – dito isso puxou a aba da cartola por sobre os olhos. – Você foi um tolo por tê-los poupado... Décimo.

\- Não foi imprevisível. – contra-argumentou o castanho, um sorriso triste marcando seus lábios. – Sabíamos que eles fariam isso uma hora ou outra, e agora que o fizeram, agora que a retiraram daqui e fugiram, as coisas começaram a ficar perigosas na máfia. – e o pequeno sorriso sumira, dando lugar a uma face lívida, apesar de que, ainda era possível notar o brilho de tristeza nos olhos dourados. – Tem razão, fui um tolo, mas não repetirei o mesmo erro... Não com a possibilidade de perder pessoas importantes para mim.

Assim a figura coberta de sombras, atrás de Tsunayoshi, sorriu. E apesar do castanho encontrar-se de costas para o mesmo este podia sentir a tenebrosidade daquele sorriso cujo qual desejava sangue e vingança por tirarem a honra de sua amada prisão.

\- Por mais que me doa fazer isso... – murmurou o Don Vongola já arrependendo-se das palavras que sequer havia pronunciado. – Eles devem morrer... Pelo bem de todos... – e apertando os fios negros entre os dedos, o jovem Vongola jurou que extirparia a vida do autor daquilo com as próprias mãos, mesmo que isso lhe fosse arrancar o coração de uma vez por todas.

 

(...)

 

**Sábado, 26 de julho de 2014, 01:51 PM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Vongola.**

**Nota: Existem sorrisos que arrepiam até a alma.**

 

\- Você ouviu o que o chefe disse? – questionou uma empregada, aproximando-se em passos rápidos de um grupo de outras mulheres que estavam a arrumar o grande salão.

\- O que? – indagou, uma mais nova, talvez, recém-admitida.

\- O jovem Herdeiro vai vir passar as férias aqui! – afirmou uma outra, mais velha que as demais.

\- Isso é tão maravilhoso! – e o pequeno grito fino e emotivo ecoou pelo salão. – Ouvi boatos de que ele é tão quente e forte...

\- Não é só isso, ouvi que ele parece com o fundador, assim como seus guardiões são idênticos a primeira geração da Famiglia. – informou a mais velha presente. – E tem mais...

As conversas se seguiram com mais e mais especulações a respeito da aparência, caráter e personalidade do futuro herdeiro. Alheias aos arredores, enquanto trabalhavam e conversavam ao mesmo tempo, as empregadas mal notaram uma figura peculiar parada a soleira da porta.

De cabelos loiros curtos com o destaque de uma coroa de prata. Vestido com um moletom negro e uma camiseta vermelha; as mesmas que faziam par com a calça escura cheia de vergões e correntes. Por fim um par de coturnos completava o visual cotidiano do _Prince The Riper_ da Varia.

E pelos lábios finos do príncipe, um sorriso se formou, tão traiçoeiro e cruel quanto as diversas atrocidades que marcavam o currículo do prodígio juvenil.

\- Interessante... Shishi... – e com este simples pronunciar o loiro abandonou o aposento com a certeza única de que, aquela temporada na mansão seria deveras interessante.

 

(...)

 

**Domingo, 27 de julho de 2014, 04:58 PM**

**Localização: Namimori, Japão – Residência dos Hibari.**

**Nota: A gente não faz idéia de como mudou até que a mudança já tenha acontecido.**

 

As batidas ecoaram suaves pelo cômodo, irritando completamente o temido Guardião da Nuvem. Quem seria o herbívoro estúpido o bastante para lhe incomodar em sua própria residência?

Erguendo-se com uma irritação palpável, Kyoya seguiu para a entrada da casa, abrindo a porta com uma força e um ódio completamente comuns a si. E o que deparou-se fora um frio par de olhos castanho a lhe observar em retorno. Em silencio ouviu Tsunayoshi pedir para adentrar na residência e, mesmo que consternado com tal pedido, o concebera.

\- O que quer aqui onívoro? – fora ríspido e desejava uma resposta direta para sua pergunta, afinal, o que mais odiava, além de aglomeração, era que lhe enrolassem.

Suspirando, o Sawada quase sorriu para a aspereza de seu distante guardião.

\- É algo simples, na verdade. – disse-o recebendo um olhar questionador que brilhava num metálico completamente ameaçador. – Não sei quando acontecerá, mas... Kyoko virá atrás de você para lhe pedir que a ensine a lutar.

\- Não tenho interesse nisso. – resmungou. – Se isso é tudo...

\- Kyoya, eu, realmente, apreciarei se negar e mantiver nossa conversa em sigilo...

\- Na tenho interesse em nada relacionado a você, Sawada Tsunayoshi. – disse-o, por fim, apesar de que, lendo pelas entrelinhas o castanho podia identificar um “não se preocupe com isso”.

\- Obrigado, Kyoya. – sorriu o jovem Vongola, antes de virar-se e sair da residência.

E quando o Sawada já não mais se encontrava presente o Hibari permitiu-se cerrar o olhar no local onde o ex-dame se encontrava. A curiosidade escapava por cada célula de seu corpo. Por que o rapaz lhe pediria para não treinar a garota que, obviamente, necessitava em demasia de um treinamento pesado? Suave e cruelmente os lábios finos se repuxaram num sorriso aterrador.

\- Interessante...

 


	4. Princípio.

Ato I

Princípio.

 

~~

 

**Segunda-feira, 27 de julho de 2024, 09:55 AM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Vongola.**

**Nota: Às vezes eu fecho meus olhos e finjo que está tudo bem, mas nunca é o suficiente.**

 

Seguiu em passos calmos e silenciosos pelo corredor, seu rumo era único; o escritório de seu chefe, Vongola Décimo. Carregava consigo uma pasta amarelo com vermelho onde documentos e relatórios – todos com referencia as ações do lado americano dos empreendimentos Vongola – deveriam ser entregues diretamente a Tsunayoshi. Tinha a face lívida de emoções, mas seu interior era tão caótico quanto o ápice de uma tempestade de verão.

Após mais alguns minutos de caminhada, parou frente a porta do escritório de seu precioso e amado chefe. Ergueu a mão em punho parando antes mesmo da pele tocar a madeira escura e tal reprimenda fora apenas o reflexo do tormento repentino que o atingira. Um mal pressentimento apossou-se de seu corpo, pode sentir o coração pulsar mais forte e rápido em sua caixa torácica e, por fim, a mão erguida apertava-se mais, deixando os nós dos dedos brancos como papel. Engoliu em seco, tomando uma respiração profunda e abalada. Tinha de acalmar-se, afinal, sequer sabia por que estava assim, então não poderia dar motivos para que seu querido patrão se preocupasse com bobagens supérfluas. Após uma inspiração profunda e concentrada, Hayato já se sentia – ou ao menos tentava convencer-se de – em paz, e isso bastara para que tornasse a aguçar os sentidos dormentes assim tomando consciência do que lhe acontecia nos arredores.

\- Isso foi absolutamente desnecessário! – a afirmação veio a si num tom venenoso e absurdamente coberto num temor que o albino desconhecia. – Eu sabia que não deveria ter escrito aquilo. Sabia que não deveria ter lhe ouvido! – anunciou novamente, e então pode-se ouvir o som de algo indo contra o chão... Ou talvez tivesse sido contra a parede, estilhaçando-se. – Não vejo bem nenhum. Nada mudou!! Nada vai mudar!! – e os gritos mudaram-se para frases e divagações baixas, estas que Gokudera quase não pode ouvir através da porta. – Essas... _Coisas_... – e o guardião da Tempestade nunca ouvira tanto repudio a uma palavra. - Não vão mudar. E você não podia ter feito isso... Interferir dessa forma... – e então o silencio foi a deixa para que o albino recuasse os passos.

Havia algo de errado com seu amado chefe? Algo havia acontecido?

Balançando a cabeça o homem recuou outro passo. Não seria bom interromper Tsunayoshi naquele momento. Se havia algo errado... Se havia acontecido algo que estava atormentando seu querido e doce patrão, era o dever de Hayato – como braço direito do Décimo Vongola e como amigo de Sawada Tsunayoshi – descobrir o que estava acontecendo e abster-se de todos os meios necessários para resolver aquele problema, ou problemas.

Afastando-se da porta, tornou a seguir seus passos pelo corredor largo. Seguiria para seu quarto, de lá trabalharia a respeito de tudo o que estava acontecendo, iria descobrir tudo o que estava a atormentar seu patrão e, também, descobrir quem era a pessoa com a qual o castanho estava conversando no telefone – por que obviamente seu chefe não estava falando sozinho.

E enquanto seguia seu caminho o albino não percebeu uma presença ambígua o observando, mas, talvez, se houvesse parado e virado-se, teria visto um homem ruivo de pé frente a porta do grande Décimo Vongola. Um cigarro encontrava-se entre seus lábios e a tatuagem vermelha que subia pelo lado direito de sua face destacava as belas feições. Mas nem mesmo a elegância póstuma do primeiro guardião da Tempestade era capaz de encobrir a tristeza avassaladora que era transmitida por aqueles olhos tão opacos que fitavam Hayato afastar-se.

 

 

(...)

 

**Domingo, 27 de julho de 2014, 08:43 PM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Varia.**

**Nota: O ódio tem o poder de transformar as pessoas.**

 

Rodou os olhos enquanto seguia seu caminho pelo corredor parcialmente escuro. Estava cansada daquele total desperdício de dinheiro que a Varia causava a cada reunião, mesmo que para um simples almoço ou jantar eles chegavam a destruir tudo; e as coisas só pioravam quando o candidato a Décimo era citado entre o falatório. De fato, falar sobre Tsunayoshi era quase um tabu ali, mesmo que já fizesse mais de um ano da derrota dos assassinos de elite contra reles crianças.

Rangeu os dentes apenas ao recordar-se da forma humilhante como perdera para Rokudo Mukuro. Era certo que tal homem – mesmo tão jovem – era um criminoso com nível o bastante para realizar a proeza de, quase, fugir de Vindicare; mas isso sequer deveria ser algo, ela era um Arcobaleno pelo amor de deus, era a maior ilusionista de todos os tempos... E aquela derrota fora um golpe cruel em seu ego, mas mesmo que estivesse profunda e silenciosamente almejando uma revanche, Viper – ou simplesmente Mammon – não se apegaria a tamanha banalidade, fora apenas uma batalha e seu dinheiro era, certamente, muito mais importante.

Imparcial adentrou em seus aposentos particulares logo notando uma pequena mudança no espaço que a rodeava. Parou de súbito ao centro do quarto, frente a grande cama luxuosa perfeitamente arrumada com lençóis e travesseiros em tons de negro e índigo-arroxeado; a sua direita uma mesa de mogno – que deveria estar perfeitamente arrumada – mostrava sinais explícitos de que alguém estivera em seus aposentos. Atrás da mesa, passando da poltrona alta, uma estante definitivamente – aos padrões da ilusionista pelo menos – desorganizada e meticulosamente remexida.

Vagou por cada parte milimétrica do cômodo sentindo o rastro de chamas da Tempestade e Nuvem envolta de sua mesa de trabalho, pela estante e por seu cofre particular. Numa busca mais meticulosa pode ter a certeza de que nada havia sido levado, mesmo seu dinheiro ainda encontrava-se completamente ali, dentro do cofre entreaberto. E aqueles simples detalhes afundaram a calma ilusionista da Varia num ódio absurdamente rancoroso, pois, se entraram ali e remexeram suas coisas, seus documentos a respeito da Vongola e das Famiglias, significava desvio de informações, invasores... Ou na pior das hipóteses... Traidores.

_Traição._

Abaixando a cabeça um sorriso lhe veio aos lábios pequenos da forma infantil da Arcobalena da Nevoa. Aquilo lhe soava tão estupidamente familiar que ela mal conseguia por em palavras o desgosto das lembranças que lhe atingiam, mas ela era Viper naquela época, e aquilo não tornara a acontecer, porque agora ela não terá misericórdia de quem ousou lhe trair.

Repassando o que fora remexido pode identificar informações sigilosas trocadas recebidas diretamente do Nono, mas mesmo que tentasse com toda sua maça cerebral o bebê Arcobaleno não conseguia ver quaisquer conexão entre as possíveis informações levadas e, rangendo os dentes em contenção das emoções que descontrolavam-se a ilusionista virou-se, retornando os passos que dera anteriormente, mas, diferente de antes, em um vôo rápido que logo a fez chegar ao escritório de um furioso Xanxus.

Identificou primeiramente a figura do tubarão cujo cabelo longo e prateado encontrava-se pingando um liquido que Mammon facilmente identificaria como o whisky que seu chefe tanto apreciava; ao lado do albino Leviathan tremia enquanto fitava o seu precioso chefe exalando um ódio desumano enquanto mais atrás Lussuria sussurrava algo sobre rugas e ossos quebrados; por fim, mas não menos importante, a ilusionista talentosa encontrou o sorridente príncipe que, possivelmente, havia trazido consigo de sua visita a Mansão Vongola noticias bastante... Irritantes ao moreno de olhos scarlets.

\- Chefe. – chamara, temendo por sua vida quando aqueles olhos sanguinários decaíram sobre si. Por mais que fosse forte no quesito ilusões, Xanxus ainda era inescrupuloso e temível o suficiente para fazer com que tremesse; talvez esse fosse um dos fatores que a levava a admirar e seguir o moreno com tanta devoção. – Eu... – travou a respiração, soltando-a tão levemente que os batimentos cardíacos em seu peito se aceleraram de forma semi-igual. Ela nunca havia se sentido daquela forma, não aquele tipo de medo de seu superior misturado a um ódio por ter sido enganada junto a maldita laceração da sua alma, de uma traição tão antiga e fatal que a ilusionista desejava fervorosamente esquecer. Respirou fundo, acalmando-se o máximo que podia, levando a face à pura e insaciável lividez, assim deu continuidade a informação tão crucial. – Alguém invadiu nossa base e levou informações sobre nós, os aliados e, principalmente, a Vongola. – engolindo em seco deu o veredicto final. – Há, possíveis, dois traidores dentro da mansão.

 

(...)

 

**Terça-feira, 29 de julho de 2014, 04:13 AM**

**Localização: Sobrevoando o Mar Adriático.**

**Nota: Os sorrisos mais doces guardam os segredos mais sombrios.**

 

Passou o olhar pelas nuvens alaranjadas que se arrastavam pelo céu. O dia começava com um espetáculo surpreendente prometendo paz e alegria, e o próprio Don não conseguia conter-se em sorrir mediante aqueles que o acompanhavam naquela viagem. Respirando profundamente o adolescente desviou o olhar daquela maravilha disposta no céu naquela manhã, para a figura adormecida e calma que encontrava-se no confortavelmente adormecida acento a sua frente. Chrome nunca pareceu tão em paz como naquele momento e isso apenas fazia com que o sorriso do Sawada se alargasse ainda mais.

\- Mukuro-sama... - O sussurro veio dos lábios delicados, tão suaves quanto às nuvens que pairavam naquele magnífico céu, e mesmo que tenha sido produzido de forma quase silenciosa, este não passara despercebido pela outra presença feminina na cabine.

\- E pensar que alguém tão doce faz parte disso tudo... - sussurrou-a, procurando não soar tão ofensiva, apesar de que aquelas palavras tiveram um efeito desastroso no coração frágil do futuro chefe. Mas Tsunayoshi não demonstrou a dor daquela facada, ele nunca demonstraria essas coisas para os preciosos membros de sua família, ainda mais para aquela mulher que o surpreendera absurdamente ao resolver juntar-se a si, a Famiglia, a máfia.

Limitando-se a acenar em concordância com o que a mulher pronunciara, o adolescente movera-se sobre seu acento buscando um conforto que parecia ter fugido de si - diante do anuncio antes dado -, isso enquanto afrouxava a gravata que parecia lhe impedir de respirar normalmente. Não era estranho para si estar dentro de um jato particular seguindo para a Itália - fizera isso tantas vezes com a pretensão de visitar seu irmão, Dino, e Uni -, mas aquela seria sua primeira vez na mansão Vongola como o verdadeiro herdeiro de tal império; mais ainda sim esse sequer era o prelúdio daquilo que estava atormentando o castanho.

Engoliu em seco, tentando ignorar a pontada latejante em sua cabeça e em seus pulsos, tal como a vontade excruciante de encolher-se em posição fetal e chorar tudo o que tinha – e o que não tinha – em lágrimas, mas conteve-se. Conteve-se por que não poderia demonstrar fraqueza, mesmo que para amigos e entes queridos; conteve-se por que _isso_ , esse calor que subia pelo peito o atormentando, era um assunto seu que ninguém conseguiria resolver - não sem machucar ao Sawada no processo -; mas conteve-se principalmente por que não poderia deixar sua querida mãe ver o quão fragilizado o pequeno Don se encontrava com tudo aquilo – com o que fora e o que não fora citado no silêncio incomodo que se apossou do local. E mesmo que reprimisse cada gosto amargo em seu paladar, o adolescente ainda sim sentia aquilo subir por sua alma e alojar-se em algum ponto de si, corroendo-o num medo esmagador que jamais poderia ser demonstrado ou descrito.

Remexeu-se sobre o acento por mais uma vez, e isso – claramente – o fez receber um olhar de curioso de sua progenitora, esta que se encontrava um pouco afastada de si. Nana não pronunciou-se diante do visível desconforto do filho, arrependia-se do que falara a respeito de Chrome – pois a mesma já havia lhe dito que nascera dentro daquele mundo obscuro -; mais arrependia-se não apenas por causa de como as palavras soaram, mas sim – após uns minutos pensando – sobre o impacto das mesmas sobre seu precioso anjo. Queria desculpar-se sobre isso, mas o que fora dito não havia retorno, ela dissera aquilo e isso afetara Tsunayoshi; o melhor seria apenas deixar o assunto de lado, mesmo que este houvesse causado desconforto no castanho.

Sorriu levemente, ato que prontamente fora devolvido pelo adolescente que acomodava-se buscando adormecer, afinal, o fuso horário entre Japão e Itália não era pequeno, e levaria algum tempo para que adaptassem-se ao mesmo. Levou uma mexa castanha para trás da orelha, seu cabelo já estava um pouco maior do que deveria – e a ex-dona de casa já cogitava a idéia de deixar o mesmo crescer – Nana tinha certeza de que seu marido se surpreenderia como nunca quando a visse, principalmente por estar na Vongola como parte da família, como parte do perigoso e obscuro mundo da máfia. E então veio o suspiro cansado enquanto apoiava o cotovelo sobre o braço do acento e, logo em seguia, apoiava o queixo sobre a palma da mão a fim de fitar o vazio azul-alaranjado que estendia-se mais e mais pela imensidão do céu sobre o mar Adriático. Lembranças amargas repassavam em sua mente como um filme – um filme de terror e muito sangrento, ao ver da matriarca Sawada. Queria poder esquecer toda aquela desgraça, mas seria impossível, aquilo tudo fazia parte do passado que a mulher – com todas as suas forças, capacidades e dispondo dos melhores companheiros que poderia ter – desejava esquecer; um passado que ela utiliza de toda sua força e capacidade para que seu marido e filho jamais descubram sobre; passado o mesmo que tinha de _morrer,_ da mesma forma como Nanami Kasumi morrera.

Respirando profundamente a mulher apenas deixou-se levar para o tempo em que trabalhava amando loucamente o perigo e correndo riscos e mais riscos; ela ainda podia recordar-se da sensação de adrenalina correndo em suas veias; do cheiro da pólvora e do sangue; ainda lembrava-se da sensação de matar alguém, de ouvir os gritos de misericórdia daqueles que ela torturava por informações. Ela não se arrependia do que fizera naquele tempo, era jovem, inconseqüente, apaixonada pelo perigo e pela ação; mas, acima de todas as coisas, ela adorava de forma incorrigível seu trabalho que lhe permitia conceber todos os seus desejos desumanos. Era inevitável, mas ela ainda lembrava-se perfeitamente de ter sido uma agente da KGB, de ter feito o trabalho sujo para os malditos do FBI, a e claro, não podemos esquecer-nos de seu período como espiã do MI6. E mesmo que ainda tivesse consigo cada lembrança, ela não desejava retornar a aqueles dias, não era mais a mesma jovem – na verdade, nem era tão jovem como antigamente – incontrolável e sanguinária que um dia fora; mas aquela _coisa_ em que seu filho se envolvera era um mundo perigoso e Nana amava seu anjinho – mesmo que tal anjo tenha de se transformar num demônio para suportar tudo o que há pela frente - demais para simplesmente abandoná-lo aos lobos; e se a situação exigia que ela retornasse a seus dias de _glória,_ então ela assim o faria pelo bem de seu amado filho. Ela traria das cinzas a _serpente_ que deveria estar morta; e mostraria que o antigo Clã Kasumi não estava tão morto quanto se ouvia sobre.

 

(...)

 

**Terça-feira, 29 de julho de 2024, 14:58 PM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Vongola.**

**Nota: Algumas pessoas escondem muito bem a sua própria tristeza.**

Bocejou antes de espreguiçar-se sobre sua poltrona no escritório. Os músculos de seu corpo repuxaram-se completamente num movimento relaxante e dolorido, as ataduras úmidas e rosa-avermelhadas tornaram-se parcialmente visíveis, mas o Don se quer ligou para aquele fato, encontrava-se sozinho de portas trancadas afinal. Um muxoxo baixo escapara de seus lábios enquanto as orbes castanhas sonolentas fitavam – numa mistura de alegria e cansaço – a recém organizada e assinada pilha de relatórios; Tsunayoshi já podia sentir a brisa contra a face e ouvir o canto dos pássaros que voavam pelo grande jardim da mansão, podia sentir a grama abaixo de si e degustar de um delicioso chá feito por Uni que tomaria naquela bela semana que teria de folga do trabalho. Mas como sempre sua sorte atuava contra si quando as batidas singelas dadas na porta ecoaram por todo o cômodo, sequer abriu a boca para uma resposta quando a voz grave de seu tutor lhe provocara calafrios cruéis – isso junto a sua intuição que repentinamente mostrava sinais de perigo.

Rapidamente ergueu-se e abriu as janelas, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, indagava-se como diabos Reborn havia terminado sua missão em menos de uma semana. Pelo amor de deus, ele havia saído há quatro dias... Talvez até menos! E mesmo que referíssemo-nos a um ex-Arcobaleno, ainda sim era algo completamente inconcebível... Ainda mais com o nível daquela missão. Havia apenas uma explicação lógica para aquilo e Tsunayoshi tinha a plena certeza de que não estava pronto - e talvez nunca estivesse - para encarar o fato de que seu antigo tutor é, verdadeiramente, um demônio.

\- Dame-Tsuna, o que pensa que está fazendo trancando a porta de seu escritório!? – e com um chute as portas abriram-se revelando a figura perigosa de terno e fedora, carregando um belo camaleão esverdeado sobre o ombro direito, esta que carregava uma carranca nos belos traços faceais, isso devendo-se não apenas ao fato de ter encontrado a porta do escritório de seu “chefe” bloqueada, mas também por ter encontrado esse mesmo “chefe” tentando fugir de si utilizando a janela grande do aposento.

\- Desculpe, mas não assino mais nada essa semana. – e com tais palavras o castanho jogou-se pela janela do terceiro andar da mansão. Caiu de pé e suavemente, surpreendendo uma moça de cabelos curtos negros e ondulados que caminhava tendo ao lado um albino hiperativo, bem menos agora, e que carregava uma mochila e um par de luvas de boxe. Fora rápida, da forma como havia sido treinada para, mas Hana conteve-se ao identificar o jovem chefe a sua frente; já o homem ao seu lado apenas riu suavemente, o que levou a morena a indagar-se como ainda não se acostumara a aquelas bizarrices de seu superior.

\- Deus, eu achei que fosse algum intruso Tsunayoshi! – reclamara a mulher devolvendo sua pistola ao coldre enquanto o homem ao lado desta, agora, gargalhava.

\- Desculpe Hana, Ryohei. – pediu o Don num único fôlego antes de sair correndo com sua capa negra ondulando atrás de si. Passou por vários seguranças que rondavam pela mansão mantendo a ordem no local. Cruzou caminho com Takeshi, que rira quando o castanho pedira para que, caso ele visse Reborn, não dissesse que direção tomara, obviamente logo depois o Don desapareceu em uma direção qualquer logo após acenar para o sorridente guardião da Chuva e desviar da frágil e confusa Nevoa feminina. – Hayato!! – chamara em alto e bom som logo quando avistara o prateado descendo a escadaria central do grande salão principal. – Me empresta a chave da sua moto, por favor? – implorara o castanho sabendo que seu braço direito sempre carregava a chave da moto consigo; era uma relíquia, como o próprio prateado dizia. Uma relíquia que Hayato Gokudera tinha um ciúme absurdamente cego, claro que este não superava o ciúme por seu amado chefe.

\- C-Chefe...? – indagara, surpreso, diante da forma abrupta como o Don o abordara. Recompondo-se, puxara as chaves do bolso da calça e a estendera para o castanho que tomara rapidamente o molho de chaves em mãos antes de abraçar o homem a sua frente, este que arregalara seus olhos esverdeados de forma surpreendente, e antes que pudesse pronunciar qualquer outra coisa, o Vongola já correra para longe, largando sua capa e o blazer em algum lugar no processo, enquanto para trás a obediente Tempestade buscava arduamente entender o que acabara de acontecer.

Piscou três vezes antes de perceber que Tsunayoshi parecia bem, não parecia nada com a pessoa que ouvira dois dias atrás. E assim um sorriso fácil se espalhou nos lábios do guardião de cabelos prateados, isso, é claro, antes de o mesmo bater a mão na própria testa por ter, mais uma vez, esquecido de informar sobre o relatório da última missão.

\- Droga. – resmungara, isso antes de sorrir novamente, desta vez mais largamente. Ignorava o fato de ter emprestado sua preciosa Harley Davidson Breakout customizada. Seu chefe estava bem, estava feliz, isso era o que importava. Com isso em mente o prateado continuou seu caminho, iria para o jardim tomar um ar e, tentar, descansar um pouco enquanto planejava algo para seu patrão tão querido, quem sabe não poderia pedir para Kyoko e Haru fazerem um bolo grande de morango especialmente para o Sawada...

Enquanto vagava por pensamentos e seguia seu caminho, o homem se quer notou, mas no anel Vongola que carregava na mão direita, o mesmo que lhe sustentava o titulo de guardião da Tempestade da décima geração, uma chama vermelha se acendera pura e orgulhosa, prometendo força e, ao mesmo tempo, muitos problemas.

Uma tempestade se aproximava sorrateiramente no horizonte não demonstrando nenhum sinal de que poderia ser contida a princípio.

 

(...)

 

**Terça-feira, 29 de julho de 2014, 14:53 PM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Vongola**

**Nota: Quanto mais perturbadora a lembrança mais persistente é a sua presença.**

_“Caro Tsunayoshi,_

_Pode estar surpreso em saber disso, mas eu sei o que está passando. Não leve tais palavras de forma leviana, eu realmente o compreendo, muito mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, ou qualquer um de seus guardiões. Não ache que isto, que esta carta, será usada para te ameaçar, não; muito pelo contrario, Tsuna, eu quero lhe ajudar, sei como se sente durante cada dia; sei de seus tormentos mais profundos e compreendo cada um deles._

_Quando receber esta mensagem provavelmente já estará na Mansão Vongola com Nanami, Irie e Chrome. Possivelmente, ainda neste dia, ocorrerá uma reunião organizada pelo Nono e que você terá participação essencial, pois será a primeira vez sendo ouvido como o verdadeiro Décimo._

_Tsuna o que lhe informarei deve ser mantido apenas entre nós, pois, por maior segurança que seja oferecida na mansão, nesse momento paredes possuem ouvidos e quanto menos souberem sobre isso mais puro será seu julgamentos, pois isso afetará não apenas o seu futuro e o futuro da Vongola que você comandará, mas sim ao futuro de todos aqueles que estão próximos a você e todos que forem aliados a Famiglia._

_O futuro para o qual você havia viajado você deve ter notado que uma das organizações que disseram depositar toda sua fidelidade sobre a Vongola havia sido uma traidora inesperada; isso deveu-se não há algo acontecido naquele tempo, mas há algo que já acontecia desde dez anos, no seu tempo Tsunayoshi._

_Não posso dizer a quem me refiro, mas você já deve saber de quem falo, afinal seus guardiões tiveram a vida ameaçadas por elas._

_Pense bem nas suas decisões e faça aquilo que julgue ser o melhor._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Natsu."_

Respirou profundamente antes de desviar o olhar da bela e curvilínea – e talvez um pouco familiar – letra que bordava o papel branco de listras avermelhadas. Tal folha chegava até a ser um tanto quanto familiar para si, mas de forma alguma Tsunayoshi identificava onde havia visto aqueles detalhes.

Suspirando, largou a folha sobre o envelope de onde a retirara, encontrava-se sozinho em seu aposento particular e estava deveras cansado – fisicamente devido a viajem, e psicologicamente devido a surpresa que tivera ao encontrar o envelope dourado no interior de sua mala de viajem. No começo havia cogitado que aquilo fora coisa de seu braço direito, Gokudera Hayato, mas logo quando tomara o envelope em mãos pode sentir que sequer havia algum toque do prateado naquilo. Definitivamente vinha de alguém conhecido pelo castanho, mas o problema único e que, até então, lhe dava dor de cabeça, era descobrir quem era seu remetente particular.

Soltou um resmungo, isso seguido de um gemido agoniado diante das palavras que ainda rolavam por sua mente. Já tivera problemas o bastante no futuro e, pelo visto, não teria descanso tão cedo, ao menos de acordo com a carta misteriosa. Fez uma careta antes de jogar-se sobre a cama e abafar outro gemido nos travesseiros macios; todas as cenas da batalha do futuro eram repassadas em sua mente, como um filme, e logo pararam quando a imagem de duas mulheres piscou em sua mente. Ambas de cabelo rosa e utilizando mascaras negras enquanto as roupas brancas, puras de qualquer sujeira, indicavam a quem estas serviam diretamente. Viu-as e as ouviu novamente ameaçar seus guardiões, e não conteve-se em amaldiçoá-las de todas as formas possíveis, imagináveis e inimagináveis. Viu-as sorrir e o chantagear, pondo a vida de seus preciosos amigos em suas mãos, depositando o peso de uma escolha que nunca deveria ter sido tomada, sobre seus ombros.

\- _Cervello._ – o rosnado fora abafado pela seda vermelho-sangue da peça macia na qual afundava a face. No peito o coração pulsava cada vez mais rápido liberando uma adrenalina que o fazia afundar as unhas no tecido suave e delicado.

Tsunayoshi não queria que _aquilo_ acontecesse, não queria e nem poderia perder seus guardiões, seus melhores e mais preciosos amigos. Sua família. Mas ele também não queria ser um _monstro._ Não queria ter de tomar medidas drásticas, mas sabia que era necessário, que tinha de o fazer, não poderia, injustamente, encolher-se e deixar que seu avô tomasse providencias quanto a isso. Tinha de tomar a frente, por que isso dizia respeito somente a Décima geração, e como chefe que seria em breve, tinha de começar a encarar os problemas de frente e ignorar alguns critérios que havia definido para si, isso é, o faria apenas quando fosse pelo bem de sua família; e nesse momento, o bem de sua família era o que mais lhe importava.

Poderia ser considerado uma abominação por seus amigos, mas isso era para o bem deles; de todos eles. Mas eles não precisavam saber, sim, eles não precisavam saber, e quanto mais rápido tomasse providencias quanto aquilo, menos seria ouvido por aqueles que eram o motivo de tal escolha, e menos ainda seria as explicações que daria.

 

(...)

 

**Terça-feira, 29 de julho de 2014, 18:27 PM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Vongola**

**Nota: A gente nunca conhece as pessoas o suficiente para saber quem elas são de verdade.**

 

Respirou profundamente, contendo a irritação que se espalhava por suas veias e instalava-se - como uma dor de cabeça preocupante - em seu cérebro, quase podia sentir seu crânio ser rasgado com sua intuição lhe alertando algo logo quando deparou-se com a mascara negra - que ocultava os olhos -, o cabelo rosado longo, o tom de pele mais escuro e as roupas confortáveis que as Cervello usavam cotidianamente. Cravou o olhar sobre a figura da mulher, aparentemente, líder daquele grupo "fiel" a Vongola; e não pode conter o brilho alaranjado que tomou seus belos olhos castanhos, nem mesmo o rosnado baixo que ecoara por sua garganta.

Tsunayoshi não era assim, muitos daqueles que ali se encontravam sabiam disso; apesar de que haviam ali, também, Famiglias que nunca tinham se encontrado com o jovem herdeiro, mas sabiam sobre o mesmo, e sobre sua benevolência, casualidade e timidez, através de informantes que os notificava o quão poderoso, também, o pequeno Don poderia ser. Alguns chefes recuaram, o próprio Nono parecia relutante diante da ação de seu querido neto, ninguém compreendia o que era aquilo, e talvez se alguém não se erguesse para intervir sobre o que estava acontecendo com o mais novo ali presente, uma atrocidade poderia vir a acontecer.

\- Boss? – fora a angelical voz de sua doce Nevoa feminina que o contivera, mas mesmo isso fora capaz de plantar alguma paz no recinto, cuja tensão se espalhava rapidamente por entre o ambiente refinado e pelas faces series, que encobriam o temor, dos chefes presentes.

\- O que pensa que esta fazendo moleque? – curto e grosso como Xanxus sempre tendia a ser, mas mesmo a figura bruta do líder da Varia parecia confuso diante da figura menor, Squalo ao seu lado, então, erguera a guarda e a atenção sobre o dito “moleque”; por que ele sabia, talvez não melhor do seu chefe, mas sabia, o quão perigoso Sawada Tsunayoshi poderia ser quando estava serio.

\- O que _elas_ fazem aqui? – e então ele quebrou o silencio, sua voz surpreendendo Reborn diante de toda autoridade que pode passar apenas no indagar de uma simples questão. – O que fazem aqui? – o indagar veio novamente, desta vez, voltado para a mulher de cabelos rosados, onde duas outras de mesma aparência e roupas postavam-se próximas.

\- Décimo... Nós... – e a mulher relutou. Por mais velha e experiente que fosse, e talvez houvesse sido exatamente isso que a fez relutar, ela sabia, _sentia_ , que não poderia enfrentar o menino, nem que quisesse.

\- Tsunayoshi-kun. – murmurara o mais velho ali presente e também o de maior poder, Vongola Nono, mas mesmo com o chamado de seu avô o castanho movera-se, preso sob o suave toque de sua guardiã em seu ombro. – Creio que conheça a Cervello. – pigarreou o velho erguendo-se de seu acento enquanto seu braço direito, Coyote Nougat. – Esta é...

\- Louise Di Caprio, líder das Cervello. – cortou o mais novo. - Li sobre ela antes de vir para a reunião, vovô, mas ainda não confio na presença delas aqui. – continuou, e logo Chrome aproximou-se de si para lhe sussurrar algo que apenas aguçou a curiosidade de muitos ali, que apesar de abismados, queriam saber o por que de o Don estar indo contra uma organização que serviu a Vongola por tanto tempo. – E isso se deve ao fato de que, quando fui para o futuro, tive o desprazer de saber que foram _elas_ quem causaram a queda da Vongola.

\- F-Futuro? – gaguejou a mulher de cabelos rosados, atônita.

Xanxus apenas restringiu-se a afastar sua cadeira antes de depositar os pés sobre a mesa, obviamente Nono não aprovava aquela ação, mas nada disse a respeito.

\- Por mais que odeie admitir isso. – resmungou o homem de cicatrizes cruzando os braços frente ao peito. – O moleque tem razão.

\- Eu me lembro de que fora por causa delas que o Tsuna morreu... – suspirou  Don Cavallone, agora compreendendo a linha de raciocínio de seu irmão menor, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, questionava-se como pudera esquecer-se de tal detalhe.

A tal ponto Louise já desesperava-se, não compreendendo como, ou mesmo por que, trairia a Vongola. Dedicara sua vida, desde a juventude, por aquela Famiglia, jamais trairia quaisquer chefes daquela organização; perderia a vida antes de tamanha abominação.

E os burburinhos se espalharam diante da afirmação baixa de Dino.

 _Tsunayoshi morto?_ Era o que muitos se questionavam. Que tipo de futuro devastador era o que os esperava?

Quieto em seu lugar mais ao canto, entre as sombras, Reborn puxou a aba de sua fedora, a fim de esconder o brilho de seus olhos. Havia deixado aquela informação passar? Não, mas deixara aquilo para ser resolvido em outro momento; entretanto parece que seu aluno havia mostrado-se muito mais hábil desta vez, tomando a frente daquele caso sem sequer lhe consultar, ou pedir ajuda.

\- Quietos! – fora a voz do Sawada, esta que viera tão venenosa que quase era palpável, e esse simples timbre fez muitos daqueles que conheciam o menor duvidar de quem estava ali com eles. Talvez aquela fosse a verdadeira face do Don que sucederia a Vongola, e se assim fosse, talvez muitos daqueles chefes deveriam se preparar e ter a certeza de nunca irem contra o Décimo, ou desrespeitar quem ele considerava Famiglia. – Chrome, diga o que descobriu.

E assim a dita garota deu um passo à frente, logo ficando lado a lado com seu precioso chefe.

\- Existem em torno de dez a vinte espiões infiltrados divididos para cada uma das Famiglias mais importantes dentro da aliança Vongola. – anunciou-a. – Fiz uma busca mental e descobri que há cinco dentro da Vongola, enquanto o restante espalha-se pelo restante da aliança; não consegui buscar mais a fundo, Mukuro-sama tomou a iniciativa para isso, mas notei que dois, dos cinco estão dentro da Varia, outros dois na Cervello. – e assim a adolescente recuou, só então tendo as bochechas um tanto avermelhadas pela atenção que recebia.

Ainda de pé, Timoteo apoiou-se sobre a mesa, desconcertado por tal informação.

\- E o último que está na Vongola? – fora um homem de cabelos escuros e olhos tão negros quanto os mesmos, quem indagara, ainda era jovem, talvez na casa dos dezenove, mas não aparentava ser menos sábio ou forte do que qualquer outro chefe ali presente.

\- Está preso nas celas subterrâneas sendo interrogado pela minha _mãe_ , Nanami Kasumi. – e apenas no pronunciar daquele nome, os mais velhos que detinham o conhecimento sobre a infame _serpente_ americana, tremeram.

Como o garoto havia obtido aquela informação? Isso era um mistério, pois tudo relacionado a aquela mulher havia desaparecido e, por um segundo, muitos ali perceberam que, apesar de admirarem a força daquele garoto e o aprovarem como herdeiro, eles – mesmo Reborn poderia estar incluso nessa equação - não detinham conhecimento algum sobre quem o menino poderia ser diante de certas situações, ou mesmo como este obtinha tais informações perdidas. Sawada Tsunayoshi era um mistério perigoso que, aparentemente, levaria a Vongola e todos aqueles com um laço próximo, a um patamar ainda mais alto dentro da cadeia de teias que a máfia havia se tornado.

E por um segundo a Dokuro fixou seu olhar em seu querido chefe, e através de seus olhos Mukuro viu que Sawada Tsunayoshi era a luz dentro da escuridão da máfia; e por um segundo pode sentir uma espécie de gravidade ao redor do castanho, esta que puxava o Rokudo, fazendo-o ansiar pela liberdade para que assim pudesse tocar verdadeiramente aquele menino e jurar a ele, de joelhos, que o seguiria eternamente.

 

(...)

 

**Terça-feira, 29 de julho de 2024, 20:06 PM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Piazza Novana.**

**Nota: Seus olhos eram tristes, mesmo quando sorria.**

Tomou uma respiração profunda e calma, antes de erguer o olhar para o grande céu escuro – enfeitado por diversas singulares e brilhantes estrelas juntas a uma lua nova, que muito se assemelhava ao sorriso de um gato – e sorrir, de forma um tanto quanto singular para si, mas ainda sim refletindo o ato que aquele belo astro prateado estava a lhe oferecer. O vento frio bateu em seus cabelos castanhos, mas isso não incomodou o Don que apenas limitara-se a fechar os olhos e aproveitar daquela brisa noturna.

Muitos que por ali passavam – a maioria estrangeiros afortunados – deliciavam-se naquela bela noite, tal como o homem de cabelos acastanhados sentado a borda de seu local preferido em toda Roma, _Fontana Dei Quattro Fiumi_ , um local popular em grande parte da Itália, o mesmo que possuía uma gama de historias e contos que se perderam no tempo; mas grande parte dos espectadores que não se perdiam nas belezas daquele lugar, que apreciavam cada detalhe do mesmo de forma pura, não puderam deixar de se encantarem com a bela cena daquele homem de cabelos castanhos trajando sapatos negros, lustrosos, uma calça risca de giz de grife, uma camisa social branca cujas mangas dobravam-se até os cotovelos e por fim, sobre a camisa, um colete negro que delineava tórax bem formado; quem o via, não poderia deixar de imaginar que ali, em carne e osso, era um anjo que descera dos céus, tudo o que lhe faltava, possivelmente, era o par de asas brancas e puras, pois mesmo o sorriso que aquele jovem estampava encantara a todos que o observavam.

E mesmo que Tsunayoshi pudesse sentir todos os olhares sobre si, ele não se incomodou, no passado, onze ou doze anos atrás, talvez houvesse se incomodado e encolhido-se diante da atenção demasiada, mas não agora, talvez nunca mais, assim o faria novamente; pois a atenção de meio mundo era voltada a si devido a seus status como Décimo Vongola.

Quando abrira os olhos mais uma vez, poucos minutos depois – estes que foram facilmente confundidos pelo Don com horas -, o Sawada pode ver, parado entre um grupo de visitantes americanos, uma cabeleira vermelha parada, esta que destacava-se mais do que qualquer outra coisa na noite. Piscou, e quando repetiu tal ato pode identificar melhor a figura, cujos olhos rubros o fitavam de forma seria e até ameaçadora. Trajava nada mais do que calçados simples, uma calça de tom amadeirado, uma camisa social creme e um colete aberto, enquanto mantinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. Sua face, sua postura ao ficar parado em pé, as linhas faceais... Nada havia mudado desde a última vez em que haviam se visto. Apenas o olhar diferenciava-se do passado onde este odiava apenas uma pessoa, agora ele odiava a todos, incluindo aquele que seria capaz de perdoá-lo por tudo o que fizera. Não que Tsunayoshi perdoasse a todos, como seu eu do passado fazia, mas essa pessoa era um caso especial.

Enma era diferente.

Então ele sorriu para a figura que lhe ameaçava, em seguida ergueu o olhar, novamente, para o céu e sabendo que seu _querido_ espectador ruivo, juntamente com a sombria figura loira ao seu lado, ouviria, sussurrou:

\- Pior é ter essa sensação de que você não sente a minha falta.

 


	5. Causa e Efeito.

Ato I

Causa e Efeito.

 

~~

 

**Segunda-feira, 06 de Julho de 2014, 18:42 PM**

**Localização: Desconhecida.**

**Nota: Secar as lágrimas e lamentar, no que isso realmente ajudará?**

 

Seus olhos estavam arregalados, os lábios secos entreabriam-se num grito mudo que expressava todo o terror que sentia, as mãos tremiam agarradas firmemente as vestes rasgadas e ensanguentadas do desfalecido corpo de sua jovem irmã, as lágrimas escorriam por sua face marcada pelo horror e pelo sangue e as mesmas gotículas salgadas pingavam sobre o sangue coagulado que lhe banhava as vestes; ao seu redor a podridão já começava a se mostrar, o odor fétido de cadáveres lhe dava náuseas, mas não conseguia se mover... Não podia se mover. Temia o pior. Temia que _aquele_ homem lhe encontrasse.

O silêncio era sua única companhia - além da irmã morta - e este se espalhava por todo o cômodo e para muito além dele, mas o ruivo sabia que não era o único ali que encontrava-se com vida, o assassino ainda rondava pela residência, talvez o procurando a fim de terminar o serviço do qual fora imposto; e tudo que Enma poderia fazer era esperar, rezar, chorar... Desejar que tudo não passasse de um sonho ruim enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, martirizava-se por ser um absoluto inútil, um maldito expectador e - quem sabe o pior de tudo - um cumplice daquela atrocidade.

Engoliu em seco, o coração batendo forte em sua caixa torácica bombeando o medo por suas veias. E então um som fez-se presente seguido a este uma luz se acendeu no cômodo ao lado, logo a escuridão dera lugar a penumbra aterradora e fria. Foram segundos que pareceram anos até que a porta fosse aberta de forma brusca e nesta a silhueta de um homem alto mostrou-se esbanjando um sorriso branco cruel.

Com uma mão puxou o corpo morto em seus braços mais para si enquanto a outra arrastava-se sobre o carpete aos seu lado logo encontrando-se com a arma - uma calibre 32 que seu pai usava para ensinar a si como atirar - que repousava silenciosamente ao seu lado; agarrou a empunhadura não tardando em apontar o cano negro para seu indesejável inquilino que apenas sorrira ante tal ato.

O assassino tivera a chance apenas de dar um passo antes de sons preencherem o vazio que se instalara mais uma vez, vozes chegaram aos ouvidos do menor, vozes que este reconhecia bem. Com o resmungo o homem cerrou o olhar em direção ao ruivo que ainda segurava o corpo pequeno da irmã, aparentemente apenas o menino havia sobrado, este certamente poderia ser morto em breve - talvez por si ou por qualquer outro assassino - tendo em mente isso este apenas virou-se, sairia rápido dali, não deixaria um vestígio sobre qual Famiglia pertencia e tinha a certeza de que aquela pequena e inútil Famiglia não teria recursos para localizá-lo - ou qualquer coisa do gênero.

\- Não... - o gaguejo lhe chegara aos ouvido e, logo em seguido, o som do tiro cuja bala passara longe de si por meio metro e alojara-se da parede ao fundo. Cessou os passos e virou um pouco a cabeça assim visualizando a figura ruiva, em pé segurando tremulamente a arma em sua direção; talvez este tivesse a mesma idade e tamanho que seu jovem filho, mas aquilo não importava, máfia era máfia.

Um sorriso de canto e um brilho dos olhos azuis céu fora o que marcara a mente do jovem Enma, e o vulto dourado da chama na testa e dos cabelos loiros foram tudo o que o ruivo vira antes do misterioso homem desaparecer; levando consigo toda a esperança e felicidade que um dia Enma Kozato possuiu, e deixando para trás apenas três cadáveres e um jovem herdeiro órfão.

 

(...)

 

**Quinta-feira, 31 de Julho de 2024, 05:45 AM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Vongola.**

**Nota: Tudo nela era triste desde o olhar, até o sorriso.**

A manhã chegava agradavelmente fria para aquela estação em particular, mas o albino pouco ligava para tal fato, achava até aconchegante a brisa fria que raramente podia se encontrar em uma manhã de verão; talvez tenha sido isso, a calmaria daquele dia em particular que lhe deixara tão preguiçoso e pensativo, porque Sasagawa Ryohei não era assim com tanta frequência, mas ainda sim o era, por que apesar de tudo - apesar de ser mais enérgico que o normal - ele ainda era um adulto, as pessoas crescem e amadurecem, mas o homem, mesmo já tendo seus plenos vinte e oito anos não conseguia deixar de ser enérgico e animado quase em tempo integral, aquilo já era de si, e não mudaria tão drasticamente assim, Hana não se importava e quaisquer outros de seus amigos também não, Tsunayoshi que poderia ser aquele que mais desaprovaria as muitas ações de seu inconsequente Guardião do Sol, chegava até a se divertir com o mais velho; não definitivamente não tinha motivos para mudar.

E então um sorriso se arrastara por seus lábios enquanto cruzava caminho pelo jardim lateral, rumando para o pequeno campo de treino externo que, na verdade, havia sido projetado como uma plataforma onde Irie e Spanner poderia facilmente realizar a manutenção da grande defesa subterrânea que ironicamente havia sido implantada pelos mesmos; de toda forma, aquilo era detalhes irrelevantes, o espaço tomado por aquilo era grande, liso e firme, e era perfeito para se realizar treinos ao ar livre, como o lutador gostava tanto de praticar. Logo quando fez a curva - cumprimentando alguns homens que passaram por si, os mesmos que devolveram o cumprimento de forma tão solene e até admirados - que levava ao segundo jardim pode avistar, após os arbustos gordos e floridos, os fios ruivos longos balançarem elegantemente diante dos movimentos bruscos, ousados e firmes da mulher mais nova.

Nenhum movimento passava despercebido por seus olhos. Um soco de esquerda, outro de direita, a flexão dos braços rente ao corpo, a flexão dos joelhos antes de erguer a perna direita em um chute preciso... A concentração exercida pela mulher não passava despercebida pelo albino, tampouco o suor que escorria pela lateral de sua face, as próprias vestimentas justas de malha mostravam-se encharcadas por suor, e isso podia indicar que Sasagawa Kyoko já estava treinando há um tempo demasiado longo. E escorando-se na parece, Ryohei não pode deixar de notar o quanto a irmã mudou desde quando eram crianças; nunca havia imaginado ver sua doce irmã na máfia... Por deus, nunca havia se quer cogitado  possibilidade de Kyoko - tão doce e gentil - ser uma lutadora, e uma no seu nível. Ficara surpreso quando ela lhe disse que sabia sobre a Vongola, sabia sobre Tsunayoshi e a máfia; e que apesar de tudo ainda estaria com ele, com todos eles, e que se juntaria a Famiglia como um membro, como uma hitwoman em treinamento - tal como Hana e Haru estavam fazendo. Ficara surpreso, ficara nervoso, mas de alguma forma - que até o dia atual não conseguia explicar como - Hana o convencera, talvez fosse por isso, por ter sido a Kurokawa a ter ido conversar com ele, que facilmente concordara; de alguma forma essa mulher o havia enfeitiçado e tal fato até excitava o lutador.

Então suspirou, o sorriso que antes havia se alargado agora desfazia-se num mar de lembranças que começavam a desagradar. Viu a ruiva pular dando um chute no ar que balançou até as roseiras que estavam um pouco longe de si, ele tinha certeza de que aquele chute certamente poderia lhe render uma bela vitória por nocaute em um torneio profissional. Queria sorrir de orgulho por a irmã ter chego tão longe, por ela ter se dedicado tanto, por, simplesmente, ter se tornado uma mulher magnifica... Excepcional, mas não conseguia, não quando se lembrava de por que, por causa de _quem_ ela estava se dedicando tanto, dando tudo de si e mais um pouco. Era frustrante, agonizante e o pior de tudo... Era culpa sua, completa, inteira e absolutamente sua. Deixou-se cegar tanto por um objetivo que quase a perdera, e apenas por este pensamento o olhar do albino cerrou-se em direção a irmã fixando-se exatamente na perna esquerda onde uma grande e branca cicatriz escorria cobrindo quase completamente o membro. E automaticamente as mãos do homem fecharam-se em punhos, as ataduras que deveriam lhe proteger a pele das mãos estalavam enquanto as linhas partiam-se, tamanha força usada pelo Guardião, não tardou para que as ataduras tomassem um tom rosa que logo avermelhara antes de formar gostas e pingar sobre o gramado verde.

Odiava-se por ter depositado sua confiança e os preciosos sentimentos de sua irmã nas mãos daquele _homem_ , nunca se perdoaria pelo que fizera, e também nunca se perdoaria por ainda deixá-lo viver, por ter sido fraco duas malditas vezes, mas _Ele_ pagaria com sua vida por tudo o que fez. Trincou o maxilar, piscando algumas vezes e notando que sua irmã havia lhe visto; parada em pé, com uma garrafa d'água em mãos e uma toalha sobre os ombros, ela lhe fitava muda, e apesar do pequeno sorriso que fizera-se presente nos cantos de seus lábios Ryohei sabia que aquilo não passava de mera formalidade para a mulher cujos olhos de mel transmitiam dor e ódio, um ódio tão sólido e perigoso quanto os chutes que esta poderia dar. Viu-a dar alguns goles na água e secar as gotas de suor da face antes de dar continuidade as séries que praticava. Ela não havia visto o sangue que manchava as ataduras, mas havia alguém que viu, não só o sangue, mas o ódio borbulhante que cercava os irmãos lutadores.

Ainda mantendo os punhos fechados e tendo os olhos fixos na irmã, o albino não notou o anel em seu dedo brilhar num amarelo alarmantemente enérgico enquanto, mais atrás do homem de cabelos brancos uma outra figura, muito parecida com a do lutador - trajando uma espécie de túnica negra e carregando nestas um rosário amadeirado - observava ambos os irmãos com pesar e tristeza. O mundo podia ser um lugar cruel, principalmente com crianças tão boas como aqueles jovens eram; pelo menos era isso que o desconhecido dizia a si mesmo ante aqueles dois _filhos_ tão profundamente magoados, era disso que tentava se convencer, pelo bem deles.

 

(...)

 

**Quinta-feira, 30 de Julho de 2014, 12:03 PM**

**Localização: Desconhecida.**

**Nota: O melhor tipo de vingança é fazer aquilo que todos duvidavam que você fosse capaz de fazer.**

 

Tomou uma respiração profunda enquanto ignorava o calor dos raios ultravioletas contra sua pele. Mais um dia quente se mostrava, tão calmo e silencioso, e o adolescente teve inveja de toda aquela paz. Ajoelhou-se sobre o mármore polido de uma das três lapides disposta a sua frente.

 _Por quê?_ Questionou-se enquanto as lágrimas já escorriam por sua face alva. Estava tão cansado de chorar e sentir-se incapaz. Tão cansado de ser fraco, mesmo não o sendo verdadeiramente. Abraçou-se, buscando conforto nas próprias ações. A mente rodava em busca de meios para vingar-se daquele que lhe usurpara sua preciosa família; aquele bastardo maldito. Fungou baixo antes de estender a mão ao nome de sua preciosa irmãzinha, esta que falecera em seus braços, em meio ao sangue, enquanto – o ruivo podia recordar-se perfeitamente bem – aquele homem de cabelos loiros os olhava lívido de qualquer emoção.

Soluçou, mais alto do que gostaria. As lembranças invadiam sua mente rápida e cruelmente. O sangue, os gritos, os tiros... Tudo vinha a si tão rápido que lhe torturava de forma desumana. E em meio ao pranto desesperado e desolado, Enma questionou-se – por mais uma vez – o porquê de ter sido o único a sobreviver; não havia motivos para ser poupado, não quando até mesmo sua pequena irmãzinha tivera a vida ceifada.

Mas mesmo que tantas vezes questionasse a si mesmo o porquê de ter recebido tamanha misericórdia, o ruivo não podia deixar de ruminar o ódio mais e mais por aquele homem, por aquele maldito assassino. Ele se vingaria, jurou sob o tumulo de sua jovem irmã, iria vingar-se e reergueria a Shimon com todo o orgulho que a mesma sempre deveria ter tido.

E enquanto sua determinação queimava alimentada pelo ódio desumano pelo assassino de sua família, o ruivo mal notara a aproximação de uma mulher as suas costas. Vestindo um sorriso triste, Adelheid não pode deixar de lamentar por aquele menino, amava-o como se o mesmo fosse seu irmão mais novo e lhe doía tanto vê-lo de corroer em ódio e vingança; mesmo que este tivesse o direito para se sentir dessa forma, ainda sim esses sentimentos fariam mais mal do que bem. Suspirando a Suzuki apenas rezou para ter forças, para se manter sempre ao lado de Enma, para que pudesse protegê-lo, como sempre fizera, como sempre faria.

 

(...)

 

**Sábado, 02 de Agosto de 2024, 03:01 AM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Vongola.**

**Nota: Na maioria das vezes, as pessoas mais tristes estão sempre sorrindo.**

 

A escuridão se espalhava fria pelo cômodo. Os ventos gelados chocavam-se contra a porta envidraçada da varanda que havia no quarto, mas mesmo a melodia que estes cantavam era capaz de despertar o rapaz do transe induzido por remédios o qual este encontrava-se preso. As paredes, o teto... O mundo a sua volta girava, e apesar do cansaço, a insônia agarrara-se firmemente a si naquela noite gélida.

Em meio ao torpor e delírios, sua intuição lhe avisou sobre uma visita inesperada noturna, e virando-se sobre o colchão macio de sua cama fixou os olhos castanhos num ponto onde as sombras pareciam mais densas que as que se espalhavam pelo restante do cômodo escuro. Puxou uma leve respiração, piscando algumas vezes até conseguir ver alguns traços sutis em meio a nevoa sombria. Ouviu alguns movimentos, identificando os sons de correntes – o que foi o bastante para que o Don retirasse a hipótese de que ali era Reborn, lhe espionando e buscando provas para seus pecados particulares -, mas, se não era seu ex-professor, quem poderia ser?

Após minutos silenciosos de pura observação, quando o Don encontrava-se lúcido o suficiente para sentar sobre o leito, fora que a figura sombria rastejara para longe das sombras densas e grotescas, o tilintar de correntes fez-se presente mais uma vez, e fora como um click que Tsunayoshi identificara aquele som.

\- A que devo o prazer a essa hora da madrugada Bermuda? – indagou rouco e cansado. A garganta ardia, e quase podia sentir a aproximação de uma gripe, mas ignorava isso. Passou a mão pelos fios castanhos, longos, bagunçando-os e o deixando com uma aparência mais desleixada. Terminou de afrouxar a gravata e abrir o colete negro enquanto soltava um suspiro longo e penoso. O efeito do remédio estava dando tchau enquanto sua dor de cabeça e a dor pelo restante do seu corpo acordava mais revigorada do que o jovem Don poderia suportar.

\- Parece cansado, Décimo. – o sussurro fantasmagórico ecoou baixo e tenebroso, logo em seguida uma brisa gélida soprou pelo cômodo causando calafrio o homem de cabelos castanhos.

\- Já estive melhor, posso garantir. – respondeu num resmungo sussurrado. Houve silencio pelos míseros segundos em que Tsunayoshi recompunha-as de seu estado semi-letárgico. – Alguma novidade? – indagou, voltando seus doces e vazios olhos castanho-mel para a figura sombria do Vindice, este que atentamente lhe fitava.

\- Jagger está trabalhando no caso com outros dois membros confiáveis. – confidenciou sem qualquer preocupação. E assim avançou alguns passos, logo estando frente a Tsunayoshi, este que não pode deixar de notar as correntes que envolviam o torso, por baixo do casaco negro, do líder de Vindicare. – Mas não foi por causa disso que vim. – o sussurro fez-se presente, audível somente ao Vongola. E num aceno frágil e quase indetectável Bermuda retirou uma sacola de papel pequena do bolso interno de seu casaco e a depositou sobre a cama, ao lado do Don, afinal podia ver as mãos do mesmo tremer de exaustão e sabia que este não conseguiria segurar o peso mais leve que lhe fosse entregue.

A boca do Sawada abriu-se num mudo ‘o’ compreensivo. Era apenas uma visita casual para mais uma _entrega especial_.

\- Obrigado. – e assim sorriu, o típico sorriso falso que todos tendiam a acreditar. A bela mascara que enganava a todos tomava seu lugar, mas aquele homem a sua frente era diferente, desde o começo foi. Bermuda nunca fora enganado por sua mentira tão comum, e Tsunayoshi quase enlouquecera quando o mesmo lhe dissera que não poderia ser enganado com uma coisa tão ridícula quanto uma ‘mascara de felicidade’. Mas o Vichtenstein nunca teve a pretensão de dividir aquela descoberta assustadora com qualquer outro ser, afinal, já vivera muitos anos, não tinha motivo nem razão para desmascarar o jovem Don, e também, o garoto era importante demais dentro da máfia e fora da mesma para que o Vindice deixasse que aquela informação chegasse aos ouvidos errados e causasse um transtorno dentro do sanguinário mundo cuja paz era mantida a rédeas curtas. E Bermuda sabia, em algum canto de sua alma sombria, que se aquele jovem Don se envolvesse num escândalo de proporções abomináveis, todos os pilares que erguiam a Vongola poderiam se abalar e com isso o caos se instalar.

O homem bufou. Nunca permitiria que seu mundo obscuro fosse destruído. E se alimentar os desejos insanos daquele rapaz, controlando a loucura que devorava o mesmo pouco a pouco, o permitia estender aquela frágil Paz por mais alguns anos; então Bermuda Von Vichtenstein faria o possível para que Sawada Tsunayoshi tivesse acesso aos mais variados tipos de drogas e remédios, para alimentar e controlar seus impulsos doentios.

\- Não perca seu tempo com sorrisos falsos Tsunayoshi. – comunicara frio. – Sabe que não funcionam comigo. – alegou por fim, seus olhos obsidianos fixando-se nos castanho-mel do jovem Vongola que piscara desnorteado por alguns segundos antes de devolver o olhar com uma expressão vazia despedaçada.

O Vindice percebeu que aquele olhar era diferente de todos os outros que ganhara no decorrer dos anos que acompanhara as loucuras do mais novo; não era o mesmo olhar desmotivado, mas que ainda sim tinha um brilho de esperança em suas profundezas; também não era aquele olhar decepcionado e triste que em algum ponto esperava amedrontado e ansioso que descobrissem sobre si e lhe impedissem de continuar com loucuras absurdas; não era nenhum olhar que presenciara, aquilo era novo, e quase pegara o Vichtenstein desprevenido; era vazio e desprovido de qualquer esperança ou alegria, sem qualquer desejo, ambição ou amor; e por alguns segundos o perigoso Vindice pode jurar que aquele homem, aquele menino tão corajoso e forte, estava morto – talvez não literalmente, mas, de alguma forma, morto.

Avançou um passo, numa invasão de espaço pessoal que não apreciava, mas ainda sim o fez, por que precisava ver mais de perto, precisava ter a certeza total do que estava vendo, por que não queria acreditar a primeira vista. Mas ao depositar as mãos enluvadas sobre os ombros largos do Décimo, impedindo-o de qualquer movimento, e aproximar sua face da lívida que o mesmo demonstrava, o líder Vindice pode ter toda a infeliz certeza de que aquele garoto estava tão morto quanto a si próprio. Talvez até um pouco pior do que a si próprio já que, afinal, Tsunayoshi ainda respirava e, o pior de tudo, _sentia_.

Suavemente acariciou a face cansada do castanho, de tão perto quanto se encontrava podia ver as olheiras que marcavam abaixo de seus olhos. Suspirou antes de voltar a ficar ereto.

\- Você não pode morrer Tsunayoshi. – sussurrou, acariciando os fios castanhos uma última vez antes de ser engolido pelas sombras numa muda despedida. O Sawada apenas piscou diante daquelas palavras antes de um sorriso solitário arrastar-se por seus lábios.

Bermuda sempre era Bermuda. Impulsivo. Incontrolável. Incompreensível.

E assim permitiu-se afundar novamente sobre o colchão, claro que antes puxando a sacola de papel e escondendo-a debaixo do travesseiro, logo que possível guardaria junto a seus outros pecaminosos vícios. Virou-se de um lado para outro, sabendo que o sono não viria tão cedo, ainda mais com sua intuição lhe importunando tanto por nada. E então parou, relembrando-se do olhar que o Vichtenstein lhe mandara quando estavam tão próximos; e por mais que odiasse admitir, o Sawada viu pena naquelas orbes tão escuras e tenebrosas. Pena, pesar e, talvez, compreensão. Ou isso, ou estava louco.

Por mais que odiasse admitir, a segunda opção era a mais viável de se crer.

 

(...)

 

**Sexta-feira, 31 de Julho de 2014, 15:33 PM**

**Localização: Roma - Itália.**

**Nota: Às vezes a aparência é só isso mesmo, aparência.**

Puxou o fôlego a fim de dar continuidade a melodia sussurrada, os passos que seguia eram calmos e os allstar's que utilizava se quer fazia algum som contra o chão cimentado de uma das grandes, maravilhosas e movimentadas ruas da grandiosa Roma. continuou seu percurso pouco ligando para a atenção que chamava, o menino era um ícone em ascensão, todos ali o conheciam, todos da maravilhosa e magnifica Itália sabiam quem era Tsunayoshi o jovem herdeiro da imperiosa Vongola; muitos se perguntavam se aquele rapaz de simples dezesseis anos conseguiria, verdadeiramente, liderar uma empresa - por que as vistas da sociedade era isso que a Vongola era - de porte tão grande e de impacto mundial na atualidade, mas ao ver o carisma, a serenidade e a bondade daquele jovem japonês não havia quem não se rendesse aos encantos deste. A face delicada e jovial, o corpo firme e a segurança diante de cada passo que dava... Tudo contribuía para a adoração infundada que todos tinham por aquele menino que somente haviam ouvido falar sobre. Ele era incomum e atraente, e, por deus, não havia uma dama que não caia de amores pelo jovem herdeiro, nem mesmo homens eram isentos da sedução daquela aura angelical.

E de súbito este cessara seus passos e junto aos mesmos a melodia nipônica que sussurrava; fitou pensativo a vitrine onde letras negras e ensanguentadas apresentavam uma loja de tatuagens. A fachada era simples e se o menino não estivesse realmente prestando atenção nos arredores - por que o jovem Sawada tinha plena consciência de toda a atenção que estava a receber - aquela simples construção teria lhe passado despercebida. Passou suas orbes castanho douradas pelos desenhos bem feitos que enfeitavam a vitrine, isso antes de resolver adentrar no estabelecimento, claro que certificando-se de que nenhum guarda-costas super-protetor o estava seguindo naquele instante - não que ele se importasse com os mesmo de modo geral, mas havia momentos em que gostava de pregar uma peça nos homens apenas para divertir-se vendo os mesmos procurá-lo quase desesperadamente; isso era apenas uma de suas artimanhas para diversão desde que descobrira sobre... Tudo.

\- Seja bem... - e assim a moça de tatuagens e piercings arregalou os olhos logo quando seu olhar decaiu sobre a figura que passava o olhar por todos os desenhos bem feitos, surpreendendo-se com os detalhes que alguns possuíam. - Bem vindo. - gaguejou-a, após sair do torpor ao identificar a figura tão conhecida que adentrara em seu humilde espaço de trabalho.

\- Olá. - o Don sorriu branco para a moça, uma mulher jovem, de aparentes vinte anos, seu cabelos rosa com azul estava preso em um rabo de cavalo com tranças e a franja de cores divididas caia perfeitamente reta sobre a testa, destacando os olhos verde oliva. O castanho também não pode deixar de notar os piercings que a mulher possuía sendo três em cada orelha, uma simples argola no lábio inferior e havia pontinhos prateados que destacavam-se na clavícula, estes que o Don concluiu ser alguma espécie de piercing da moda feminina; a mulher trajava nada mais que um tomara-que-caia rosa com preto, uma saia preta com pregas e camadas coloridas, e um par de botas negras, as quais o Sawada jurou serem bastante pesadas; e mesmo diante de tudo a garota parecia normal aos olhos do castanho, vira figuras com visuais muito diferenciados em sua curta estadia na máfia, aquela mulher era nada menos do que uma beleza exótica para o futuro Don.

\- Eu... - gaguejou-a não sabendo como atender a aquele tipo de cliente, era peso demais para seu simples cargo de atendente.

\- Luna por que todo esse silencio? - fora um outro rapaz quem surgira por detrás da cortina que havia um pouco mais ao fundo da loja, e então os olhos escarlates do homem encontraram a figura que passava o olhar pelos desenhos expostos no balcão.

\- Chefe. - sussurrou-a, as mãos tremendo, tamanho medo de cometer qualquer tipo de erro frente a aquela pessoa tão importante.

\- Quando ele... Entrou? - sussurrou o homem para a rosada puxando a franja esverdeada para misturar-se ao restante dos fios negros de seu curto cabelo bagunçado; de súbito o nervosismo apossara-se de si enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, questionava-se por que um Vongola, logo o herdeiro, adentrara em sua humilde loja. E, ao não obter nenhuma resposta de sua atendente, resolvera voltar-se ao menor. - O que traria o herdeiro Vongola a minha humilde loja? - questionou-se, ao se aproximar do castanho que folheava uma pasta com mais desenhos, tal pasta que encontrava-se sobre o balcão vítreo poucos minutos atrás.

E então o menino olhou para o homem. Jaqueta de couro com uma camiseta branca rasgada por baixo, um jeans rasgado, botas de couro misturadas com metal, cabelos bicolores tal como a mulher de antes, piercings em algumas partes da face, tatuagens cobrindo toda pele exposta, olhos em um tom exótico, um sorriso tenso nos lábios e uma aproximação de presença sutil e sem qualquer ameaça, somente... Adoração, o que de fato ainda inquietava um pouco o adolescente que a muito acostumara-se com a hostilidade das pessoas para consigo onde morava.

\- Eu estava pensando... - sussurrou mais para si do que para o homem um pouco afastado. - O que acha desta, nas costas? - e então mostrou o grande desenho da coroa de sete rosas, sendo a central a maior, as pistolas despontando em direções opostas enquanto ao centro uma cruz de Ankh era envolvida pelas vinhas espinhosas das flores; a tatuagem em si exalava beleza e ferocidade enquanto, ao mesmo tempo simbolizava a vida eterna.

\- Oh. - surpreenderam-se ambos os residentes da loja ante aquela pergunta tão repentina. Será que aquele menino desejava macular sua pele com algo tão... Doloroso, mas, se assim era o desejo do mesmo, não havia como nem por que dizer não a aquele jovem. - Ficaria magnifico em você Senhor Vongola.

\- Me chame de Tsuna. - sorriu, e seu italiano nunca fora tão impecável quanto naquele momento. - E eu gostaria de fazer esta nas minhas costas, ainda hoje, se possível.

O homem piscou, não havia realmente nenhum cliente marcado para aquele dia - e mesmo que houvesse, pelo futuro Don Vongola ele desmarcaria o que fosse necessário pra atendê-lo - então não haveria motivos em negar aquele cliente tão especial.

\- Será um prazer atendê-lo, Senhor Tsuna. - sorriu-o, já acenando para sua atendente segui-lo a fim de poderem preparar tudo para dar inicio ao procedimento, só sairia dali quando seu cliente estivesse satisfeito com seu pedido.

 

(...)

 

**Domingo, 03 de Agosto de 2024, 16:59 PM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Vongola.**

**Nota: Um sorriso carregado de lágrimas.**

 

Piscou diante da figura translucida a sua frente. Os olhos azuis brilhavam enquanto este lhe estendia uma carta inesperada, e ao esticar a mão para tomar o envelope pode constatar a chama dourada que tremeluzia sob o belo e único anel Vongola, fora questão de segundos após a carta encontrar-se nas mãos do Don que a chama desaparecera e, junto a mesma, a figura translucida de Vongola Primo.

Curioso trouxe o envelope para mais próximo, analisando o papel simples dobrado em suas mãos magras. Não fazia a mínima ideia de quem poderia ter lhe enviado aquela carta, e muito menos por que logo Primo estava com a mesma e isso, o fato de o remetente ser desconhecido, apenas desconcertava o jovem Décimo sobre a ideia de abrir ou não o envelope. O que poderia ser? De quem poderia ser?

E só então a ficha pareceu cair para si depois de longos minutos reflexivos. Erguendo-se de forma brusca de sua poltrona no escritório o homem de cabelos castanhos apressou-se em abrir a carta e ler o que lhe era informado. Cada palavra lhe deixava com um nó na garganta, as lágrimas acumulavam-se nos cantos de seus olhos e todas as emoções que mostravam-se obrigaram o jovem chefe a apoiar-se em sua mesa de trabalho; o sorriso espalhado em seus lábios nunca antes fora tão verdadeiro.

Levando a carta ao peito enquanto ainda mantinha seu apoio sobre a mesa o homem permitiu que suas lágrimas escorressem por sua face cansada; depois de tudo o que passara, depois de todos aqueles anos de sofrimentos, depois de tudo, o futuro teria uma nova chance, ele mudaria mais uma vez; e desta vez Tsunayoshi queria garantir que não haveria erros de sua parte. E imerso em sua pequena utopia sangrenta o castanho não notara a porta de seus escritório, agora, entreaberta, um único olho achocolatado fitava o Don expressar-se tão singela e, ao mesmo tempo, dolorosamente; era magnifico e assustador de se presenciar, e Yamamoto Takeshi estava tão assustado e concentrado em seu patrão que mal notou a aproximação da Nuvem solitária.

Hibari lhe puxara pelo ombro antes de tornar a fechar, silenciosamente, a porta do escritório de seu suposto chefe, isso antes de voltar seus analíticos olhos do mais frio metal para a Chuva ainda aturdida. Fora um choque para o espadachim ver aquela face logo em seu chefe, uma face que há muito não presenciava e que, somente naquele momento, dera-se conta disso.

\- Herbívoro. - fora a voz baixa e calma de Kyoya quem chamara a atenção de Takeshi, despertando-o de suposições as quais nunca chegou a ter. - Esqueça o que viu. - informou por fim, depositando um aperto forte no ombro do portador do anel da Chuva Vongola, um alerta silencioso de que não deveria tocar no assunto ou se quer pensar a respeito do mesmo, isso antes de partir novamente, desaparecendo em uma das diversas portas que haviam o extenso corredor enfeitado por grandes janelas de cortinas cor de sangue, tudo sob o olhar confuso de Yamamoto.

Baixando o olhar, Takeshi vira o brilho suave de suas chamas acesas sob a bela peça que carregava em seu dedo anelar, não estava fazendo aquilo então como era possível que o anel acendesse sozinho? Talvez, se erguesse a cabeça e levasse o olhar a janela que havia poucos metros a sua frente, avistasse alguém muito semelhante a si o fitando com um olhar compassivo e tendo um sorriso de compreensão e apoio. O espirito sabia que mais do que nunca, agora, aquele jovem precisava de força para tudo o que iria vir a seguir, seu futuro ainda guardava muitas dores e tormentos, e não apenas o seu, mas o de todos que o cercavam, principalmente Tsunayoshi. Mas apesar de tudo Asari Ugetsu tinha a certeza de que seu sucessor suportaria o que quer que fosse jogado para si, e ele lutaria com todas as suas forças para manter a Vongola unida e forte, mas acima de tudo, ele daria sua vida pelo seu chefe, da mesma forma em que o próprio Ugetsu havia feito a muitos anos atrás, por que a fidelidade da Chuva era tão única e sincera quanto a de qualquer outro elemento.

 

(...)

 

**Segunda-feira, 04 de Agosto de 2024, 13:21 PM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Vongola.**

**Nota: É mentira, o tempo não cicatriza porra nenhuma.**

 

Cerrou o olhar em direção a grande mansão onde o caos se espalhava. Era um espectador de todo aquele sangue derramado e, ao mesmo tempo, era o mestre de todas aquelas marionetes que sucumbiam ante o poder descomunal do grande e valoroso Décimo Vongola. Sawada Tsunayoshi estava muito mais forte do que poderia imaginar, mas isso não o impediria de seguir com seus planos, sua doce vingança, pois também estava forte. Enma treinara e dedicara tudo de si em todos esses longos anos para poder destruir seu inimigo, o inimigo de sua família, o primeiro passo fora tirar Adelheid da prisão gélida de Vindicare, o segundo passo o menino já havia posto em prática, testando a força e as falhas da Vongola com peões fracos e descartáveis; e a Famiglia Scuro se encaixava mais do que perfeitamente em tal papel.

Facilmente um sorriso cruel se espalhou pelos lábios finos do ruivo sentado sob o galho de uma árvore qualquer que havia ao fim da floresta nos terrenos Vongola. O campo aberto do jardim, mesmo com alguma roseiras ocupando parte do espaço, lhe dava uma visão quase privilegiada de tudo o que ocorria.

Frente a todos Tsunayoshi enfrentava Raphael Belicardo, chefe da Famiglia Scuro que recém fora expulsa da Itália e da aliança Vongola; próximo ao Céu Vongola, uma mulher de curtos cabelos negros - Kurokawa Hana, como o ruivo identificara - disparava tiros e desviava daqueles que investiam contra si; junto a mesma uma ruiva, que facilmente o Shimon identificou como a jovem moça que seu Guardião da Floresta deflorou e quase assassinou, Sasagawa Kyoko, se bem lembrava o nome, lutava com um bastão longo. Era patético ver aquela luta tão desequilibrada, e pensar que um par de menininhas e o Décimo seria o suficiente para destruir aqueles considerados o melhores e mais promissores da Scuro, ao menos a Shimon não estava perdendo, pelo contrário, ganhando com tudo aquilo.

E por alguns segundos a face sorridente se transformara num branco papel enquanto as orbes carmins fitavam a grama verme alguns metros abaixo. Seu peito doía, latejava e pulsava de uma forma que o ruivo só sentiu quando presenciou a morte dos pais e da irmã, e teve de enterrá-los. De onde vinha aquilo?, não sabia dizer, mas vinha, _veio_ , e se instalou dentro de si, causando arrepios que o Kozato não queria sentir. Ele não queria sentir aquilo, por que de alguma forma ele sabia que ligavam-se todos a Tsunayoshi, e Enma não queria nada daquele homem em si, nenhum sentimento ou pensamento, tudo o que desejava ter para com o Don Vongola era o ódio infinito que insistia em nutrir e fazia questão de todos os dias lembrar-se do assassinato de sua família, e de que fora esse rapaz que roubara sua vingança, que roubara suas chances e o futuro de seus amigos mais preciosos. Apertou forte os punhos não querendo mais pensar no castanho e no mal que o mesmo trazia para si, tudo o que precisava agora era vê-lo sofrer, e pagar por todo crime que cometeu.

Em seu momento de distração o ruivo não chegou a ver, mas ouvira o grito aterrador que cortara seu silêncio reflexivo, e ao erguer o olhar vira a ruiva furiosa em batalha, arrancando a vida de quaisquer inimigos que se atrevessem a entrar em sua frente, lágrimas agoniadas escorriam por sua face enquanto a mesma recebia cobertura de alguns homens de terno que serviam a Vongola; metros atrás da mulher furiosa Tsunayoshi encontrava-se pálido e tremendo, como o ruivo tanto desejava ver, o pânico era proeminente na face do Don paralisado, mesmo a chama dourada em sua testa deixara de brilhar; ao chão frene a Tsunayoshi um outro homem de cabelos brancos se encontrava curvado sobre um corpo que o Kozato identificou como Hana. A mulher estava morta, e tudo indicava que fora por culpa do Sawada. Os gritos agoniados do Guardião do Sol ecoavam em puro pesar, de onde o homem surgira Enma não sabia, ficara distraído por segundos, mas Ryohei surgira e presenciara a amada sucumbir e desfalecer em seus braços; os gritos do mais velho unidos aos sons da batalha eram apenas musica em seus ouvidos treinados, e o melhor de tudo eram as lágrimas do tão amado Don Vongola.

A gargalhada que o ruivo soltara fora de puro êxtase e agrado, e junto a gargalhada do homem de cabelos vermelhos o grito do chefe Vongola ecoou, sofrido, dolorido, amargurado... E logo após uma luz tomara toda a visão do ruivo, encobrindo toda a área com um calor e amabilidade que eram tão conhecidos pelo Kozato. Trincou o maxilar constatando que o castanho era quem produzia aquilo, tudo aquilo, um ataque de proporções inimagináveis, um ataque cujo dano Enma temia; por que aquilo não parecia ser algo que pudesse ser parado, mesmo por suas Chamas da Terra em seu auge. E quando a luz sumira tudo o que o ruivo pudera contemplar fora um jardim absolutamente destruído onde os membros da Vongola se erguiam surpresos e assustados, cada um carregando algum tipo de ferimento enquanto todos os inimigos encontravam-se paralisados, petrificados, ante a descarga de todas aquelas puras chamas celestes. Nunca um poder tão grande fora presenciado antes, e esta fora a vez do Shimon gritar e grunhir em raiva e ódio antes de descer de seu lugar e ir embora, desaparecendo como se nunca houvesse estado lá.

 

(...)

 

 

**Terça-feira, 04 de Agosto de 2014, 18:20 PM**

**Localização: Desconhecida.**

**Nota: Às vezes você faz escolhas na vida, e as vezes as escolhas fazem você.**

Silêncio. Era isso a única companhia do ruivo no momento, isso e também o seu desejo puro e cru de vingança, e cada vez que aquelas cenas se repetiam em sua mente, cada vez que os gritos agoniados da sua irmã, o choro, as vozes de seus pais e os pedidos de misericórdia para com as crianças... Tudo isso se misturava arrancando o ar e a pouca sanidade que ainda habitavam a mente do adolescente. Pior de tudo talvez não fossem as memórias que estavam marcadas a ferro em sua mente, talvez se quer fosse os olhos azuis brilhantes que ainda teimavam em lhe assombrar, os fios loiros do invasor e assassino; talvez o que mais destruísse aquele jovem fosse o fato de se sentir – e de ter sido – um inútil perante a necessidade das pessoas mais importantes para si. Ouviu os próprios pais serem assassinados, e em seus braços viu a vida abandonar o infantil e ferido corpo da sua pequena irmã, de Mammi.

Fungou, engolindo as lágrimas e o nó que formava-se em sua garganta. Não choraria, ao podia... Não agora, quando concluísse sua vingança o faria, tanto quanto achasse necessário, isto é, se sobrevivesse ao que quer que estivesse por vir, afinal o inimigo agora não era somente um homem, se assim o fosse este já estaria morto há muito tempo. Não, Juli – seu Guardião do Deserto – descobrira muito mais, mais do que poderia imaginar, e talvez até mais do que poderia alcançar.

E assim tomou uma respiração profunda, acalmando o coração latejante em sua caixa torácica. Desviando o olhar da parede de pedra a sua frente, o adolescente levou a mão a face marcada pelo cansaço, as olheiras mais do que nunca destacavam-se sob a pele clara; puxou os cabelos rubros para trás num ato que buscava afastar as memórias e o cansaço, com outra respiração profunda e calma devolveu a mão ao braço do trono de pedra ao qual encontrava-se sentado já há algumas horas.

Manteve o olhar sobre a parede de pedra rachada que estava a sua frente, não havia mais nada naquele local que pudesse chamar sua atenção, exceto – talvez – pelo anel pesado que carregava em seu dedo anelar. O material escuro que segurava firmemente uma pedra amarronzada onde tentáculos escamosos agarravam-se como vinhas grotescas. Era algo único, admitia, e muito além disso, aquilo era uma herança há muito perdida; Kozato Enma tinha a plena certeza de que tal peça deveria valer milhões sozinha e, junto com seu conjunto original – o qual encontrava-se cada um nas mãos daqueles aos quais o adolescente confiava a vida e juntos formavam uma Famiglia – possuíam um valor inestimável, talvez não tanto quanto seus irmãos, mas ainda sim um valor quase incalculável.

Sentiu a peça esquentar, o desejo de vingança alimentava o poder que residia naquela relíquia e o ruivo arrepiou-se pela ânsia de uma batalha, uma ânsia que a custo mantinha sob controle, em breve poderia saná-la, sabia disso, por isso a restringia tão bem.

Fora ao desviar o olhar que avistou sua formosa Guardiã da Geleira parada a soleira da porta pedregosa, o fitando muda. Sentia a preocupação da mulher que a tanto custo cuidara de si naqueles dias sombrios, devia tanto a ela.

\- Enma. - a voz ecoara pelo grande salão de poucas, ou quase nenhuma, janelas. - Chegou uma carta... - completou erguendo o envelope branco e um tanto pesado demais para ser simplesmente papel, aproximou-se do ruivo e não tardou a entregar a este a carta.

Uma simples carta pouco importaria para o Kozato, mas o símbolo de tinta vermelha que condecorava aquele simples envelope fora o bastante para que o adolescente cerrasse o olhar para o papel. Com cuidado excessivo abriu e retirou o elegante convite ali contido, arregalando exorbitantemente os olhos quando passara os olhos pela mensagem.

Silenciosamente um sorriso arrastou-se por seus lábios enquanto ainda mantinha o papel elegante em mãos, este que logo fora abaixado para que o ruivo fitasse sua preciosa Guardiã.

\- Enma? - fora o questionamento da morena de olhos scarlets ao ver o sorriso que seu suposto patrão esbanjava. Por mais que Adelheid não quisesse admitir, havia crueldade ali, e por mais que seus inimigos mereçam pagar pelo que fizeram, não somente ao jovem Kozato, Adelheid Suzuki não tinha certeza se valia a pena ver o ruivo perder sua inocência para uma vingança tão... Obscura. Ela sabia que o ruivo precisava daquilo, que muitos que constituíam a Shimon precisavam daquela vingança concretizada, mas a mulher tinha consciência de que, mesmo que completassem aquela loucura, todos os que morreram não seriam trazidos de volta. Talvez se quer Cozart Shimon estivesse a aprovar aquilo, de onde quer que o fundador estivesse.

\- Nosso plano precisará de algumas modificações. - afirmou o adolescente num murmúrio. - Não vamos atacá-los de frente. - e então o sorriso alargara-se a um nível que Adelheid jurou ser de insanidade. - Vamos pegá-los bem no centro de seu ego... - e as chamas brilharam nas orbes carmins do ruivo. - Vamos matar Vongola Décimo.


	6. Silêncio.

Ato I

Silêncio.

 

~~

 

**Terça-feira, 05 de Agosto de 2024, 14:08 AM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Vongola.**

**Nota: A jornada não acaba aqui. A morte é apenas outro caminho que todos temos que tomar.**

 

Engoliu em seco antes de bater na porta do escritório de seu chefe, Tsunayoshi nunca estava ocupado para seus amigos, sabia disso, entretanto o assunto que queria abordar com o amigo era algo pessoal demais, talvez sequer tivesse o direito para aquilo, mas ele parecia estar sofrendo de alguma forma e que tipo de amigo e Guardião seria se não tentasse ajudá-lo. Adentrou silencioso quando o castanho pedira e, fechando a porta com ainda mais silencio, aproximou-se da mesa de seu chefe e amigo.

O Sawada nunca parecera tão atarefado quanto naquele momento e já se arrependia do que indagaria; e quando o castanho erguera o olhar pode contemplar as olheiras rasas que marcavam a pele claro, o sorriso nos lábios do mesmo tornara-se tenso e frágil e Takeshi já estava pensando em outro assunto para tratar com o homem, qualquer coisa que tirassem aquele sorriso doloroso dos lábios do mesmo; todavia fora pego de surpresa pela seguinte fala do moreno.

\- Takeshi... – murmurara o Don. – Eu... Estava mesmo querendo falar com você.

E fora a vez do espadachim abrir um sorriso tenso, duvidoso do que seu superior queria tratar consigo.

\- Sim... Aconteceu algo, Tsuna? – indagou, sorrindo.

Veio um suspiro e mais do que nunca Takeshi Yamamoto temeu o que seria dito a seguir. Viu o amigo se erguer de seu lugar atrás da mesa e seguir para o seu lado, depositando uma mão sobre seu ombro o levou a um dos sofás que havia mais ao canto, o fazendo sentar-se; tudo sobre o olhar questionador e curioso do Guardião da Chuva.

\- Seu pai. – pronunciara inicialmente o castanho, e o moreno já sentira a bile subir a garganta. Não poderia ser o que estava pensando, certo? – Seu pai foi assassinado Takeshi. – sussurrara o moreno. – Tudo indica que foi a arma de Kaoro Mizuko que o ferira mortalmente. – e assim o aperto sobre o ombro do espadachim tornara-se mais forte, o Sawada já podia ver as lágrimas acumularem-se no canto dos olhos do amigo de infância. – Tentaram socorrê-lo, mas ele morreu a caminho do hospital. – informou ao fim. – Sinto muito. – murmurara passando um dos braços sobre os ombros trêmulos do mais alto.

Em seu pequeno momento eles não haviam notado a figura pequena que esgueirava-se pelas brechas da porta, o cabelos negro encaracolado decaindo um pouco sobre os olhos, ouvira o que fora dito pelo seu chefe e irmão mais velho, não era justo que ele houvesse morrido, era um homem bom.

\- Lambo-chan. – a vos doce de Chrome o despertara de devaneios, e apesar de tudo a imagem sôfrega de um de seus irmãos sofrendo ainda estava impregnada em sua mente. As lágrimas mostraram-se no canto de seus olhos, estas que a Dokuro secara com carinho. – Esta tudo bem Lambo-chan. – abraçara-o. – Vai ficar tudo bem. – e com isso o levara para calmamente para longe dali.

\- Só, não é justo. – murmurara o adolescente com fungados.

\- Nem tudo nessa vida é justo, jovem Bovino. – fora a voz de Mukuro quem o chamara em seguida, para logo depositar a mão sobre os fios negros, bagunçando-os. – Um dia aprende a conviver com isso.

 

(...)

 

**Quarta-feira, 12 de Agosto de 2014, 11:01 AM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Vongola.**

**Nota: Há uma razão por trás de cada ato, pensamento e sentimento.**

 

Os passos silenciosos e apressados seguiam pelo corredor, dobrara a direita, parando apenas quando deparara-se com seu futuro chefe, o jovem herdeiro, Tsunayoshi Sawada. O porque de ele estar ali, não sabia, entretanto a pouca intuição que desenvolvera nos anos trabalhando e dedicando-se a Vongola, indicava que era algo que o castanho queria tratar consigo.

Engoliu em seco.

\- Décimo. – fizera uma mensura em respeito ao mais jovem, mais do que nunca deveria ser respeitosa ao mesmo e conquistar sua confiança, ainda mais depois de tudo o que ouvira na ultima reunião. – Deseja algo? – indagou baixo, seu olhar se encontrando com as orbes douradas quase a fizeram tremer. O menino acenou, talvez não para si, ainda mais quando a figura pequena de cabelos num corte peculiar surgira logo atrás do adolescente.

\- Suas atividades para com a Vongola estarão suspensas até segunda ordem. – informou-o fazendo sinal para que Chrome. – Assuntos a respeito da Cervello deveram passar para Chrome para, em seguida, serem mandadas a Coyote que passará as devidas informações ao Nono. – a mulher engoliu em seco. – Cervello estará sob investigação restrita da minha Guardiã e, gostaria de ressaltar, em breve sua lealdade será posta a prova. – cerrou o olhar para a mulher antes de dar as costas a mesma. – Creio que não esteja pedindo muito, ainda mais se for para atestar sua real lealdade para comigo e com a Famiglia.

A mulher mascarada tomou uma respiração profunda, mesmo não querendo ser posta sob investigação, compreendia as ações do adolescente e sabia bem que o mesmo só não as estava banindo – ou mesmo sentenciando-as a morte – devido a seu respeito por Nono, por que, Louise sabia, se fosse Xanxus no lugar do jovem castanho, todas as mulheres Cervello já teriam encontrado seu fim  há anos. Acenou em aceitação a tudo o que lhe fora dito, acataria cada ordem com devida precisão e, junto a Dokuro, iria o mais profundo possível naquele assunto e descobriria quem ousava tentar corromper o motivo de todo seu orgulho.

Só sob seu cadáver que a Cervello trairia a Vongola, isso era uma certeza.

 

(...)

 

**Quarta-feira, 12 de Agosto de 2014, 11:01 AM**

**Localização: Suíça.**

**Nota: Eu queria que você tivesse ouvido meu grito de socorro; silencioso, frio, impiedoso... Como um agouro de morte.**

 

Tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa de mogno, nunca esteve tão intrigado em toda sua vida, e Bermuda Von Vichteinstein já vivera o suficiente para ter a certeza de nunca ser pego de surpresa, ou mesmo pego em um jogo estúpido devido a sua curiosidade. Mas ali estava Tsunayoshi Di Vongola – vulgo, Sawada Tsunayoshi – lhe propondo a libertação de um dos mais perigosos criminosos do mundo da máfia alegando que o mesmo será de grande utilidade na quebra da _maldição dos Arcobalenos_.

\- E como pretende quebrar a maldição, Sawada Tsunayoshi? – questionou, o chefe Vindice possuía algum interesse em como o adolescente faria aquilo, não que ele realmente acreditasse que o jovem Don poderia realmente quebrar uma maldição que se estendia ceifando vidas século após século, e isso já se repetia há milênios.

Cerrou o olhar diante do sorriso branco que lhe fora devolvido. Era um sorriso tão verdadeiramente falso que, se seu corpo não passasse de um cadáver a mais de séculos, o homem teria sentido sua bile subir a garganta em puro enjôo; e tal ato trouxe uma nova questão à mente do velho Vindice: o que aconteceu a Tsunayoshi, porque o menino carregava aquele sorriso tão inescrupulosamente falso?

\- É um segredo, para falar a verdade, será exigido algum trabalho e procura pelas pessoas certas; mas com a libertação do Mukuro e com sua ajuda, é claro, garanto-lhe que a maldição poderá ser quebrada. – garantiu o mais jovem, desviando o olhar do bebê enfaixado para fixar suas orbes douradas no _Pacifier_ transparente que repousava inerte agarrado a uma corrente que envolvia o fino pescoço de Bermuda. – Eu gostaria de uma resposta o mais breve possível, Bermuda, o tempo está correndo e eu ainda tenho muito a fazer, com referencia a outros assuntos é claro. – informou passando uma das mãos por seus cabelos castanhos desgrenhados e fora nesse singelo ato, diante de um simples retrocesso da manga de seu terno, que o bebê pode contemplar as faixas que envolviam o pulso fino do adolescente; o que poderia ser aquilo?, questionou-se mudo. E então veio o silencio, tão frio quanto à nevasca que assolava os picos montanhosos naquela época do ano. A figura jovial podia ver que o jovem herdeiro observava, curioso, os arredores do cômodo, afinal, ele era a primeira pessoa que adentrava em Vindicare sem que fosse para ser preso para todo o sempre, ou por um período bastante longo de tempo.

Sim, ele estava curioso sobre como seria quebrada a maldição, sobre quem mais seria necessário para isso, e, ainda mais curioso, sobre o que o adolescente carregava por debaixo das ataduras em seus braços e o porquê daquilo; mas anos de pratica ensinaram o Vichteinstein a saber se conter, ou, ao menos, dar-lhe paciência o suficiente para esperar, por que o tempo sempre tratava de revelar segredos, principalmente os mais obscuros e bem guardados.

\- Tudo bem então, Tsunayoshi. – e rapidamente o castanho voltara-se para a figura pequena sobre a mesa de mogno. – Rokudo Mukuro será liberto e estará sob sua custodia, por enquanto. – anunciou. – Quanto ao que nós, Vindices, precisamos fazer para a conclusão deste plano...

\- Obrigado. – o mais jovem sorriu, fora outro sorriso falso, um sorriso que fizera o Vindice Major questionar a sanidade do adolescente a sua frente. – Realmente aprecio a sua ajuda. – completou, deslizando uma nota alaranjada de um bolso interno de seu terno fino, isso antes de estender o papel lavanda para o bebê. – Preciso que encontre essas duas pessoas, Talbot com toda certeza será fácil, mas Kawahira já é outro assunto, ele muda muito de lugar e usa um Anel da Nevoa muito poderoso. – complementou. – E antes que pergunte, esse homem, Kawahira, é aquele que os Arcobalenos conhecem normalmente como ‘ChakerFace’. – e com tal conclusão do líder de Vindicare arregalou seus pequenos olhos infantis, queria questionar o menino sobre aquela informação, mas um olhar naqueles olhos dourados distantes fora o suficiente para que Bermuda compreendesse que aquilo era história para outro dia.

\- Tudo bem. – sussurrou, tomando a nota entre os dedos pequenos enquanto via o adolescente erguer-se. Guardou a nota em um bolso escondido entre suas vestes, isso antes de flutuar para cima da cabeça do adolescente, acomodar-se sobre os fios castanhos macios e desgrenhados, com a certeza de que poderia ficar ali para sempre de tão macios e sedosos que eram os fios acastanhados, e então tornou a guiar o jovem Don Vongola por entre os corredores escuros e tenebrosos da prisão mais temida de todo submundo da máfia, isso apenas com o intuito de libertar o pior e mais perigoso prisioneiro que já residiu nas prisões submersas.

 

(...)

 

**Segunda-feira, 17 de Agosto de 2014, 07:13 AM**

**Localização: Namimori, Japão.**

**Nota: Moça, seus olhos trazem solidão.**

Cerrou o olhar para a figura feminina, os cabelos negros longos - presos num rabo de cavalo – dançavam a brisa que fazia-se presente, franziu a testa, e mesmo repudiando tal ato, quase arregalou os olhos em surpresa quando Reborn os informara que a morena – que em algum momento se apresentou como Suzuki Adelheid – junto ao grupo de herbívoros tinham sido transferidos para Nami-chuu devido a um terremoto ocorrido no local – ilha – onde habitavam e também devido a tal Cerimônia de Herança que seria realizada o mais breve possível.

Engoliu a surpresa e o sorriso de orgulho que tentou mostrar presença, ele era a Nuvem distante e o infame demônio de Namimori, mostrar emoções tão publicamente era coisa para herbívoros e não para o carnívoro que Hibari era. Ignorando o dialogo e lançando o olhar atroz – mais ainda sim cheio de significados - ao jovem chefe Vongola, este que devolveu tal olhar com um aceno discreto e mudo, e com tantas especificações que Kyoya mal conteve o orgulho borbulhante no peito.

Em minutos viu todos saírem seguindo para suas salas – ao menos era isso que o moreno esperava, senão, mais herbívoros para morder até a morte – e quando o último restou o prefeito deixou seu olhar fixar-se nas orbes carmins da mulher que lhe desafiara vendo ali, não um outro desafio nem uma ferocidade quase palpável – como fora tão presente no duelo -, mas a emoção com que o moreno deparara-se fora na verdade tristeza, dor e arrependimento; foram míseros e imaculados segundos para que tudo aquilo desaparecesse no mar vermelho brilhante de pura ferocidade segura por um autocontrole férreo, e assim a mulher deu as costas, a barra da saia curta ondulou alto deixando parte de suas roupas intimas a mostra, logo a mulher não se encontrava mais a vista do disciplinador e a porta metálica bateu.

Kyoya limitou-se a ficar em seu lugar ao parapeito do prédio, observando o vazio que se instalava por toda área do pátio que avistava, mas momento algum aquele olhar arrependido deixou sua mente.

Porque ela o olhara daquela forma? Questionou-se.

\- Tão... – rosnou baixo. – _Herbívora_.

(...)

 

**Quinta-feira, 07 de Agosto de 2024, 23:43 PM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Vongola.**

**Nota: Expectativas são decepções esperando para acontecer.**

 

Estava em seu escritório, a noite caia tranqüila e logo seria hora do jantar; a chegada de sua mãe era prevista para ainda naquele dia, e só desejava que ela chegasse um pouco mais cedo do que na missão anterior que recebera. Realmente, ser acordado de madrugada para ler o relatório de sua mãe após a mesma tê-lo o feito após tomar duas dúzias de xícaras de café extremamente forte, não era algo lá tão agradável assim.  Na verdade, ser acordado pela madrugada já era, em si só, um desconforto para o jovem Don.

Suspirou antes de depositar outra folha sobre a pilha que se erguia a direita, e assim pegar uma das ultimas da pilha da esquerda, estava quase finalizando seu trabalho, só mais uma ou duas folhas e teria terminado a papelada da semana e assim teria tempo para um descanso propriamente dito, ou talvez um pouco de treino descontraído... E pagar uma luta que devia a Kyoya também, sabe-se lá o quão ansioso por essa luta o Guardião da Nuvem estava. Sem contar que na manhã seguinte deveriam pegar um vôo a Namimori onde seria realizado o enterro de Hana, Kyoko já havia viajado com Ryohei e Bianchi, Hayato cuidava de alguns últimos preparativos e o restante dos Guardiões mantinham-se em alerta desde a fuga da Shimon.

Massageou as têmporas diante de todos os recentes acontecimentos, estava exausto, tanto física quanto mentalmente; e tudo só parecia piorar quando seus pulsos coçavam e sua mente desejava ardentemente por um calmante, ou qualquer coisa mais forte; era nesses momentos que odiava o fato de bebidas alcoólicas não fazerem qualquer efeito sobre si, senão, a esta hora já encontrar-se-ia embriagado até a ultima garrafa de vinho do estoque.

Conteve um suspiro quando batias ecoaram pelo cômodo.

\- Entre. – a voz soara baixa, mas ainda fora alta o suficiente para quem quer que estivesse do outro lado ouvir. E logo a cabeleira castanha longa mostrou-se com um sorriso fácil e doce nos lábios, mais atrás de Nana, Talbot seguia com um sorriso desdentado e parcialmente curioso pelo chamado.

O assunto tratado com o velho não era algo de extremo sigilo, por isso a mulher ainda permanecera no cômodo enquanto seu filho e chefe discutia o porque de o homem ter de ser mantido na Vongola por tempo indeterminado, a Shimon era um perigo com o qual não dever-se-iam baixar a guarda, a morte de Hana Kurokawa era mais do que prova disso. Ao fim o velho havia cedido, não queria ter a vida ceifada logo naquele momento em que encontrara um Herdeiro Vongola tão interessante quanto o fundador; e com um sorriso, um pouco mais largo do que usara ao entrar na sala, o velho despediu-se, saindo dali com a castanha logo atrás de si, esta que o levaria a seu atual laboratório no interior e nas profundezas da mansão italiana.

Voltando-se para seus documentos Tsunayoshi não pode deixar de pensar em como tudo poderia ser diferente, ou melhor, em como tudo um dia seria diferente. Seu eu do passado mudaria tudo, ele tinha certeza, já havia feito algo como aquilo uma vez; o futuro já havia sido mudado uma vez, Byakuran e Uni eram a prova viva disso, e, se agora, o futuro necessitava de uma nova mudança, um novo rumo, ninguém melhor do que ele própria – apenas mais jovem – para assim providenciar isso; e erguendo o olhar para a figura quieta ao canto da sala o Chefe tinha certeza de que estava mais certo do que nunca antes, o Giotto o estava apoiando naquela decisão mais do que em qualquer outra que chegou a ter.

Ao assinar a ultima folha o castanho permitiu-se esticar os músculos retesados. Saira do escritório em passos rápidos que seguiam para seu aposento particular, um bom banho e estaria pronto para jantar com seus Guardiões, sua mãe, seu tutor e o velho Talbot, isso é, se ele decidisse assim se juntar a todos. Entretanto em seu caminho para o quarto, uma mão agarrara-lhe pelo braço e o puxara para um dos diversos cômodos que havia naquele corredor longo. Não poderia ser nenhum inimigo, sua intuição o avisaria, todavia quando seus olhos cor de mel encontraram-se com a negritude solene dos olhos do Maior Hitman do Mundo, Tsunayoshi nunca desejou tanto que um inimigo o houvesse encontrado e encurralado ao invés de seu ex-Tutor sádico que, ultimamente o estava levando a loucura.

Passou a língua pelos lábios secos, disfarçando da melhor forma que pode o nervosismo.

\- Reborn. – sussurrara antes de passar o olhar pelo cômodo e identificar, com facilidade, a biblioteca. E antes que pudesse se voltar para o mais velho este já o colocara contra a parede, fechara os olhos de súbito diante do impacto de suas costas contra a superfície solida e por alguns segundos o ar faltara de seus pulmões o obrigando a tossir levemente. Quando ergueu o olhar fora para se deparar com um par de orbes de ônix o fitando analíticas e perigosas; e se não estivesse acostumado a aquele olhar vindo de seu ex-tutor, Tsunayoshi poderia encolher-se de medo e pavor. – Precisa de alguma coisa , Reborn? – indagara tão levemente quanto um animal encurralado poderia assim o fazer.

\- Eu estou curioso. – admitiu o homem baixo e quase rude, a face se aproximando perigosamente da do castanho. – Por que não confia em mim, mesmo depois de tudo o que passamos? – a questão veio simplória fazendo com que as orbes de mel arregalassem-se de forma surpreendente. Aquilo o pegara desprevenido, absolutamente. Nunca imaginara que Reborn o perguntasse aquilo, e ainda mais, o fizesse daquela forma. Lhe humilhar na frente dos outros Guardiões e o forçar a contar tudo era mais a cara do moreno.

Piscou, franzindo a testa quando a questão penetrou ainda mais profundo em seu cérebro. Será que aquela questão tinha a ver com suas cicatrizes? Será que Reborn, de todas as pessoas, havia descoberto seus segredos? Não, não poderia, nem deveria, aquele homem não deveria de forma alguma tomar consciência de seus temores, de seus vícios e suas drogas; somente Bermuda tinha o direito de saber, isso, obviamente, não por decisão do castanho, a seu ver aquilo deveria ser um segredo absoluto e sem acesso externo, mas o Vichteinsten o descobrira e, apesar de ser tamanhamente insano, ainda sim decidiu manter aquilo no silencio e as escuras; Tsunayoshi sabia que aquela decisão do Vindice devia-se a assuntos muito maiores do que conseguia imaginar, mas preferia acreditar que o carcereiro apenas mantivera segredo pelo seu próprio bem estar, para preservar a pouca sanidade que sobrara por trás daqueles olhos de mel.

\- Não faço idéia do que esta falando Reborn. – mentira descaradamente depositando as mãos sobre os ombros do assassino. – Agora, se me der licença. – suspirara logo em seguida, dando as costas ao Hitman e saindo do aposento, deixando para trás um Reborn completamente insatisfeito e duplamente desconfiado.

Chega a seu quarto suado e ofegante, havia corrido pelo corredor tentando chegar o mais rápido possível a seu aposento; os pulsos nunca antes haviam incomodado tanto pelo desejo de um corte, sua garganta seca o estava deixando acabado, os lábios rachados denunciavam o nervosismo; e o castanho quase enfartara quando, logo ao fechar a porta de seu quarto de forma brusca, uma voz fria e baixa o chamara poucos metros atrás de si. Virou-se rapidamente, as costas chocando-se contra a madeira da porta num baque silencioso; e então seus olhos depararam-se com os fios negros abaixo da cartola quase não-identificável na escuridão do aposento, o terno escuro e as correntes facilmente mesclavam-se na escuridão e, por muito pouco, Tsunayoshi não reconhecia Bermuda.

Soltou um suspiro aliviado, fazendo com que o convidado erguesse a sobrancelha para aquilo, entretanto, não era do feitio do moreno intrometer-se nos assuntos do Vongola, por esse fato, resolvera manter-se em silencio.

\- Precisa de algo, Bermuda? – questionara, aparentemente aquele estava sendo um dia de pegarem-no de surpresa. Será que sua intuição resolvera tirar alguns dias de folga? Bem se fora o fizera num momento nada oportuno. E então o castanho vira o homem erguer um papel simples com alguns rabiscos na letra curvilínea e elegante do Vichteinstein.

\- A Shimon foi localizada. – informou estendendo o bilhete para o Don. – Eles, agora, são sua responsabilidade, Décimo. – afirmara, recebendo um aceno afirmativo em resposta. – Entretanto, manterei contato a fim de ficar atualizado sobre seus movimentos para esse assunto.

O Sawada sorriu diante daquela desculpa tola para se manter mais presente em sua vida, mesmo que não admitisse, Tsunayoshi sabia que Bermuda queria manter o olho e o controle sobre sua sanidade um tanto escassa.

\- É claro. – sorriu logo ao ver o carcereiro desaparecer nas sombras. E com outro suspiro deixou o corpo relaxar e escorrer pela madeira da porta, inspirou e respirou alguns vezes antes de por os pensamentos em ordem mais uma vez.

Um dia chegaria ao limite e não conseguia deixar de temer a aproximação de tal dia. E baixando a cabeça para apoiar nos joelhos curvados, o castanho teve apenas a certeza de que tal dia estava infinitamente mais próximo do que poderia imaginar.

 

(...)

 

**Quinta-feira, 20 de Agosto de 2014, 15:34 PM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Mansão Vongola.**

**Nota: As minhas cicatrizes são de batalhas que tenho comigo mesmo.**

 

\- Como era? – questionou o mais novo ali presente, não era novidade que o seu guardião mais jovem, mesmo já sendo um homem adulto, tenha se apegado a seu herdeiro; quem não o faria?, Tsunayoshi era cativante. Acenou em afirmação diante da forma um tanto enérgica como Ganauche III se encontrava logo após saber que o castanho havia feito, sem qualquer hesitação, uma tatuagem para simbolizar sua entrada, permanência e fidelidade a _Famiglia_ , a máfia; e, claro, uma marca para representar a sua imperturbável decisão a respeito de seus Guardiões, eles nunca seriam substituídos, não importa quanto tempo passasse, e Timoteo Rosso entendia bem o que o adolescente sentia, fizera o mesmo, ou algo bem parecido com isso, pouco antes de aderir ao cargo de Nono, recordava-se bem de como sua mãe, Daniela, tivera um ataque ao ver o filho com uma tatuagem – mais de uma na verdade. E não pode conter o riso silencioso diante da lembrança, ato que chamou a atenção dos outros três Guardiões presentes. Tossiu silenciosamente a fim de esconder sua diversão perante a lembrança de uma de suas poucas alegrias juvenis.

\- _Fascinante_. – sussurrou em resposta a questão de seu jovem Guardião enérgico, era quase notável a crepitação das chamas ao redor do homem de cabelos escuros, o terno fino e elegante, pouco arrumado dava-lhe um charme único e contrastava com todas as facetas que este estava a demonstrar em seu êxtase. – E diferente. – acrescentou baixo, não escondendo o pequeno sorriso de orgulho, mas evitando demonstrar a pequena centelha de dor que brotou em seu coração ao recordar da cicatriz que enfeitava o ombro de seu neto, o velho acreditava ter visto, até mesmo, outra, _ou outras_ , cicatriz nos braços do mais jovem; mas Timoteo não queria se preocupar tão precocemente com algo que talvez tivesse sido uma simples distorção de sua mente. Se houvesse algo errado com Tsunayoshi, Reborn certamente saberia e, com toda certeza do mundo, o informaria, talvez, até antes mesmo de informar ao pai do dito adolescente. E assim o idoso suspirou, os anos de profissionalismo como Chefe apossando-se de si enquanto este mudava o tópico para algo que gostaria de tratar somente com seus Guardiões. – E como anda a investigação abordada por Tsunayoshi-kun? – indagou, logo ao ver que todos os seus Guardiões mostravam-se presentes no momento.

E assim a tensão silenciosa mostrou-se.

\- Surpreendentemente melhor do que se poderia imaginar. - Visconti adiantara-se com um suspiro baixo, quase inaudível, não que o homem estivesse decepcionado, pelo contrário, sua surpresa chegava a ser tanta que mal sabia como se expressar adequadamente. – Rokudo Mukuro mostrou-se mais útil e cooperativo do que o esperado, em vista do seu estado atual; os espiões estão sendo identificados rapidamente e caindo como dominós. – argumentou ao ver seu chefe erguer a sobrancelha em surpresa a citação do nome do prisioneiro recém-liberto, e que ainda encontrava-se de cama recuperando-se fisicamente, afinal mentalmente ele era mais do que apto a um trabalho como aquele; e Nana, ou Nanami, mãe do jovem herdeiro, realmente mostrou por que se tornou uma _criatura_ temível desde tenra idade, porque era uma lenda urbana mesmo dentro do obscuro mundo da máfia.

\- E como anda o estado físico do Mukuro? – a indagação veio após minutos de um silencio contemplativo. E esta fora a deixa para o Guardião do Sol, Nie Brow Jr., dar seu veredicto.

\- Ele ainda está de cama, mas mostra uma recuperação rápida. – e então o homem balançou a cabeça, os fios violetas de seu cabelo mediano indo de um lado para outro antes de se estabelecerem de volta em seu lugar, queria desacreditar nas próprias palavras, mas não podia, era obvio que o adolescente era algo fora do comum para si. – Seu corpo já esta ingerindo alimentos sólidos de forma normal e sua visão está se adaptando rapidamente as mudanças de luminosidade. Creio que até o fim do mês ele já possa andar e realizar outras atividades menos exaustivas. – o velho acenou em afirmação.

\- Meu neto provavelmente vai querer tê-lo por perto o mais rápido possível... – murmurou o velho, sabendo que de tal frase viria uma intersecção de algum de seus guardiões exibindo os contras para tal pedido.

Visconti, a Nuvem, e Coyote, braço direito e atual Tempestade, entreolharam-se numa questão duvidosa a respeito daquela afirmação de seu Don. Era notável que o azulado estava sendo de grande ajuda para a Vongola e que aparentava demonstrar certa fidelidade para com o jovem herdeiro, mas o quão longe se podia confiar naquela perigosa, estranha e hostil Nevoa? O mesmo já havia dito varias vezes a Tsunayoshi que possuiria o mesmo e que assim destruiria a máfia, o fizera diversas vezes na frente do próprio Nono e este vira apenas seu neto rir em resposta a aquela louca afirmação, mas Timoteo e seus guardiões sabiam melhor, ou assim pensavam o ser, talvez aquilo não fosse uma brincadeira do prisioneiro, mas, obviamente, também poderia ser algo que envolve somente a Nevoa e o Céu, poderia ser aquela brincadeira a base do relacionamento Guardião e Chefe que havia entre Tsunayoshi Sawada e Mukuro Rokudo.

Diante do silencio questionador fora Bouche, a silenciosa Nevoa da Nona Geração, quem se pronunciara com palavras que levara o próprio chefe ao desconcerto enquanto enchia a Nuvem e a Tempestade com mais duvidas.

\- Não tenho certeza sobre como poderia ser o relacionamento de Mukuro Rokudo para com a Vongola. – anunciou o homem moreno, o moicano dourado decaindo frente à testa franzida. –Ele é tão indecifrável quanto a Nevoa em si, e é um manipulador nato. – confirmou. – Mas ele é fiel a Tsunayoshi, eu sei disso. A forma como ele age e pensa muda completamente na presença do _garoto_. Ele não é fiel a _Famiglia_ , _talvez_ um dia o seja, mas no momento ele é absolutamente devoto a Tsunayoshi, deve ao mesmo sua vida e liberdade, afinal. – completou, com palavras que o próprio Rokudo havia pensado, mas que nunca dissera, ou diria, em voz alta.

\- Nunca irei confiar nele. – resmungou o Nougat, franzindo a testa para Bouche que calmamente ignorou a afronta e a afirmação ali implícita; mesmo os anos de parceria e convivência não tornava um guardião menos desconfiado do outro.

\- Mas não precisamos confiar nele. – Brabanters se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde o começo da reunião, as palavras ditas pelo Guardião da Nevoa realmente deveriam ser levadas em conta, decerto que poderia haver desconfiança da Famiglia para com Mukuro, mas não deixava de ser verdade que o mesmo tinha sua fidelidade voltada para Tsunayoshi; e se Rokudo Mukuro traísse o jovem Don, ele pagaria, isso era certo, afinal, meio mundo já se via mais do que apaixonado pelo menino japonês. – Contanto que Tsunayoshi confie nele, e que Mukuro seja fiel a seu chefe; nós não precisamos confiar em nenhum dos guardiões do Décimo. – o Guardião da Chuva nunca fora tão sincero em suas palavras. – Tudo o que podemos fazer é observar de longe e intervir apenas em casos extremos, ou se o herdeiro exigir que, senão, não há nenhum motivo para continuarmos a debater isso. – concluiu com um: - É apenas perda de tempo.

O velho Don suspirou, em parte seu Guardião da Chuva estava certo, aquele assunto dizia respeito apenas a seu neto. Cabia somente a Tsunayoshi acreditar ou não na fidelidade daquela sádica Nevoa e se, no momento, o menino confiava em Mukuro, Timoteo daria voto de confiança ao mesmo também, mas, claro, não deixando de manter um olhar atento sobre as ações do perigoso Guardião.

\- Agora, sobre a Cervello? – questionou. – Como elas estão lidando com o afastamento da _Famiglia_ e as investigações feitas por Chrome Dokuro? – diante de tal indagação Visconti resmungara baixo o suficiente para apenas o jovem Trovão ouvir e fazer uma careta em retorno. Coyote suspirou diante das ações do mais novo ali presente enquanto Nie Brow Jr e Croquant Bouche soltavam risos que soavam com deboche; Brabanters, de seu lugar mais ao canto do aposento, limitou-se somente a balançar negativamente a cabeça em uma diversão muda.

O Guardião da Tempestade tossiu a fim de cortar o clima inapropriado, a seu ver, antes de dar continuidade ao novo assunto abordado por seu chefe. Cervello não parecia ser algo a se preocupar no momento, talvez o jovem herdeiro estivesse precipitando-se, era isso que Coyote Nougat queria acreditar, mas o primeiro relatório enviado a si pela Dokuro fora mais do que o suficiente para deixar a imparável Tempestade em estado de choque enquanto Louise Di Caprio, chefe das Cervello, fazia juras de morte a aqueles que lhe traíram e traíram sua amada Famiglia.

Era perto de seis da tarde quando o velho dispensou seus Guardiões. A reunião fora muito mais do que o esperado, as informações trazidas pelos Guardiões da Nona Geração foram das mais simples e compreensivas, a chocantes e aterradoras; e Timoteo não podia deixar de sorrir, enquanto fitava o céu escurecer-se através da grande janela que havia atrás de sua poltrona, estava orgulhoso por seu neto e herdeiro abordar aquele assunto e tomá-lo como sua responsabilidade, mesmo que não fosse realmente o chefe, _ainda_. O próprio Rosso havia visto o brilho de orgulho nos olhos do maior Hitman do Mundo, e isso era algo muito raro e difícil de se conseguir; Reborn não se orgulhava de qualquer um e também não o fazia a toa. Era certo que ainda havia coisas sobre Tsunayoshi que tanto Reborn quanto Timoteo desconheciam, mas o tempo cuidaria de, se assim fosse necessário, revelar os segredos que residiam no coração do jovem Don.

Piscou, afastando as lágrimas que lhe vinham aos olhos enquanto a vaga lembrança do que viu mostrava presença novamente. Como antes, desejava do fundo de seu velho coração que o vislumbre que viu das cicatrizes nos braços de seu neto não fosse nada além de uma distorção de sua mente cansada, mas sua intuição – mesmo que fraca em comparação a de Tsunayoshi - latejava e apontava exatamente o oposto. Não era uma invenção da imaginação fraca do idoso, era verdade; as cicatrizes brancas que marcavam a pele um tanto apática dos braços do mais jovem eram puras e reais, e causavam tanta dor em vista quanto quando infligidas. Nono não podia deixar de se ver preocupado quanto ao por que daquilo, pois o pouco que ele viu aparentava ser da época anterior a chegada de Reborn; talvez as cicatrizes – pelo menos a maioria delas – não tivessem nada a ver com a máfia, talvez fossem por motivos completamente diferentes dos quais Timoteo agarrara-se anos atrás, quando ainda era um jovem adolescente com sonhos loucos, quando tentara retirar a própria vida por uma estupidez.

Suspirou desviando o olhar do céu parcialmente obscurecido para as mãos que agarravam-se firmemente aos braços da poltrona macia de couro marrom. Era frustrante imaginar que Tsunayoshi podia ter passado por algo que o fez cogitar tirar a própria vida; como Iemitsu não lhe contou sobre isso?, talvez Nana não o houvesse informado... Ou talvez a ex-dona de casa se quer houvesse percebido. Céus isso complicava cada vez mais as coisas, pois, se o menino fora capaz de enganar uma pessoa astuciosa e perceptiva como Nanami Kasumi por sabe deus quantos anos, como poderia abordar sobre aquilo com o jovem sem que o fizesse se sentir encurralado, ou pior, sem fazer com que aqueles ao seu redor que desconhecem aquilo sintam pena do mesmo, assim levando Tsunayoshi a um estado ainda pior.

Tomou uma respiração profunda antes de inclinar a cabeça para trás apoiando-a sobre o encosto da cadeira. O que se podia fazer para ajudar o adolescente? Reborn sabia que o jovem herdeiro guardava segredos – estes que o idoso acreditava não necessitarem de tanta atenção, pelo menos era isso que gostava de crer antes de ter um vislumbre daquelas marcas tão familiares – e o Rosso fora mais do que direto com o Hitman para que ele deixasse o jovem Sawada ter seus segredos para si, pelo menos alguns deveriam ser pessoais demais, mas agora Timoteo agradecia mentalmente ao assassino por ser cabeça dura e persistente em querer descobrir o que o adolescente escondia por debaixo das mangas – literalmente, infelizmente.

A única coisa que o velho Chefe podia esperar era que o maior Hitman do mundo não abrisse ainda mais as feridas que, certamente, habitavam o jovem coração de seu neto.

 

(...)

 

**Quinta-feira, 07 de Agosto de 2024, 23:59 PM**

**Localização: Desconhecida.**

**Nota: Guerras são brigas em que você nunca sairá com vida, pode sair de pé, mas uma parte sua morre no campo de batalha.**

 

\- Dimitri, cuidado! – a voz do Don Cavallone nunca havia soado tão alta quanto naquele momento e, se um dos seus melhores assassinos não houvesse se jogado contra si os levando ao chão naquele exato momento o Chefe Giegue não passaria de um queijo suíço.

\- Obrigado. - agradeceu ao homem que o salvara, recebendo um aceno em resposta enquanto o mesmo sacava uma sub-metralhadora que havia caída próxima a si e disparava consecutivamente contra o inimigo. Rapidamente o ruivo, Dimitri, pusera-se de pé, as chamas alaranjadas brilhando ameaçadoramente nas flechas de sua besta. Em segundos Dino e puxara seu chicote e o montara em sua arma-caixa, um cavalo que ostentava uma crina de chamas do céu puras e incorruptíveis.

Os ataques se seguiram sem hesitação, era mais do que obvio que em algum momento a Famiglia Scuro investiria contra a aliança Vongola, apenas não imaginava que fossem o fazer de forma tão exagerada e breve. Os sons de balar cortavam o ar, aliados e inimigos iam ao chão gravemente feridos e desacordados, talvez até mortos; e numa virada brusca do Don Cavallone ele avistara alguém que, possivelmente, era o real inimigo de toda aquela situação, pois mesmo que o Don Scuro fosse alguém a se temer, ele não era inteligente o suficiente para tramar aquele plano – se é que podia ser chamado assim já que tantos de sua Famiglia foram assassinados.

Os cabelos vermelhos estavam um tanto maiores e as roupas impecáveis, seus Guardiões o seguiam fielmente, como sempre fizeram, e todos estavam diferentes, até mais ameaçadores do que recordava-se.

\- Enma Kozato. – murmurara, cerrando os olhos quando este sorrira para si. A atenção do Don Giegue fora tomada pelo murmúrio de Dino e só então ele avistou a figura do Shimon, um inimigo em comum naquele mundo escuro, alguém tão perigoso quanto o Décimo.

As estalagmites surgiram no chão espalhando-se tão rápido quanto fogo e derrubando quem estivesse pelo caminho, não importando o lado pelo qual estavam a batalhar. Indignado, o chefe Scuro tentou atacar o, até então, aliado, mas fora rapidamente subjugado e morto por Koyo Aoba. E nenhuma palavra se seguiu a tal ato, ainda mais quando a cortina de areia do deserto rastejou entre aqueles que ainda se encontravam vivos, pretendendo extinguir a vida de todos rapidamente, entretanto, para a infelicidade de Jullie, Enma e, até mesmo, Adelheid, uma cortina de Nevoa entrelaçou-se a areia, desfazendo a mesma com uma facilidade abismal. Recuando a Nevoa fundiu-se numa esfera de sombras e logo videiras surgiram e entre as mesmas Mukuro Rokudo mostrou sua face e seu sorriso cruel.

\- Rokudo Mukuro. – pronunciara Jullie Katou de testa franzida enquanto apertava ainda mais fortemente o cajado amadeirado em suas mãos.

\- Kufufu... Ora, o que temos aqui? – questionou retórico, o Guardião da Nevoa. – Parece que os passarinhos fugiram de suas gaiolas. – sorriu abertamente diante da frustração obvia do ruivo, Enma. Dino e Dimitri rapidamente uniram-se ao Rokudo, e junto aos mesmos seus mais fieis assassinos e subordinados; Mukuro podia ser alguém desprezível, entretanto era alguém formidável de se ter ao seu lado numa batalha.

E tudo ocorreu mais rápido do que qualquer um poderia realmente compreender, num momento a Nevoa branca e fria mostrou-se e no momento seguinte o grito agoniado do Guardião do Deserto enfurecera a Rainha de Gelo, tal como, provocara arrepios mesmo naqueles que estavam ao lado do Guardião da Nevoa Vongola. O sangue arrastou-se para fora dos lábios de Jullie cujo corpo chocara-se contra o chão em um estado de semi-morte, raivoso o Don Shimon avançara sem pensar duas vezes contra a Nevoa, entretanto o mesmo era intangível para si, voltara-se rapidamente para o alvo mais próximo, Dino, cuja surpresa indicava que não esperava aquilo, todavia o mesmo fora empurrado pelo seu mais fiel subordinado e, como conseqüência, a luva rubra metálica fincara-se logo abaixo do externo de Romário cujo grito silencioso apenas indicava o obvio, sua vida esvaíra-se em segundos.

Ainda em choque, o loiro tentara investir contra o ruivo, entretanto fora parado pelo Don Giegue, este que, apesar de compreender a dor do amigo, sabia melhor do que investir cegamente contra alguém como o ruivo. Diante dos acontecimento, um movimento do Vongola fora o bastante para que cadeias de vinhas brotassem do chão e nocauteasse os inimigos Scuro que haviam restado, isso enquanto a Shimon aproveitava a oportunidade de fuga.

\- Guarde minhas palavras. – pronunciou o ruivo com um ultimo olhar sobre o Rokudo. – Isso é apenas o começo, Rokudo Mukuro, Vongola irá cair e Tsunayoshi verá cada um de vocês sucumbir antes de eu mesmo tirar sua vida! – e com isso desapareceu deixando para trás o silencio e o choque ainda presentes no ar, os mesmo que mesclavam-se a fúria indomável que se apossava da perigosa e traiçoeira Nevoa, e também ao pútrido odor do sangue que, ainda quente, impregnava-se na terra.

Ao fundo Dino socava o chão, frustrado e irritado, jurando sob o corpo desfalecido de seu subordinado e amigo que o vingaria.

 

(...)

 

**Sábado, 09 de Agosto de 2024, 08:59 PM**

**Localização: Roma, Itália – Cemitério Privado Vongola.**

**Nota: Um coração tão pequeno para tantos sentimentos.**

 

O dia havia amanhecido ensolarado e a ruiva nunca sentiu tanto asco ao ouvir os pássaros cantando melodicamente alegres em sua janela. Ela não havia acordado, afinal, era necessário dormir para realizar tal façanha; a lutadora – tal como seu irmão – não pregara os olhos um minuto naquela madrugada. A cada minuto revivia aquele momento de descuido. Um erro, era isso que a morte de Hana era, a porcaria de um erro estúpido seu. Baixara a guarda; expusera seu chefe, seu amigo, a um ataque de sorte de um infeliz qualquer e, para que não houvesse uma perda catastrófica, a morena se pusera entre a bala e seu alvo e o resultado fora que a mulher recebera um golpe preciso e certeiro no coração, um golpe único e fatal.

Kurokawa Hana se fora como uma heroína. Por causa dela a Vongola não ruiria. Por causa de seu sacrifício e devoção a Famiglia ainda tinha seu precioso e amado Céu. Mas o Sol estava se escurecendo diante daquela perda, talvez não completamente, mas uma mancha estava para engolir parte do brilho que um dia tão apaixonadamente iluminou a Famiglia Vongola.

De fato aquela havia sido uma perda que abalara muitos, a mulher era amada e admirada dentro daquela organização, e mesmo que sejam poucos aqueles que estejam  a participar de seu funeral – esta que estava a ser enterrada ao lado dos pais, estes que faleceram quatro anos antes -, não significava que esta não possuía uma quantidade grande de amigos espalhados pelo mundo, estes que sentiriam pela perda de uma grande mulher e assassina, mas que não poderiam dar-se ao luxo de demonstrar tal fato, como aqueles presentes no cemitério, que derramavam seu pranto dolorido e angustiado.

Erguendo a cabeça para fitar o céu azul, Kyoko sentiu-se franzir a testa, ainda com as lágrimas descendo pela lateral da face, sua dor era silenciosa e profunda, e a estava torturando tão profundamente, mas ela sabia que seu irmão estava sofrendo mais, afinal, Hana era amante de Ryohei, e o albino pretendia pedi-la em casamento em breve.

 _Por que tinha que estar tão quente, brilhante e aconchegando? Por que logo hoje?_ Era o que a Sasagawa questionava-se intimamente, indignada com a beleza daquele dia. Com raiva por o céu sob sua cabeça não estar tão triste quanto o Céu que cuidadosamente depositava uma flor arroxeada sobre o caixão de madeira trabalhada, uma rosa dentre tantas outras, mas aquela que mais se destacava por ter uma cor diferente, a cor que Hana mais amava, a ruiva sabia disso, todos sabiam.

Tornando a baixar o olhar Kyoko avistou o irmão ajoelhado, desconsolado, quebrado. As rachaduras, mesmo que internas, eram tão obvias que quase eram palpáveis. Chrome amparava o Guardião do Sol, próximo estava um Mukuro de testa franzida e olhos cerrados em direção aonde o Boss Vongola fazia uma silenciosa prece a falecida, juntamente com Tsunayoshi, Takeshi tomava uma sutil respiração enquanto apertava os punhos com raiva de si mesmo por não ter sido útil e impedido aquele infortúnio a seu _senpai_ , Hayasto não se encontrava em melhor estado e Lambo mal continha os soluços arrastados que cruzavam seus lábios. Reborn silencioso escondia seu olhar sob a fedora e Bianchi limitava-se a respirações profundas e controladas, isso para que não caísse em lágrimas por ali mesmo, tinha de ser forte para com aqueles que não conseguiam o ser.

E então a ruiva fechou os olhos num silencioso adeus e na promessa muda de que vingar-se-ia por sua melhor amiga, prometendo que não repetiria o mesmo erro, sua fúria cairia sobre os inimigos da mesma forma como uma tempestade furiosa castigava a terra; mas não era apenas a lutadora que fazia uma promessa muda ante o tumulo de uma grande mulher e guerreira. Todos e cada um prometiam algo ali, naquele momento; todas promessas diferente, mas com o mesmo propósito no fim: Vingança, fosse pela mulher que agora repousava eternamente, ou pela Famiglia que quase perdera seu maior orgulho, Tsunayoshi.

\- Não será em vão. – sussurrou-a, ainda de olhos fechados enquanto a brisa suave e morna beijava-lhe a face. A presença da mulher de cabelos escuros era quase identificável naquele vento passageiro. – Sua morte não terá sido em vão Hana-chan. – finalizou, os punhos cerrados apenas fortaleciam suas palavras em seu coração.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentários são sempre bem vindos.  
> Bye.


End file.
